Divine Knight
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Ryu Kami was your average girl. Until she became a Dragon Knight. Includes guests form other animes like Wolf's rain, Demon Dairy, Inu Yasha, and Final Fantasy.
1. Nadil

Knights

dragonelf 8 here. And ready for her first fanfic.

Note: I used to call myself Dragon Elf. But I couldn't use it so I changed it. There's the summery!

"The world is dark and cold. Evil is on it's way. But few know it, and even then they don't want to believe it. But now light has finally come. You are finally there. But the question is do you have the courage, wisdom, and love to save to save the world? It's all in your hands now."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only my characters.

Chapter One: Entering Dusis

"I'm going for a walk," called Ryu Kami out to the almost empty house.

"Really?" said her brother popping out of a nearby corner, his name was Kamui Kami, "Is this because I was teasing you again about those weird books you read."

"No!" lied Ryu sourly, "I just though it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air! Your ego is suffocating me!"

"Ow!" cried Kamui in mock hurt, "That's harsh sis."

"But truthful," snapped Ryu, "Tell mom and dad I went to the park."

"Sure, but make sure you get back by 6'," replied Kamui moving to the door, "Ohkami, Saria, and Seto are coming over today."

"Sure, I won't miss it."

"And if you in trouble," started Kamui tapping his head, " I'll know. Just let me know if you need help.

Ryu smiled to herself tapping her own head in response to Kamui then walked out the driveway. But it was true she did need the exercise and some fresh air. By the time Ryu was feeling remotely tired she was near a park and decide to lie down and rest under the nicest tree that wasn't surrounded in dog crap.

Finally after some time Ryu found a beautiful cherry tree in the corner of the park that she never knew was there, maybe it was simply in the back and she hadn't bothered to look until recently. Ryu laid down on the dry grass looking into the tree's beautiful blossoms as they flutter down around her, and she recalled a saying her friend read in a book. '_The reason the cherry blossoms are red is because some one died underneath the tree and the tree soaked up all they're blood_,' Ryu recall. 'I wonder who died under this tree,' she thought lazily as she close your eyes to the sounds of chirping birds. Ryu snapped open her eyes as soon as she felt that her back support is missing her body falling slightly back. Ropes, like snakes, entangle her body as she tries to move way. 'HELP!' she tried to cry but her voice wasn't working right as the ropes move up her neck and on her mouth, all that came out are soundless words. Ryu looked back to see the cause, considering she didn't know what else to do seeing as she hung there helplessly. The tree had opened up revealing a dark hole large enough to swallow one whole. And through the ropes Ryu was pulled in, falling at what seems like incredible heights. Quietly Ryu hear a voice whisper weakly in her ear as if it were strained.

"Your finally coming. I've been waiting for such a long time. Save them. We know you can," said the voice, just before you black out completely.

Kamui could feel his body jerk up in surprise as he laid in his bed listening to music. He could sense it something had happened, something that had to do with Ryu. Her fear was gripping at the edges of his mind. She was in trouble and needed help. Lights flashed in his head spouting danger.

"Ashura!" cried Kamui urgently as he ran to find his family.

I slowly opened my eyes. 'Where am I?' I thought as I lifted my head. Let me introduce myself I am Ryu Kami. I'm 16 years old, turning 17 in February, and my future dream is to become an author.

No P.O.V

Ryu looked at her surroundings. It was unlike anything she'd never seen before. She was in a room made completely out of Onyx, the furniture was ebony, and Ryu herself was lying in crimson bed sheets. Slowly she lifted herself up off the surprisingly soft bed.

"What is this place," whispered Ryu. Thanks to the walls, her voice was magnified a hundred times.

"So you've finally awakened."

Ryu's body jerked to see who had spoken. She found the one man that she thought never existed standing in the doorway of the strange place. He had purple hair and crimson red eyes a black cloak framed his shoulders and fluttered around as he leaned against the doorway. Honestly he looked like he was posing for a movie.

"N-N-Nadil," muttered Ryu to herself.

"You seemed shocked my dear. And here I thought you've read enough comics to figure this out," replied Nadil smoothly in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Ryu slowly backed away as best she could on a bed thought that really didn't get that far. ' What's going on? What's Happening?!' thought Ryu in a panic.

"World's can be so fragile sometimes. Specially ones that look into other worlds," answered Nadil coolly as though he was reading her thoughts.

"What do you want?" hissed Ryu, trying to hide the fear with anger, as Nadil walked across the room elegantly and sat in one of the finely carved chairs causing his cloak to stop fluttering.

"Why you simply. You're apart of a group of hero's that is prophesied to save or destroy Dusis. Depending on what the you and those other brats do," replied Nadil a little more harsh than he intended.

"Save Dusis? Me? I have a better chance at walking through concrete," retorted Ryu in disbelieve.

"Perhaps," said Nadil as he got up and walked over to Ryu, slowly as if almost taunting her. Ryu backed up more as Nadil drew closer.

"Tell me Ryu. Do you know what happens when humans become demons," asked Nadil as though he was bringing up a casual conversation. Ryu futilely backed farther while shaking her head no, fear once again gripping at her heart. "Oh it quiet painful, but I'll let you find that out yourself," replied Nadil as if he were delighted by the idea, and he sent a wave of energy at Ryu.

Ryu collapsed again and couldn't move as she fell down on the bed once again. She couldn't move, it was like all her nerves had been shut off, the only thing that worked properly were her eyes, breathing, and mind that swam around trying to find away out of the mess. 'HELP! SOME ONE!' thought Ryu as Nadil gently scooped her up in his, ice cold frigid hands. He carried Ryu down the hall demons watched them form afar, not daring to get close yet watching with curious eyes. 'Someone. Anyone. Please. Help,' cried Ryu in anguish in her mind, as she passed out with a single tear running down her cheek.

Ryu was in a new place this time. Unlike the horrible, dank castle, it was a beautiful garden inside a temple of some sorts. Music of the greatest kind was being played as though someone was singing. Even though she couldn't move she enjoyed the music none-the-less as it flowed through her and strengthened her. A figure came up to her shrouded in its own shadow, placing a finely polished ocarina in her hand. Ryu couldn't see the figures face but could see it was a boy her age or around her age.

Pain shot through Ryu's body. Blinding unbearable pain like someone was taking all the nerves in her body and then crumpled it into a ball then deciding to straighten them out with a knife.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!" she screamed out. The boy fell down and grabbed Ryu hugging her into a tight embrace as though unsure of what else to do.

"It's okay. It will pass," assured the boy as he hugged Ryu though didn't sound so sure himself.

Pain surged every inch of Ryu's body and she kept crying out, tears frequently falling from her face staining her cheeks, as the pain grew more intense. She wanted to die then and there in the boy's arms, make the pain stop! The boy kept hugging her and assuring her that it would be all right.

"You will find me and I will stay with you," the boy whispered in her ear as she cried out again. "Don't give in. Not when you're so close to finding me, please we need you," whispered the boy.

The pain was too much as Ryu blacked out, wishing she were dead.

Ryu woke frozen with sweat, every inch of her body hurt and was sore. Ryu didn't want to move but she knew she had to in order to escape Nadil. She slowly lifted herself up gingerly and looked at herself. All she had on were a few ragged bandages blood seeping in some spots. She looked around at her surroundings. It looked like an old laboratory and she was on the metal table in the center, on one side of the room were her clothes next to a blanket and towels a few were bloody obviously used to mop up blood. She got up and walked over to them her feet frozen on the cold stone. Her jeans were still in good condition so long as she made them into shorts, her shirt however didn't make it and it was her favorite with a beautiful purple butterfly, but it was so torn up that it could only be used for scrapes, only the main butterfly remained intact. Ryu took the blanket next to her and began tiring it into a large square. As quickly as she could she made the square into a make shift tank top mostly using knots to hold it together. Ryu then used the rest of the blanket into a torn cape giving her shoulders some form of cover. Something then caught her eye as she walked over to the window. On the table was the smoothly carved ocarina the boy it's white tint standing out of place against the black walls. It looked exactly like the one the boy had slipped in her hand. She quickly grabbed it up and ran to the window. She thrusted open the window to see how far from the ground it was, not too far thankfully, at least it was in jumping distance.

"Are you done yet Kharl?"

Ryu turned abruptly. The voices were outside the door on the other end. Ryu quickly jumped out the window and ran into the forest that surrounded the castle. ' I have to get away from this place,' she thought as she ran away from the giant castle. Just as Ryu was a mile away form the castle, a scream emanated from it sounding so loud that at first it sounded like thunder or a lightening strike.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! FIND HER NOW!"

It was Nadil, and he sounded furious, like someone had stolen something form him right in front of his eyes this caused Ryu to ran faster. 'No I won't go back I won't let him catch. Not again, not ever!' thought Ryu fierce determination driving her to run onward despite her legs aching with tiredness.

Ryu ran for all that she was, even when she was tired and hurting she didn't stop. After a more than safe distant away her pacing began to slow down to a walk. She was sore and in pain and couldn't stop tripping as her feet dragged against the ground and soon Ryu decided to rest. Leaning on an oak tree near her path, a small river was near by. Ryu went to the river, her throat sore and dry and took a few large gulps. After that Ryu looked into her reflection and jumped back in surprise. There were a few changes in her appearance, for one she had long snow-white hair; not like her hair was short before considering that it reached her hip, but now it was longer and dangled to her knees and definitely thicker and healthier than before. And her eyes had changed to their once rich chocolate to gleaming blood red eyes. Ryu opened her mouth to have a look inside, dagger like fangs replaced her K-9 teeth though they did look slightly dulled, she then look at her hands, and her nails had become claws, sharp and deadly yet looked like crystal.

"Great now all I need is markings on my face and hands, and become a guy and I'll become Sesshomaru," mused Ryu to herself trying futilely to lighten her mood.

A yawn escaped her lips before Ryu realized how tired she was. She looked around wildly in hopes of finding some form of cover she could sleep under but there where nothing but trees. Deciding it was the best cover she could get she slowly climbed the tree and using the cape, she tided herself on a tree limb, and slowly went to sleep. Unbeknownst to Ryu three boys had seen her fall into her slumber as they stumbled through the brush.

Rath, Rune, and Thatz were on there way home from another one of Rath's wild demon hunts, when they saw a strange girl in dirty torn clothes climb a tree and fall into a deep sleep. The three stood still for a moment watching her silently, then judging it was safe they moved into the clearing.

"Who's she?" asked Thatz staring up at the girl.

"Who knows? Lets skip the girl and home and go demon hunting again," cried Rath enthusiastically.

"NO! We are going home!" yelled Rune, all of them surprised to see the girl still asleep after the shrill sound was made.

"What about the girl?"

"She might be a demon. Let's kill her," said Rath smiling as he drew out his sword.

"NO!" screamed Rune and Thatz as they thrusted the sword back into its sheath.

"Uh…I mean she looks like she's in trouble let's take her to the castle," countered Rath as he grabbed Rune's sword that was aimed at his head, trying quickly to amend for his mistake.

"Fine. But you carry her," said Rune as he put away his sword.

"WHAT! Why me?" asked Rath his face pouting angrily.

"Because it was your idea," replied Thatz in an almost bored tone.

"Fine."

Rath quickly untied Ryu's cape and for the rest of the way to the castle he carried Ryu to the Dragon Lord's Castle on his back.


	2. Eclipse and brooms

dragonelf 8: Thank you so much for the reviews. Teachers making me do a report T.T. So the chapter next might take a while. But your not here for that so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer is the same.

Chapter 2: Eclipse and brooms

Ryu lay in the bed of the Dragon Tribes castle. It was late at night and every one was asleep, with the exception of the castle guards with they're routine patrol. No one thought to protect her that night not that they had any reason to, with the demon tribes unusual temporary silence and because they did not know the danger she was in with Nadil whom had sent every demon in his army to find the girl.

Slowly a figure appeared out of nowhere with not a sound made as though he was carried in by wisps of black smoke. He approached Ryu lowering his hood as he went with long delicate fingers his hands appeared as surprisingly big. If Ryu were awake she would have recognized him as Eclipse, one of the highest raking demons in the story of Demon Dairy. In the past he was known as a ruthless killer, now a semi-kind demon thanks to Demon Lord Raefen. But the fact

"So you are the one," said Eclipse as the light played across his delicate features.

He had pale white skin, blood ruby eyes, and long black hair in a loose, messy ponytail. The outfit he wore was his usual black travel cloak. His hands reached out to touch Ryu's face, revealing the long finely carved claws.

"I see. You need help. Very well," said Eclipse as he took his hand away and lifted them both in the air. The Dragon Lord appeared out of thin air, cushioned by the air around him. A small cut appeared on his hand and blood poured out just as the wound healed itself. The Dragon Lord disappeared after the wound was healed, back to his room where he could continue his sleep undisturbed. The blood left around floated in the air as if gravity did not exist to the red liquid, through Eclipse's magic, the liquid was compressed and hardened before his constant gaze into a small hard crystal. He then took out a silver chain and the crystal was placed on the chain, silver wires began to encircle the stone binding it to the chain. Eclipse wrapped the Chain on Ryu neck letting it dangle around her neck onto her chest that rose and fell not noticing the extra bit of weight on it.

"That should help a little," whispered Eclipse as he backed away. "Master Raefen calls. I bid you fair well."

And with that Eclipse left the room in a slight bowing gesture.

"So you found her on a tree limb sleeping?" asked Lykouleon curiously.

He and the dragon knights where on they're way to the strange new girl's room. She was apparently still asleep even though it had been two days since she arrived to the castle. Thanks to the maids Ryu was wearing new clean garments. The four entered the room walking up to the sleeping girls bed, just then her eyes flashed open slowly Ryu sat up, apparently still asleep.

"I don't understand," stated Ryu stupidly.

"You don't understand what," asked Lykouleon slightly taken a back.

"How they fly."

"How what fly?"

"Broomstick." (Sweat drop.)

"You don't understand how broomsticks fly?"

"Yes."

"Miss. Broomsticks don't fly."

"Oh."

And with that Ryu plopped backed down on the pillow returning to full sleep mode as though she had never even woken. The four just stared at her in a weird sort of way trying to judge her on this momentary encounter or not.

"That was bizarre," committed Rath as he went up to the girl.

"We need more information on her, that was hardly an adequate conversation. Like her name, where's she's form, or even what happened to her," said Lykouleon as he stared the girl.

"Apparently it was something big. Remember all those rag she was wearing and the torn cape," committed Rune turning to the other knights.

"She can tell us about it when she wakes up," replied Lykouleon as he began to leave the room, "I leave her care in your hands. When she awakens please tell me. I wish to be present so that I can hear her words myself as well."

dragonelf 8: Reviews! This chapters a little lame, I'll try to make the next one better.


	3. Minuet of Forest

dragonelf 8: HI! Reports done! Okay so the last chapter was really short, sorry. I'll try to make this one longer. This chapter is a spoiler to Wolf's Rain.

Disclaimer is the same and I don't own any of the Zelda's songs. I just know how to play them that's all.

Chapter 3: Minuet of Forest.

Ryu had once again returned to the beautiful temple were she met the boy that gave her the ocarina. 'What is this place?' thought Ryu as she walked around the temple. The light reflected off the crystal temple, cascading all over and around Ryu making the forest around it appear magnificent and beautiful water beading the leafs.

"I wonder what's in there?" pondered Ryu to herself, her hand grazing over the doors surface.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Ryu swiftly turned to see the boy form earlier, only this time she could see his face that was no longer shrouded in shadow. He had delicate, yet in there own right sharp features and was completely white, except one of his eyes were blue and the other gold. His hair reached down to his shoulders was messy and untamed. He wore a dojo kimono that hung loosely around him.

"You're the boy form earlier. Who are you?" question Ryu recognition in her voice.

"Uh… Can't really say," answered the boy truthfully as he sat down on a nearby boulder.

"You don't have a name?" Asked Ryu as she sat next to him.

"I suppose you could say that."

"So can you answer me on my next question?"

"Depends."

"Alright. What's going on?"

The boy turned and stared at the girl intensely as if deciding something, Ryu just stared back in a questioning look, and even more curious.

" I don't know all the facts but, it appears that dimensions are, well. How do I put this? Opening," answered the boy now taking particular interest in a piece of grass.

"Opening?" said Ryu, confused her features scrunched up.

"Yes. It happens every once and a while."

"But why at Nadil's…"

"He brought you here."

"Is that all?"

"No there's probably more. But that's all I know at the moment."

Ryu sat there staring at the boy, studying his face.

"You know? You look like Kiba and Cheza off of Wolf's rain."

"I should. I'm there son."

"Wha?! But- But how?"

" It was the end of our world. Kiba and Cheza cared very dearly for each other. After protecting the flower maiden, Kiba died just as he opened paradise. The flowers combined the two to continue Kiba's blood- line. Two were born, me and my sister. She was to make sure Kiba and Cheza and they're friends were reincarnated."

"I see. So you're a wolf and a flower."

"Yes."

"… … So can I give you a name? Cause its kind of hard to talk to someone and not know their name."

"If you wish it."

"Hm… How about Lero?"

"That's fine."

"So why did you give me an ocarina?"

"You'll find out. For now, I'll teach you the song of the forest 'Minuet of Forest," replied Lero as he got out a harp form his kimono top, apparently it rested against his chest.

He began playing. When he finished he kept the harp out but looked expectantly at Ryu. Ryu took out the ocarina, and placed it to her lips much like she had seen in Zelda. Apparently she was suppose to copy. Ryu tried her best to imitate Lero's tune, which was surprisingly harder than she thought. And after many failed attempts she finally got the tune right. They began to play the tune together. Making a beautiful delicate song.

Minuet of Forest: Forest Song (Flute music) 

(low) C (high) C A G A G (repeat) D G F G F E C D (end.)

Ryu and Lero finished the song. The trees in the forest began to waver over the song, they seemed somehow happy. Ryu looked down at her ocarina, it was sparkling glowing green when she finished the song. When the light died down Lero explained why it glowed.

"It was played and whenever you play that song it will allow you to draw on its power to perform a specific magic. Like the Minuet of Forest allows you to talk to trees or manipulate them. The different tempo's and the way the beats move make it perform different magic."

"I see. So it's exactly like the game Zelda Ocarina of time. When Link uses the ocarina of time to save the world," replied Ryu staring at the ocarina.

"Yes I'll teach you other songs later. In the meantime its time to wake up," said Lero as the place began to dissolve.

Ryu opened her eyes, starring at the room she found herself in was much more delightful than the one at Nadil's castle. The walls were made completely out of marble, her bed was made out of highly polished cherry wood, the poles were carved into elegant dragons, the room was fairly large decorated with dresser, cabinet, couches, lamps, and statues, and delicately designed rug with dragons and phoenixes all over it, the room even had a balcony and bathroom.

"ZZZZZ zzzzz."

Ryu looked up to see a boy with dark green hair, and scars on his face, sleeping on one of the many couches, apparently asleep. 'That's Thatz,' thought Ryu in surprise as she got out of the bed she was in, and look down at herself. She was wearing white P.J.'s with bellowing sleeves, large comfortable pants, and around her neck was a chained necklace with a garnet gem at the end intertwined with silver.

"Pretty," muttered Ryu in awe as she stared at the gem in the light.

Ryu's ocarina was at the dresser at her right. She opened the dresser and there was an entire array of clothes all neatly folded and placed. She took out pants, shirt, gloves, and cape, all black, and quietly changed clothes as Thatz snoozed on unaware of the now awake girl.

"Darn it. I wish my hair color at least stayed brown. That way I wouldn't look so pale," whispered Ryu to herself as she fiddled with it in the mirror. (A.N.// Ryu was a natural Brunette)

Ryu quickly put up the hood and hide her face with it, and walk up to Thatz as he still snoozed.

"I'm so sorry. I promise to pay you and the dragon tribe back, but until then please take care," whispered Ryu pleadingly.

"ZZZZ zzzz," was her only response. Ryu swiftly left the room, not noticing Alfeegi rounding the corner.

Alfeegi was on his way to check and see if the girl had wakened up and if Thatz wanted something to eat. He had just reached the corner when he saw a dark figure leaving the room. 'Who's that? Is it one of Nadil's men,' thought Alfeegi in a frantic as he leapt behind a wall. The figure turned revealing her face, it was the girl the knights brought back. 'At least it wasn't one of Nadil's men. What's she doing?' thought Alfeegi as he watched Ryu running away form the door. Alfeegi followed after her keeping a fair bit of distance between them.

Five minutes later

Thatz slowly began to wake up to the growling of his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 12:30. It was already past noon and Thatz was hunger or said his protesting stomach, he had just missed lunch. As he stood up he looked toward the bed to see it empty and made. 'OH! I'M IN TROUBLE!' cried Thatz in his head panic swelling inside him. He ran out of the room in attempt to find someone and inform them of the missing girl to send out a search party or something. He came across Rath and Rune first, who were on their way to see him, to make sure he was awake and not asleep.

"Thatz no running in the halls," scolded Rune his face scrunched to a scowl.

"It… Girl," said Thatz, completely out of breath as he gasped for air.

"Girl? What about the girl," questioned Rune his features slackening.

"Is she a demon!" interjected Rath with excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

" No," said Thatz finally catching his breath at last. "She's gone! She wasn't in her bed when I woke up!"

"I KNEW IT! YOU WHERE ASLEEP!" cried Rune accusingly his face once again scowling.

"Not now Rune," said Thatz looking at the man in exasperation.

"Thatz is right. Lets find the girl first then punish Thatz," listed Rath.

"Alright," said Rune claming down a bit. "Thatz you inform his majesty. Me and Rath will go looking for her, okay."

Thatz nodded to the plan and ran off to fetch Lykouleon while Rune and Rath went in the other way to search for the girl.

Mean while

"Why is it all ways big? Don't they know that the bigger they are the harder they fall," mutter Ryu to herself as she looked wildly around.

Alfeegi looming close by tried of hiding, though he was surprised that she had managed to make her way into the garden even if it wasn't the exit that she wanted.

"I guess it depends on what you prefer, but at least we can house more people than an ordinary inn," replied Alfeegi as he moved away from his hiding spot.

Ryu swiftly turned around to find Alfeegi leaning on a wall staring at her expectantly. Ryu began to back away form him looking extremely nervous, though she knew how stupid this was she had done nothing wrong. Well other than steal some clothes.

"Well there you are."

Ryu watched Alfeegi's face grew extremely white. She could even feel her own blood drained form her face as recognition hit her, much like a slap in the face. She slowly turned horrified by the mere thought of whom she might see and to her horror there he stood a smirk gracing his lips. Nadil.

dragonelf 8: NADIL! What will happen to our heroine, Ryu? Will Thatz reach Lykouleon in time? Will Rath and Rune reach Ryu and Alfeegi in time? Will my dog ever get off my lap so I can continue the story?


	4. Nadil and the light in your heart

dragonelf 8:Yes! He's off!

Disclaimer's the same.

Chapter 4: Nadil and the light in your heart.

Nadil slowly stalked toward the terrified Ryu, as she backed way to keep distance between them. Images of what happened last time flashed in front of her eyes terrifying her even more.

"Leave… Alfeegi… Hurry," whimpered Ryu as she got closer to Alfeegi. But Alfeegi didn't move he just there confusion mingled his face.

"He can go ahead and try. I'll kill him before he even takes a step toward the dragon castle," replied Nadil he then turned back to Ryu, "You've been here long enough, and you've made me quiet upset when you ran away, Ryu. It's time you return to my castle with me; do this and your punishment won't be so serve."

Ryu's eyes widened in fear as she backed up further, sweat beaded her forehead. Nadil smirk taking delight from her obvious fear, his long fingers held out for her to come to him. Alfeegi looked between the two obviously confused, but moments later he darted in front of Ryu, drawing his sword.

"How annoying," scowled Nadil clearly annoyed, "You've been a thorn in my side for quiet some time now."

Nadil soon held up his hand towards Alfeegi, a glowing ball of dark energy appeared in his hand black electricity swarming around it, as it steadily grew larger. Ryu's eyes widen as she jumped between Nadil and Alfeegi to stop the energy form hitting its intended target. She hugged Alfeegi tightly to make sure he didn't move or get hit with the blast.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Ryu, as the ball hit her back pain searing through her like a hot knife.

She could feel her fall forward on top of Alfeegi; her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in an 'oh' shape. Alfeegi and Ryu where lying on the ground when Alfeegi finally understood what had happened. A very serious burn appeared on Ryu's back looking like it was dipped in blood and that the skin could very easily be peeled back to reveal a spin.

Meanwhile

Thatz and lord Lykouleon had finally caught up to Rath and Rune whom were wandering around the halls looking wildly about for the girl. When they suddenly heard a blood curdling scream coming form the outside.

"That did not sound good," was the only thing that Rath could say as he set off running in the direction of the scream.

"Something's happening. We have to hurry," ordered Lykouleon pulling out his sword preparing for whatever might happen.

The Knights and Lykouleon weren't the only ones that heard the scream the other officers heard it as well, and came running to see what was going on along with Cesia, and Raseleane.

Back with Ryu

Alfeegi slowly lifted the girl up into an upward sitting position, his hand held around her back. Ryu squeaked out in pain at the sudden movement her body slightly cringing, when Alfeegi was done he looked at the hand that had touched her back. He stared at it in horror as the girl's sticky blood trickled down his wrist.

"Foolish girl. You were lucky I took back some energy to keep you alive, but this will make it easier to take you back now won't it."

Alfeegi's attention once again turned back to Nadil as Ryu quietly muttered breathlessly "Heartless creature," to herself body resting heavily on Alfeegi's lap. 'What's going on here? Why is Nadil here?' thought Alfeegi frantically, as he held tight to the girl's body. Slowly Alfeegi held up his sword with one hand at Nadil while still clutching the girl with his other hand.

"ALFEEGI!"

Alfeegi slightly turned to see lord Lykouleon, the other officers, knights, and Cesia, and Raseleane coming into view. With one look at Nadil, the others drew out their swords staring angrily at him. Cesia and Raseleane ran to Alfeegi and grabbed Ryu allowing him to join the others, starring in horror at the horrible wound on her back. Ryu's breathing became very rapid as she tried to stay awake, sweat dripped down her face. The edges of her eyes beginning to blacken with aching drowsiness.

"Well looks like we have the whole group here," committed Nadil staring at Lykouleon darkly along with the others.

"What bring this unpleasant visit," asked Lykouleon, anger and hatred dripped heavily on his words like they had been doused in poison.

"Don't worry I'm only after Ryu."

"Ryu?"

"That girl in your wife's arms. She escaped form my captivity."

"You tried to turn me into a demon," interjected Ryu weakly as she jolted back up but quickly regretted it and fell back down.

" Well I did have my reasons," Nadil answered smiling at the sweet memory, "Come to me Ryu. I can be a merciful king. Come to me and I won't destroy the Dragon tribe for shielding you. I'll even lessen your punishment for running away form me."

The Dragon Tribe looked back and forth between Ryu and Nadil. Ryu could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she held them back as best she could. She didn't ask for the Dragon Tribe to shield her nor did she want them to, but she'd never forgive herself if they got hurt because of her. Raseleane's grip tightened over her as though to hold her still. Ryu noted how safe and warm she felt there in the Queen's arms.

"I never asked for them to bring me here," muttered Ryu sadly, getting angry, and frustrated at herself, "It just happened."

"I think I've heard enough," said Lykouleon as he stopped the conversation between the two as he stepped between them.

"I think so too," said Nadil sneering as he drew his sword.

'He's going to hurt them! I've got to do something,' thought Ryu as she tried to get up but was restrained even more by the Queen and Cesia.

"Don't move," urged Cesia urgently, "You'll hurt yourself!"

Ryu sat back down as she listened to them. They were right, but Ryu wanted to get hurt, that is if it meant stopping the Dragon Tribe form suffering. But what could she do, and she began to counter her previous thoughts. ' Like what, pray tell,' counter Ryu to herself. 'I've got to think! There has got to be something!' Ryu could feel the tears that she had held back so desperately begin to spill over and stain her cheeks. She tightly squeezed her eyes in hopes of stopping the tear flow but it only made it worse, her thoughts began to consume her as she heard the distant clanking of metal hitting metal. Darkness came to Ryu making her suddenly aware of this bright warm feeling that swam through her whispering words of comfort in a voice that was oddly familiar yet one she never heard before. Something old yet wise, and had been with her all her life like a long best friend. 'What's that?' questioned Ryu the feeling swelling in her chest comforting and safe much like the Queens arms, but with that feeling of familiarity. The temple that was in Ryu's dreams appeared before her eyes, but this time it was more magnificent than ever before like had been waiting for this day for a long time like it and been only created to wait for Ryu to open its long huge doors. Ryu sudden became aware of all the statues on it which, surprisingly before, she hadn't noticed. Statues of Dragons, people, and phoenixes, on the door were a pair of wings one obviously an angels and the other a demons. The door called imploringly to Ryu, as though begging her to open it, and see all the secrets within. Ryu went up to the pleading doors surprised that she could find them impatient and then smacking herself in the head for thinking that a door held emotion, slowly pushed the doors and they opened up and for the first time Ryu saw what was through the doors ignoring all the statues and tapestries and focusing on the living thing in the middle of it all. They're laying in all it's glory, stirring form its slumber that lasted who knows how many years, was a creature Ryu thought she'd never see, even after she had met Nadil and she knew there was still that possibility.

The light reflected off of it's gossamer scales that sparkled and shined like many large diamonds, it's feathered wings were neatly placed and clean fusing beautiful into scales as the wing joint connected to the body a few small feathers peeking between a few scales, it had two different colors for eyes red and blue both wet and glossy, while it's pupils were bright gold instead of black like and normal creature one might come across, the creature was adored with highly polished jewelry though one of garnets was embedded in it's forehead there were also gems embedded in it's chest a diamond circle, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and amber triangles surrounding it and standing right beside it was another circle this time a black onyx; amethyst, silver, jade, and crystal triangles surrounded the black onyx. The creature was a dragon in all its magical glory and right beside was a large dog that had maroon red, and its eyes were gold and the other blue. It looked like the two were deep in conversation when Ryu arrived. Both seemed happy to see their guest as though they had long awaited her arrival to this place. And gracefully bowed elegantly.

"I've waited a long time for this day," echoed a voice but not coming form either the dragon or the wolf its sound magnified by the walls.

Outside with the Dragon Tribe

Ryu body started glowing as she suddenly came back to reality, her predicament rush up to her like a river. She sat up brushing off Raseleane and Cesia's grasp as their grips slackened in surprise, new found courage came to her as light centered at her heart as if it wasn't a foreign thing at all.

"Divine, Lero," called Ryu in a familiar yet calm voice that gently swept over the garden.

The light increased around her chest, growing brighter as though she had said the magic words. Everyone looked as she caught their present attention with the bright light, they had apparently been an engrossing fight yet became distracted. Ryu looked up at Nadil as his face light up with sudden recognition then flared with sudden anger that it would have made Ryu cringe in a normal circumstance yet held no fear for her now, he obviously did not want this to happen now in front of his enemy. Two glorious creatures burst out of her like a door had opened itself wide open for them. The wolf and the dragon from before came out and brought themselves to their full glorious selves. The others looked confused by the strange new development, yet watched in awe and amazement. As if answering there unspoken question the wolf answered.

"This is the Divine Dragon and Ryu is the Divine Knight. You will not reclaim them to force them to join your ranks, Nadil!"

dragonelf 8: Cliffy! The dragon has finally awakened, along with a dog that's on fire. Won't continue the story if you don't Review and tell me what you think. Thank You!


	5. Interogation and new emenies

dragonelf 8: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews I'm really glad you like my story. It can really cheer me up, Thanks.

Disclaimers the same.

Chapter 5: Interrogation and new enemies

Ryu looked up at the wolf and dragon, as they stood protectively in front of Ryu and the Dragon Tribe, keeping Nadil away form them. The wolf growled dangerously and baring its fangs at Nadil, its fur raised on end and stiff. The dragon stayed back a little ways to look at Ryu's injured back worriedly; it let out a deep dragonish groan of worry as it looked down. Deep rumbles emanated for it once it saw how deep the burn was, directing them at Nadil, its glare venomous. Nadil looked completely uncomfortable as he stared into those golden slits in the dragon's eyes, he was obviously ticked by they're sudden appearance, and he let out a few choice curses.

"You came earlier than I expected," growled Nadil, " No matter, once I'm done with her you'll--!"

But he stopped in mid sentence pausing as if to listen to someone's distant voice that had completely thrown him off. Nadil's face twisted into an angry glare as if something had interrupted him and if made him if possible more ticked.

"Fine… Well looks like I'll have to cut this short. I'll let you have her a little while longer Lykouleon, in the meantime I have business to take care of," growled Nadil as he reluctantly disappeared.

Ryu slumped back into Raseleane's arms her strength slowly disintegrating yet relief filled her like someone and given her hot chocolate whose warm filled her even to her fingertips. She was so tired, all strength depleted and all she wanted to do was sleep in lady Raseleane's arms. The dragon shrunk down to a way smaller size as it flew to Ryu landing lightly beside her, making sure not to touch Ryu's deep burn, holding up a sign that said, 'It's okay master. We'll find someone to heal that cut.' The wolf was now backing to the normal wolf that was with Divine at the temple. It went up to Ryu sat and waited patiently as it stared at the officers and knights cautiously. Ryu couldn't help but smile to herself. Slowly Alfeegi walk up and picked Ryu up bridal style, Ryu slightly winced in pain as he grazed her burn, but soon found her head resting against his chest hearing every ounce of breath he took. She was surprised to find she was hardly breathing at all.

"Lets get you inside. There is no way your leaving without an explanation. Right my lord," asked Alfeegi to Lykouleon who stared at the girl in amazement.

Lykouleon looked back seriously at Alfeegi then at Ryu again, and not just him but everyone in the group. Ryu eyes closed as Alfeegi began walking carrying her back to the room she was just in a while ago, Divine sitting on her stomach as Alfeegi carried her, the dog closely following Alfeegi's heels. 'What could Nadil want with this girl? Why does she have a dragon? Who is this wolf? And more importantly why does Nadil want her? There's more here than meets the eye. We have got to find out why,' thought Lykouleon seriously as the group reached the room, all slowly filling inside. Alfeegi put the girl gently on the bed and asked Rune to heal the wounds.

Rune did as he was told his hands hovering over Ryu's back as they glowed a faint blue and Ryu's wounds began to mend, leaving a huge strangely shaped scare on her back, like two feathered wings that merged together at the spin. Ryu thanked him quietly, exhaustion evident in her voice as she proceeded to examine the floor. She just could not meet their eyes, it just felt too shameful. Lykouleon decide to be the one interrogating as the others listened intently. Breathing deeply he stepped forward, his blue eyes clear and piercing.

" I am," began Lykouleon but was cut off by Ryu.

"Lord Lykouleon, emperor of the Dragon Tribe. I know who you are, and your officers and knights," answered Ryu warily.

"Obviously. But we know nothing of you? Why don't we start by you telling us your name?"

"It's Ryu. Ryu Kami."

"And where are you form?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"Why's that?"

"Its long and complicated."

"We have time. Besides I like long stories," said Lykouleon as he gathered a chair and sat in it beside Ryu, "I hear them all the time form my officers and knights."

This made some of people in the room glared at him indignantly while others just looked embarrassed. Ryu sighed, she was too tired to deal with this but she knew they wouldn't put it off, not after Nadil showed up.

"I'm form Celtcast, Idaho. In another dimension," began Ryu.

"Another dimension?" asked Lykouleon in surprise.

"Like a different world, with a different time frame, creatures, technology, and people. Nadil took me form my home and brought me here against my will."

"And how did that happen?"

"I was lying around in the park. When this hole came up and grabbed and tossed me to this world. I don't know how Nadil did it but he did. He later taunted me in my face about it."

"And how'd you meet Nadil? Did you know him before you came here?"

"No. I blacked out when I got here and found myself in his room at his castle. He was very happy, I guess you could say. That was the first time we met."

"So he brought you here?"

"Yes."

"So how'd you end up in a tree?"

Ryu looked up for the first time through the interrogation, giving the dragon lord a really weird look. "I climbed it," was the only answer Ryu gave. Lykouleon chuckled at her answered.

"I meant what made you want to climb up the tree? And I need to know what exactly happened while you were with Nadil," said Lykouleon to Ryu.

"Fine," said Ryu as the dragon curled in her lap she couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

Meanwhile

Nadil walked threw the halls of his castle, well more like stomped. He had to meet with the others and talk about the new development dealing with the girl, and then find out what was going on, on they're end. Hopefully it would be good so that it could improve his mood a bit

"So how'd it go Nadil," asked a man in a baboon's skin cloak looking up once Nadil had entered the room. The man had long black hair that was in a high ponytail and was slightly crimped; he had bright red eyes, sickly pain white skin, human shaped ears, and a deep vicious voice that could be surprising calm and manipulative.

"The girl has a dragon and a wolf on her side. What about you Naraku?"

"That half-breed Inuyasha and his friends, not too mention, his brother Sesshomaru, and the wolf demon Koga have set back my plans a little but it won't change what's been planed, the portals almost open give it a few more weeks, everything's fine," answered Naraku calmly.

"And what of you Darcia," questioned Nadil eyes turning to the man as he stepped out of the shadows. The man had shoulder length blue, and was draped in a black cloak armor clanking underneath it, the man was human and looked it too until you saw his left eye which was that of a wolf's. Out of the others he was the only human among them.

"They're not suspecting anything. So things are good on my side," Darcia replied in a rich velvety voice.

"What of Sephiroth," asked Naraku drawing attention back to Nadil.

"He's changed form what he used to be. The fool's off training to find what that ex- solider, Cloud already knows. Also a girl of his was kidnapped by another Demon Lord, and he's refused to join us," answered Nadil equally as calm as the other that it was just terrifying.

"Well I suppose for now we watch and wait," said Naraku smiling slightly.

dragonelf 8: I hoped you liked the story so far. Right now it's late at night and I'm listening to music that reminds me of a monk doing disco. Sorry just a random thought.


	6. Dragon's history

dragonelf 8: I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. It'll make sense later. I'd thought I'd give some of the characters information so here it is.

Disclaimers the same

Ryu Kami

Age: 17

Hobby: drawing, reading, music, and making things.

F. Stone: Tiger's eye F. Animal: dog

F. Food: pastry's Least F. Food: Mushrooms

Dragon: Divine Power: unknown

Story: Ryu was your everyday girl until she fell through this hole, and now has to fulfill an unknown destiny with the dragon tribe, the mysterious Lero, and the Divine dragon.

Lero

Age: unknown

Hobby: running, music, hunting, and being with humans

F. Flower: Lunar flower F. animals: wolf

F. Food: Meat raw or cooked Least F. Food: everything else

Power: unknown

Story: Not much is known about Lero, other than he's the son of the chosen wolf Kiba in the show Wolf's rain. He apparently has a sister, watches over Ryu constantly and was there at the beginning of the story.

Chapter 6: Dragon's history

When Ryu had finished her story to the she looked deep into the tribe faces. Most looked confused, the lord looked deep in thought, while Rath rudely stared at Ryu in disbelieve. She rudely glared back, though he seemed unfazed.

"It's rude to stare at people, you know," said Ryu to Rath pouting slightly.

Everyone was slightly taken aback to hear her voice again, they were all deep in thought. Rune took one look between the two at they're staring contest, then he smacked Rath across the head to get him to stop the little contest whispering, 'That's rude Rath at least try to be polite.'

"I… Believe your story," interjected Lykouleon feeling the full weight of is words.

The others looked at in both confusion and disbelieve, while Ryu looked like a beacon of hope had suddenly shined out of the depths of a fog.

"This Dragon appeared out of you, and it protected you from Nadil so you don't work for Nadil also he seemed to be quiet mad. And this dragon hasn't appear in several billion years since the time of the being of the Dragon Tribe," answered Lykouleon pointing at Divine that as purring in Ryu's lap rubbing it's head on her fingers.

"This little guy," said Ryu as the dragon's head jerked up noticing the conversation had turned to him, though he still want Ryu's attention finally he held up a card that said, 'Yes. That was a very long time ago.'

"See… Dragon, would you happen to be the dragon of Divine," asked Lykouleon gently.

'Yes,' posted Divine.

"Then why didn't you stay around?"

'Everything was in balance back then, but when the balance broke I lost power, I had to leave and recuperate in the hearts of those that where full of light. I stayed in all the Dragon lord hearts for a long time even yours. I never really left this world until Ryu was born. She had a lot of light equal to that of yours I could also hear her calling for me. Back then you had Light dragon so I knew you weren't my true master, so I increased the light in your heart then went to Ryu. So now she's my master. While Light dragon even if died is still with you and the man you shared him with.'

Every one did not expect that answer, including Lykouleon, Rath, and Ryu. Lykouleon smiled at the little dragon, 'What a sincere little creature,' thought Lykouleon as he watched Divine hold up another postcard.

'I can ensure you Ryu did come form another world. It was no easy feat to get to her, I had to use a lot of energy.'

"We will take her and your word on the subject," said Lykouleon with a smile on his face.

"But sire what about the dog," interjected Ruwalk looking at the wolf.

"I intend to stay with Ryu. I have my own reasons. And I am not a dog."

Everyone turn to the large dog, as he continued to talk to them, as the look a little weirdly at him. They looked unsure weather to believe what they were hearing.

"For starters I'm a wolf, if this form makes you feel uncomfortable to talk to me like this then I'll simple change," said the wolf yawning slightly. In the blink of an eye Lero replaced the wolf's spot, but this time his clothes were completely different. He and a brown jacket with the sleeves torn off, black fingerless gloves, pants with hole in them at the bottom of one had yellow stitches, I simple white sleeveless shirt, and brown scuffed up shoes.

"Lero," said Ryu in surprise as she recognized him.

"Do you know of any other wolves that travel through the worlds," he replied scowling slightly.

"DEMON!" cried Rath. The others quickly grabbed him and prevented him form getting any closer.

"I am not a demon," interjected Lero indignantly, " They don't even exist in my world, and for you information creatures vary form world to world. Where I'm form animals to hide themselves take human illusions to confuse humans, nothing more!"

"So were you in Ryu's heart as well," asked Alfeegi recalling how he appeared out of Ryu's heart.

"Not all the time like Divine I only visited a few times, Divine was always there all the time. Ever since her birth," answered Lero.

Ryu watched as more question were asked to both Lero and Divine who patiently answered them. Ryu was tired and wanted to drift off to sleep, but stopped when she heard her name.

" I suppose now that Divine has chosen a master, we have a new knight," said Tetheus keeping an eye on Ryu as she began to look a little confused.

"Yes I suppose that would make you our new knight," said Lykouleon turning to Ryu.

"What? Don't I get a say!" interjected Ryu a little bit fearful.

"No," said Rath earning him a hit in the head form both Cesia and Rune.

"I mean here I am in a different dimension, not knowing how to get home. I run into a physco path that wants to turn me into a demon, a wolf is teaching me new songs, I wake up in a castle finding a guy in green hair sleeping on a couch."

As Ryu said this everyone turned to Thatz glaring at him as if he were to blame, except Lykouleon and Raseleane who were both smiling. Yet still patiently listened to Ryu.

"Next I run into the nutcase again, and then a dragon pops out of my heart. I really think I should consider my options before I make any major decision. After all I still want to go home. And after all that's happened it might become mentally unstable! And a person shouldn't make life-deciding decisions when they are like this. THEY SHOULD LOCKED UP UNTIL THEY GET THEIR HEAD TOGETHER!"

Everyone then turned to Rath looking when Ryu had mentioned 'mentally unstable.' Lykouleon was fighting back fits of laughter tears wielding in his eyes.

"What!?" demanded Rath looking into the others faces.

They quickly turned around and suddenly became every interested in examining the room, some even muttering lifeless 'nothings.' Rath soon began to glommer and scowl at Ryu as though she had accused him of being mentally unstable. Which in truth he kind of was. Ryu had not forgotten the parts where she read he was about to chop his head off.

"You are right, there is no need to be making such decisions just think it over and let us know when your ready to answer," said Lykouleon finally recovering form his fits of laugher. "I just have one more question to ask you Ryu."

Ryu looked up at Lykouleon, seeing his very serious expression she knew it was important. The others could sense the tension in his voice. Slowly Ryu nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea as to what Nadil is planning?" asked Lykouleon, Ryu frowned back apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know," apologized Ryu still frowning, Lykouleon sighed a bit then smiled again.

"Don't worry about it," smile Lykouleon as he got up form his chair, "We'll probably find out eventually, but in the mean time you get some rest."

The group slowly filled out of the room except Lero and Divine whom jumped on the bed. Lero went back to his wolf state and lay at the end of Ryu's bed. When everyone left Ryu fell back onto the bed and fell asleep Divine resting on her stomach.

dragonelf 8: Did you like the chapter? I hope so, review please. Oh! The story will make sense latter.


	7. Ryu's choice

dragonelf 8: poor Ryu if that were me I'd want to crawl up in a corner and die of an exploded brain because it too much information at once. Like school. U.U

I'll say this one more time then stop because it's pointless to repeat what everyone knows. I don't own any of this except Ryu, Lero, and Divine

Chapter 7: Ryu's choice

Ryu opened her eyes to the bright morning sun that beamed through the curtains. Divine was right beside her, while Lero was at the end of her bed both still fast asleep. A fresh set of clothes was on the bed by Lero. Ryu carefully got out of bed so not to disturb the others into waking. She dressed in the outfit, and then looked back at herself in the mirror. She wore light green pants and top, a light green jacket with leaf like buttons adored it, and gold trimmings. But just as she was about to turn away from the mirror something glimmered on her neck. Ryu hand worked around her neck, and she finally caught the chain. Ryu pulled out the chain and looked at it, it was the necklace form before contrasting beautifully against the green.

"Pretty," smiled Ryu as looked at the gem at the end. 'But where did it come from? It looks like a light dragon amulet,' thought Ryu as she stared at the gem finally questioning why it was there. It didn't take her long to remember that she was no longer a human, well part of her still is, but she now had Dragon and Demon blood running through her veins. She had changed so much over a short space of time that it was probably a good thing that she had the stone that looked like a Dragon Amulet. Just as a precautionary, ' Stupid Nadil! I better keep this on at all times to make sure I don't hurt anyone, I'll ask the Lykouleon about it later.'

Ryu quickly put the necklace back down her shirt, just as Divine landed on her shoulder with a little squeak. Lero was back in a human form, looking out the window with a slightly flushed look about his face. Ryu stared curiously back at him just as he spoke.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

Of course the first question anyone this castle would ask if she was work for the Dragon Tribe. Ryu sighed to herself, it was so blatantly obvious that she'd be asked this a million times today and it probably would continue until she finally give answer.

"Well… I thought about it a lot since last night," began Ryu.

Oh had she thought on it! It was the reason she had bags under her eyes! She had spent most dreams thinking about it, and then when she realized that she was sleeping and woke up she thought about it more and most of the time she ended up repeating what she said and sometimes she'd fall asleep and then she had to start all over again. So a lot was a bit of an understatement.

"And I've made my choice."

"Knock! Knock!"

Ryu turned to the knocking door it also had captured the attention of Lero and Divine; she had a good idea who it was. Ryu walked over to the bed and sat down, before she gave her answer to the man at the door.

"Come in," called Ryu.

The man walked into the room, 'Okay maybe I don't have an idea,' thought Ryu as she looked back at Rath. Rath walked over to Ryu, sat right next to her, and stared for no reasons at all, wait forget stare it looked more like rudely glaring. 'He wants a staring contest does he,' thought Ryu bitterly as she rudely stared back, neither of them blinking, and thus the staring battle started. Both picking off of where they left off yesterday.

Else where

(A five minutes later).

"Thatz have you seen Rath," asked Rune politely.

"I saw him five minutes ago. He was on his way to see that weird girl," said Thatz as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"We better go check up on him to make sure he's not causing trouble," said Rune as he grabbed Thatz and dragged him down the hall.

"BUT I HAVEN'T FINISH BREAKFAST YET!" cried Thatz trying to break free form the grip.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU ATE EVERYTHING THAT WAS ON THE TABLE!" yelled Rune accusingly.

When the two enter the room they saw an unusual sight. Divine and Lero were on the bed looking between Ryu and Rath, looking fairly entertained, while the two stared at each other in both red eyes brimming with tears, both refusing to blink and looking ready to cry, they both scowled at one another. Thatz tried hard to hold his giggles the started to bubble up inside him as he watched the two hysterical faces, while Rune looked appalled at Rath's idiotic behavior.

"RATH!" cried Rune as took a mallet form nowhere and smacked it against Rath's head ending the contest. Ryu blinked a few times as her eyes returned to normal though it took a while for her eyes to stop watering.

"I'm so sorry for Rath, Ms. Kami," apologized Rune as he began to strangle Rath.

"Oh no problem! It's not everyday that someone stares at you like you've lost your head without realizing it," said Ryu, earning Rath a another hit in the head again from said Rune. "So… Rath was there a certain reason why you came in here and started the staring contest."

"Well I wanted to find out if you made up your mind, but you look so weird that it annoyed me," said Rath as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, though it was pointless caused Rune once again smacked him in the head. The atmosphere took on the tension it once had again.

"I've… decided," said Ryu nervously as Divine appeared on her shoulder again giving her a reassuring nudge with its head.

"And?" began Thatz urging her to continue as he listened eagerly.

"I want the Dragon Lord to hear it form me so there is no misunderstanding."

"Go on I'm listen."

Lykouleon appeared right by Ryu's bed. Everyone jumped back while Ryu fell off the bed in surprise. A loud Thump was heard on the other side while Ryu moaned in pain.

"… Ouch…" (.)

"Oh dear are you all right?" asked Lykouleon in concern stretching to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine," replied Ryu as she got up again, rubbing her head.

"And the answer?"

"… Lord Lykouleon, I will… stay for a while and do what I can. Though I warn you I am useless to you, but if an opportunity appears were I can go home…"

"Of course I understand. I'm sure you have family in your world that are worried about your well being."

"Especially my older brothers. There so protective that if they found out what Nadil did to me there'd be an enter massacre, and believe they would do it regardless of how powerful the demons are," said Ryu slightly shivering.

"So you have older brothers," said Lykouleon changing the subject with interest as pictures of three Rath's going on a rampage caught his minds eye.

"And an older sister, a twin brother, and a little brother, not to mention my parents. Lets see the oldest is Ohkami he's perhaps the most reasonable, Seto he's normally impulsive, Ashura can calm but is still as impulsive as Seto, Saria is the smart one and helps Ohkami a lot in keep the others calm, My twin Kamui he just as protective but he at least gives me some credit in that I can take care of myself, then me, and last is my baby brother Li who can sometimes be really annoying. So I have a big family."

" You said that you'd prove yourself worthless to me what did you mean by that?" said Lykouleon slightly curious about Ryu's twin yet brushing it aside to ask later.

"In your world you use swords, right," asked Ryu.

"Yes…"

"Well in my world if your caught with a weapon in the intent to hurt someone your punished for it, and swords in my world are only used as ornaments and have no power, not to mention the production of sword in now a rare and hard business and only a few even exist so I don't know how to even use one, not to mention that demons don't exist in my world so I don't even know how to even fight one, and finally the weapons in my world are really dangerous and it's very difficult to get one… I think that about covers the reasons lets see, never used a sword, never found a reason to, and probably end up killing myself trying," listed Ryu.

The dragon knights all stood there staring and gaping their open mouths in disbelieve, even Rune couldn't close his mouth. The only ones not gaping were Ryu and Lykouleon, though Lykouleon was staring at her with a huge sweat drop on his head.

"And what of magic, do have that in your world?" question Lykouleon in disbelieve.

"Nope. No magic," answered Ryu, "Probably a good thing too I could only imagine the chaos that would bring in a war."

"I see. So starting form scratch. Ryu are you willing to learn while you're here?'

"… Yes," replied Ryu.

In the real world

"Ryu! Darn it where are you?" cried a boy about 17 in age. His name was Kamui Kami, Ryu's twin brother.

"Kamui! Did you find her yet?" cried a man of 22. He had long shoulder blade length black hair that would under normal circumstances be tidy yet now was in disarray, his deep blue eyes looked around frantically, and his strong sturdy look about him was tense with apprehension.

"Sorry Ashura. Not yet, will you tell the others I'm going to check the park again."

"Again! But Kamui we've all checked there a hundred times."

" I know it's just a feeling. Besides the only place I think of. She did say she'd go to the park."

"Alright… You twins and your psychic link," said Ashura as he ran off.

"We don't have a psychic link!" cried Kamui indignantly after his older brother.

Kamui ran out to the park when something caught his eye; a pink flower petal. He looked wildly around and saw in the far reaches of the park a cherry blossoms tree and next to the cherry blossoms tree was a small scrape of Ryu clothes. Kamui ran to the tree and picked up the cloth feeling it soft texture beneath his fingers. Ryu was here! Kamui could feel his heart ache in worry. Call it brother intuition, but he could feel that she was in danger.

'She was here, but where,' thought Kamui looking around wildly, but before he could do anything else the earth open and swallowed him. Kamui felt like it was going to last forever, until he finally reached the hard cold ground. Was this what happened to Ryu?

"Welcome."

Kamui looked up into cold red eyes of a purple haired man, he looked oddly familiar. 'That looks like Nadil form that story Ryu reads,' thought Kamui as the man greeted him properly, but that was impossible manga's don't come to live. But what made it worse was that Kamui couldn't tell if he was one of the good guys or bad guys form the story.

"I am Nadil and welcome to my castle, and the Demon tribe."

dragonelf 8: I'm sorry for the long update but I'm not here during break. Nor am I any where near a computer. So please bare with me. Reviews were wonderful thank you for all of your support. Just so you know there are a lot of characters in this story, but more importantly what will happen in the next chapter? I'll let you guess.


	8. Kamui's promise

dragonelf 8:Hello again. Sorry again for the long wait.

Chapter 8: Kamui Promise

"You know where my sister is?" asked Kamui to Nadil in disbelieve it was like an answer to his prayers.

"Yes," answered Nadil as walked up to the boy, examining him closely.

"Then tell me were is she?" demanded Kamui, well more or less begged.

"I'll tell you where she is but you had to do something for."

"I'll do anything!" cried Kamui as a memory of his past flashed past his eyes.

Flashback

Kamui was sitting right next to the cherry blossom tree. Ryu was right beside him, her brown hair slightly blowing in the wind as the cherry blossoms fell making a beautiful sight before them. Falling delicately in their hair.

"I can't decided weather they're more beautiful when blooming or falling," said Ryu to her brother.

"That is a hard decision to make for both are very beautiful," admitted Kamui.

"In a book I read it said 'The Cherry blossoms are pink because they soak up the blood of someone that died.'"

"Really! That's weird, were did you get that."

"Tokyo Babylon By: CLAMP."

"Again with anime."

"What I like it."

"You live off it is more like it. I mean give you a single manga and you act like it's Christmas," criticized Kamui watching his sister pout in indignation.

"Maybe… In the book the main character protected a girl he met long ago even when she turned him down to find out if he loved her, and even though she hurt him he still saved her."

"You saying you want to be protected?"

"No! I get enough of that!" cried Ryu looking slightly ill.

"So what are you saying? You want to be saved is that it?"

Ryu thought about it for a second, then finally answered.

"… Yeah! By a knight in shining silver armor, who's really nice to me and understands me!"

"Fine then… It might prove difficult for you to get in trouble, but I'll save you."

"Really? You promise!" cried Ryu jubilantly.

"I promise," replied Kamui as the two hooked their pinkies together.

End Flashback

'I made a promise to save her,' thought Kamui urgently. Nadil watch the boy before him intently, with his crimson eyes.

"I'll do anything to get her back," repeated Kamui to Nadil as he slowly got to his knees begging. Determination flared in his cobalt eyes, so much that even lord Nadil had to admire him for his willingness.

"Very well, your service will be of great use to me. Come this way," commanded Nadil. Kamui followed Nadil down a staircase to an area like a dungeon. Kamui looked around the unusual room there was an table in the middle of the room, the window was closed shut, blood stained the stone walls and floor, and a pile of scrapes were in the far corner. Kamui ran to the scrapes as soon as he recognized them. 'This was the T- shirt that Ryu was wearing,' thought Kamui as he looked at the very intricate designed butterfly on the back. Kamui went to turn but before could turn fully; chains from the table sprang to life and grabbed him. He was pulled to the table and held down tightly.

"I never told you what I wanted in return," answered Nadil to the confused boy. " I want you as my demon servant. That should be a satisfying reward for Ryu."

Kamui looked shocked at first then his expression change to vibrate rage, as he tugged at the chains uselessly trying to loosen them desperately. He should have paid more attention to Ryu when she was explaining her comics to him.

"You tricked me!" accused Kamui struggling to get free.

"Oh I assure you Kamui you will see your sister through me," said Nadil as two other shadows appeared behind his shoulder. Both Kamui recognized for certain, Naraku, for the Inuyasha cartoon series that Ryu watched every morning, and the other Darcia form wolf's rain, it was through his wolf's eye that Kamui recognized him. Then Kamui looked more carefully at Nadil.

Flashback

"Wha cha reading sis," asked Kamui looking over her shoulder.

"Dragon Knight," replied Ryu still absorbed in her book.

Kamui looked into the book after seeing what was on the page, he gave Ryu a look of disgust.

"Ryu who's that and why is he put a head on his body?"

"That the Demon Lord Nadil and that's his head. It got cut off along time ago," explained Ryu in exasperation.

"People coming back are a pretty common theme in comics huh?"

"Yep!"

End Flashback

Kamui began to get nervous was Nadil approached him. Naraku then spoke up.

"You going to call up Kharl again to make him a demon?"

"Last time the girl slipped away because of him. This one I'm going to take care of myself instead of leaving it in the hand of that idiot alchemist," replied Nadil, then he paused for a second then began again. "Darcia."

"Yes," asked the blue haired man.

"I'm certain he's the one, be prepared."

Darcia nodded his head just as a little lizard appeared on his shoulder. The lizard was dark blue with a clear crystal on it's head, but was most unusual was the fact it wasn't a lizard at all it was a little dragon. Kamui looked utterly confused by the dragon just as Darcia replied.

"Very well as the Ice Dragon Knight I will do just that."

Kamui was in shock, 'Ryu told me there was only five dragons,' thought Kamui. But before he could react any further, Nadil approached him and whispered in his ear.

"You better brace yourself this is going to hurt." The next thing Kamui knew Nadil thrusted his hand into Kamui's stomach. Kamui screamed in pain as he felt Nadil moved his organs around placing something everywhere. He had not been prepared.

"RYU," screamed Kamui.

Elsewhere

Ryu felt a chill run down her spine; she had a very bad feeling that something happened. Ryu shivering didn't go unnoticed by Rath as he continuously watched her. Something was wrong, someone was in trouble but who.

The Dragon Knight were showing Ryu around the castle.

"You cold Ryu," asked Rath the other knights turned around to see what the problem.

"No it's… nothing I'm sure," replied Ryu, still feeling the horrible dread.

"Well we can't have you getting sick let's take you to Dr. Laira.

"Okay," agreed Ryu.

She had been, wanting to see Dr. Laira for a while ever since she found out, aka when she had read the book in her world and had gone to this one.

dragonelf 8: So what do you think you like it? What's with these new dragons showing up? What will happen to Kamui? What did Ryu find out? You'll find out soon.


	9. Dark Dragon Knight

dragonelf 8: Hi! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9: Dark Dragon Knight.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her," said Dr. Laira as he ushered out the other Dragon Knights out the door leaving Ryu and himself alone. Finally the three left the room looking back at Ryu.

"Now what seems to be the problem," asked the Doctor as he began to examine Ryu.

"Nothing really it just got really cold," replied Ryu though the cold hadn't hit her for a while nor was that the reason why she wanted to be here so much. She needed to know.

"Really let me check your temperature," said Laira as he put his hand on Ryu. This was Ryu's chance to talk with him in private, to answer that one nagging question.

"Actually I've come mostly to see you," began Ryu cautiously.

"About what?"

"There's a question I have."

"Really what's that?" asked Laira looking up at Ryu curiously.

"Well first that disguise your using is getting a little old, Kharl," replied Ryu lightly as she scowled at Kharl.

"You saw through it!" said Kharl in shock as his spell dispersed.

Ryu got a good look at the real Kharl for the first. His light purple hair that was feathered out, matched his lavender eyes, his white cloak was pinned together by a golden button and chain.

"But then again I did make you what you are now and you are from another world that looks into other worlds too. I must be famous in your world," said Kharl as he reached out to grab her. Divine appeared on Ryu's shoulder and growled viciously at him in a protective manner. Kharl backed away slightly letting the small lizard-warning hit with realization of were he was.

"Sort of, I suppose," said Ryu slowly her eyes narrowing slightly, but begin again more sadly, "So he really did…"

"Yes, Nadil hired me to turn you into a demon, if Nadil turns a human into a demon he has a tendency to do it in a very sloppy manner," explained Kharl as he sat down next to her.

Ryu wasn't paying attention, she was to busy thinking about her being a demon and never realizing it till now, well she had suspected but there was still that shred of hope that it wasn't true. Tears slowly ran down her cheek and Kharl stopped rambling about how he got the job and how much fun it was. Divine went down to Ryu's lap worry etched onto his face as he tried to comfort her.

"Ah? It's okay… Being a demon… isn't so bad," said Kharl breathlessly patting Ryu on the back unsure of what to do and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You Jerk! You're the one the performed the operation! How can you possible say that after all those other experiments you performed and seeing how miserable the human was after you did it! You honestly can't be thick enough not to notice how miserable you made them!" yelled Ryu at Kharl. Kharl jumped back in surprise and fear, but Ryu didn't stop yelling at him.

"And you expect me to let you go. To let it be easy on you, you're going to help me weather you like it or not. I'll make sure of it, after all you owe it to me. As of this moment I own you," screamed Ryu pointing her finger at Kharl. He looked like he was going to die, his eyes popping out. (Kind of like that Kenshin look.)

"Okay," squeaked Kharl o.o, frightened by the Divine knights fury.

"I want all information on what Nadil's planning and your going to get it for me! I want you to spy on him!"

Else where

Kamui slowly opened his eyes, he felt like trash that went into a burner. He lifted his aching body off whatever it was he was on, and looked around the room. The walls were made of Onyx, the furniture was made of black ebony cushioned by black velvet, as was the bed and curtains, the bed sheets were ice blue and black, and even the carpet was black. If it weren't for a few objects in the room, Kamui would have supposed he was blind. Slowly he crept out of the bed and went to the mirror next to the window, only to jump back in fear at his reflection. His once copper hair went straight inky black, his cobalt eyes where now a glimmering ice blue, his nails were finely carved claws yet looked a lot like crystal, fangs occupied his K-9 teeth, and his ears where like that of an elf, the outfit he wore was all black with blue lining obviously his old clothes destroyed and gone. Kamui wanted to jump back and scream, and was about to until…

"Don't scream."

Kamui mouth instantly shut itself without any command form Kamui or even thought. Kamui turned to see Nadil in the doorway watching him intently then he stepped into the room.

"I trust you slept well," said Nadil as he sat in one of the velvet chairs.

"What did you do to me," yelled Kamui accusingly.

"I turned you into a demon that will forever serve me," explained Nadil calmly sneering slightly.

"You --!" began Kamui but stopped after Nadil give another order.

"You shall now and form now on refer to me as master."

Kamui instantly changed his wording to 'master' as Nadil had commanded. Kamui looked slightly confused at what he just said. He didn't understand, how did he say that without meaning to. Nadil smiled at Kamui in a wicked way clearly taking enjoyment at his confusion and bubbling fear.

"Go a head say my name," order Nadil grinning his voice velvety with pleasure.

"M- M- Mas- Mas- ter," said Kamui trying to stop himself but find it difficult and harder with each letter.

"Resistance. I like that, it makes it more enjoyable when you say it. But even that won't last long, after all I did say that you'd serve me forever," said Nadil looking fairly entertained. Kamui looked back at him in disbelieving fear.

"Don't believe me? Fine then jump on one foot until I tell you to stop," ordered Nadil.

Kamui could feel his body started jumping on one foot, the other hang in the air, as Nadil began laughing to death. Kamui was starting to get really tired when Nadil told him to stop. When he did stop Kamui landed hard butt. Fear gripped at him, he could not control his body when Nadil ordered it.

"Now onto more serious matters," said Nadil as he got off the chair and stalked off to Kamui.

"What are you talking about Master," asked Kamui nervously as his body scooted back away for the purple haired man.

"I want you to summon your dragon," ordered Nadil, "Summon your dragon now."

Kamui started to glow black, he could feel something coming closer something inside him. Kamui tried his best to resist and tell what ever it was to go back but it wasn't working. Something dark suddenly erupted from Kamui's heart something very familiar. A huge dragon now occupied the huge room looking down at Kamui in surprise at its early arrival to its master. Kamui looked at the Dragon in surprise, if anything it made the turn of events even more confusing.

"Welcome to Dusis Dark Dragon Knight," came Nadil's voice as he was about to leave the room. Then he stopped in the doorway and gave one last order before leaving.

"You and your Dragon will not leave this castle unless I tell you. You better get to know you dragon by the time I return."

Kamui got so anger with himself he slammed his fist into the ground, the skin of his knuckles breaking and blood began to flow out. Breaking the rock underneath him, the dragon Dark felt sympathy for his master, went small and tried it best to comfort his new master. But Kamui wasn't paying attention to the tiny lizard though, he was was seething with hatred at his own helplessness.

"MASTER… WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO ME!" screamed Kamui in pure fury, and hatred.

dragonelf 8: Poor Kamui, having to follow that jerks orders. Tell me what you think of this chapter I curious to your reactions.


	10. Training

dragonelf 8: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they're wonderful. But I'm sure you don't want to hear me rambling, so I'll continue with the story.

Chapter 10: Training

Kamui was lying on his now new bed, in his new room, and new home. Dark was right beside him, like Kamui he too felt rage toward Nadil for doing this to his master. Kamui and sulked for the last few days, a demon coming to his room to deliver meals at times in he was to eat. Kamui at first would not eat it looking at the meal in disgust and distaste, but after a while his stomach had complained about the lack of meals too much that he nibbled at the end of red, juicy meat. The taste was surprisingly good to, but when Kamui saw drip down his hand coming form the meat he instantly threw the meat down surprised that it raw and then disgusted with himself as he realized that he actually liked it. He wanted to scream at himself for liking such a disgusting thing, yet it only made him more aware of what he had become. He watched himself in the mirror day after day as his muscles became more toned and hardening; the physic he always wanted as a young man had now disgusted him cause he knew were it was coming form, much like all the changes in his appearance did. Still he went on eating all the meals they fed him, though he always took a torch to cook it even if it was rare, and watching as his muscles toned themselves.

'Don't worry master you'll be free,' wrote Dark tapping Kamui on the head with the postcard, so he could see it. Kamui looked up from his pillow that he had been sulking on to see the card, confusion riddled his face.

"Master? I'm not your master," replied Kamui clearly confused.

'Yes you are the one whom summoned me, I did choose you.'

"Choose me?"

'Yes a long time ago when you were born. I went with Divine to find our masters.'

"But why me?"

'You can control true darkness, not many can do that.'

" True darkness?"

'Yes. True darkness its not as most people think it is, were it just an evil thing to be destroyed, true darkness was originally used to protect the other. It is the art of protection through concealment, but people fear darkness so its mostly misunderstood.'

" I see… But you're not bound to Ma," began Kamui but cringed and his own disgusting obedience, "Master Nadil so you can escape whenever you want."

'I WON'T LEAVE YOU MASTER!' wrote Dark as he squeaked loudly in defiance. Kamui was taken aback and watched the little creature he knew so little of. Dark continued, 'I won't leave. I won't abandon you master not to this horrible man or this place, and if I leave you'll get in trouble, I don't want you hurt, master.'

Kamui was relieved to see someone would stay with him, but he was a little sad because if he got in trouble the little dragon would be punished as well. But was there was still someone, someone he could talk to and let all of his frustration out, someone that was in Nadil's army and had been with him for as long as Ryu. A knock came to their ears from the door. Kamui and Dark tensed up they did not want any visitors at the moment. Darcia walked into the room with Ice resting gently on his shoulder, both his human eye and wolf's eye focused on Kamui.

"What do you want," growled Kamui harshly slightly baring his new fangs threateningly.

"I have been instructed to be your tutor on handling your power, also your sword master, and I'll teach you how to ride that dragon of your," said Darcia calmly his eyes never straying away form Kamui's face, which sort of irked him.

"Why should listen to you, and why won't Nadil or that other guy do it?"

"You need to catch up on your literature in your world," frowned Darcia not like he wasn't before but his lips seemed a bit more pressed, "Nadil absorbed the power of his dragon long ago, so the Wind Dragon is now dead or at least inside of him. Naraku has the same power to make other creatures become one with him, when the Dragon of Poison chose him as his new Master Poison became one with Naraku like Wind had been with Nadil."

"Oh yeah I remember seeing that in one of Ryu's books. Naraku is composed of that of many demons, and the main root was the thief. What's his name… Onigumo."

"That is correct, as for me I am not someone that can absorb things, to become one with so I still have Ice, which makes me the Ice Dragon Knight. As for not listening to me, Nadil is not the only one that has control over you," answered Darcia coldly. Kamui tensed at his last sentence, but Darcia continued. "But I really prefer cooperation more than ordering someone to do as I ask, so if you please follow me."

Darcia left the room, and not wanting to be ordered, Kamui followed after him into the dark halls. Dark rested on top of his head as he followed Darcia.

One week later elsewhere

Ryu listened carefully to any sound in the forest her senses were on alert, her eyes strain that might give her a clue. A long thin sword at ready was in her hand to attack any assailant yet was held in a slightly unsure position. The sword was long and thin enough to cut between the ribs, but strong enough to not break for anything. It was a simple practice sword basic in size and structure, the hilt was mostly made out of leather easing the blisters that would form on her hand later. The Dragon Tribe had not yet given her a sword insisting that she get the basic training first, this made sense to her and there was also the fact they still hadn't found a sword big enough for Divine yet though they were still looking. Ryu was in training at the moment Divine tense on her shoulder, he was not allowed to help Ryu in training, because this had to a skill she would have to develop on her own. Ryu listened carefully to very and any sound that could occur at any moment. Snap! Ryu turned to the sound, but everything was quiet. Something cold and smooth touched her neck. Ryu instantly moved the sword away with a loud 'CLANG!' gripping the assailant's shoulders and flipped behind him. He quickly turned around and got back into a fighting position. Ryu had to admit it Tetheus was good at his job, no scratch that he was the best at it. She only trained with him for two days, Well he trained her and taught her the basics, but already she was a sore from all the scrapes and bruises she received from him, and to top it off he was only using a wooden sword and she had the real thing. Rath, Thatz, Rune, Lero, and Lykouleon were watching her, impressed by her dodging maneuver within the short space.

"Even I wouldn't have thought of that one," replied Rath as he watched her intently with amazement for the first time not scowling at her.

"I'm surprised that she just refuses to give up even when her life is on the line," said Thatz.

'The trademark of an American; just pure dumb stubbornness,' thought Lero to himself, having a feeling the others wouldn't even know what an American even was.

"I get the feeling that stubbornness has a tendency to stick around were she's from," said Rune leaning on his palm.

Ryu Lunged at Tetheus, he parried and slammed his wooden stick on her back with a huge 'whack' that made even the spectators cringe, slamming her into the ground.

"It defiantly shows that she never held a sword in her live," again replied Rune wincing slightly.

Ryu quickly got up to continue the fight, facing Tetheus in order to continue when Alfeegi called across to her from the door that led into the castle. His lips slightly pressed in disapproval.

"Ryu you need to have your magic studies," he called scowling.

Ryu got up said thanks to Tetheus, both bowing to each other. She handed the sword back before she walked back to the castle. The Knights and Lero followed her, interested in seeing her use magic and see if it actually would work or blow up in her face like it normally did. Lykouleon stayed behind to talk to Tetheus interested to get the officer's opinion.

"So how is she?" asked Lykouleon as he walked up to Tetheus.

"It's hard to say sire. I'd say she has raw talent that still needs to be harnessed, but by the way she fights it seems like she's guessing. It seems like she's never even been a fight or thrown a punch," answered Tetheus honestly.

"Do you still want to train her? After all I did appoint you as her sword master and Alfeegi as he magic tutor," asked Lykouleon.

"Yes I'll continue to teach her," was Tetheus only replied as he looked up at where the girl once stood.


	11. Twins reunited

dragonelf 8: I know this chapter is short, but my brain is dead cause it's late and I need more sleep than 4 hours. Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm sorry I misspelled the names of the characters off of Wolf's rain so I fixed it in the this chapter.

Darshia: Darcia

Kebia: Kiba

Chesia: Cheza

Please review I like all of your ideas.

Kiba. Sorry about that.

Chapter 11: The twins reunited.

The days had gone by and it was all ready a month since Ryu had arrived in the world of the Dragon Knights, her days filled training with Tetheus as her swords master and Alfeegi as her magic tutor, by this time she had made a lot of improvement and could now use a spell successfully and stave off Tetheus for more than ten minuets. Ryu was staring out the window at the little town below and the huge forest that surround the castle, the path ways out and river, and those beautiful mountains in the back with Divine on her shoulder. Lero was out hunting again. He had insisted on keeping the wolf inside him alive and would go out hunting on his own normally coming back dirty.

"Ah what a heart warming scene Dragon Knight and Dragon watching the horizon."

"You really need to stop that hiding in the shadows Kharl, the light changes will really hurt your eyes," said Ryu without even turning.

"I could always fix them through alchemy," replied Kharl, making Ryu frown slightly.

"So what's up with Nadil lately? He's been real quiet as of late."

"Garfakcy went to Nadil's palace, but apparently Nadil was busy with something so he got some information out of Nadil's followers. Apparently, form what the demons are gossiping about, Nadil and some strange men are working on some project with a human turned demon. But the only one who really knows is Shydeman, Shyrendora, Fedelta, Nadil, and the supposed strange men."

"What type of project is it?"

"I really don't know."

"What about these strange men, was there anything on them?"

"There was a little but not really much. There is two of them one has long black crimped hair in a high ponytail, while wearing a white baboon skin, the other has blue hair with a left eye like a wolf. There are often seen wandering the castle though Garfakcy never really saw them. That's all I know."

"Baboon's skin and wolf's eye? Sounds to me like some characters I know, but that doesn't make since they're nowhere near related to this world, they weren't even born here."

"I wouldn't know I don't read literature of other worlds," began Kharl there was silence for a while until his hopeful voice came in. "So now that I gave you that information am I off the hook?"

"Fat chance! You have a lot to do before I ever let you go to do your evil a ways!"

"I hate Blackmail," frowned Kharl.

"Tough luck. Deal with it. Unless you want the Dragon Tribe to know all you're little secrets starting with Rath."

Elsewhere

Kamui's hatred for Nadil, if at all possible, increased to pure loathing. He did everything he was instructed to do with out hesitation or even a moment to think about it. Over the small amount of time he became a master swordsman, and well instructed magician to his own astonishment, though Nadil had ordered him to do it perfectly. He had done well, but because it was all for Nadil, Naraku, and Darcia, Kamui hated ever second of it. The only one Kamui could even actually talk to was his dragon Dark. Kamui had spared nothing form Dark as the little dragon listened to everything he said, in a short time the two were inseperaible. Dark had even shared his own experience making an unbreakable bond. Dark was the only one that understood Kamui to the core and knew of his great love for his sister and the deep rage he had for Nadil. Dark didn't mind this because over time they both had shared the same deep feelings making the two surprisingly alike.

Kamui was on his bed staring out the window to the free blue sky. Kamui was always stuck inside the palace the only time he got to be outside was when he and Dark were flying, the only time he felt even remotely free, but even that was chained down. So they often escaped to Kamui's room as soon as one could. 'Knock! Knock!' Nadil walked in through the door staring back at Kamui as he left the door open for Naraku and Darcia.

"What," said Kamui harshly his eyes narrowing. Dark tensed on his lap as he glared at the visitor.

"Now is that any way to talk to a man that is going to bring you to his sister," replied Nadil coolly.

"What," asked Kamui in surprise, just as Darcia and Naraku look back with annoyed looks on there faces. Something had distracted them.

"Kiba and Inuyasha, right," said Nadil to his companions.

"Yes," the two replied in unison.

"Then go ahead. I'll take care of Ryu," said Nadil. The others looked back then disappeared. "Now Kamui you've worked hard I think it's time to see your sister. A reward for your… Good behavior."

Good behavior! What good behavior! Kamui had never missed a chance to glare at the three men and most of the time had to be ordered to do something. Not like Kamui really cared as his thoughts filled with his sister, he had missed his twin and did want to see her very much.

Five minutes later

"Hey Ryu why are you in here," said Thatz as he poked his head out from Ryu's door, Ryu was still sitting looking out the window Divine was in her lap, purring in a weird dragon way as she stroked his head. Ryu looked up from her comfortable perch to see Thatz, Rune, and a reluctant Rath standing in the doorway.

"It's a beautiful day. Why don't you take a walk with us," asked Rune smiling at her, he like Ryu cause she'd help him water the plants.

Ryu look down at the glorious landscape and looked back up to her fellow knights, her face light up by the small shy smile. She was trying her best to get to know them better and spent many evenings with them, helping Rune water flowers. Baking foods form her world for Thatz whom seemed to love her cooking. But Rath of course was stubborn and every time he saw her in the halls he'd hide till she passed or head another way. Ryu thought that he still blamed her for everyone accusing him for being mentally unstable and for accidentally blowing magic up in his face.

"That sounds like a great idea if you don't mind," replied Ryu as she got up carrying Divine in her arms, ignoring Rath's scowl.

"Not at all," stated Thatz as Ryu walked up to meet them. Rath just gave a huff but remained silent.

"You don't like me much do you Rath," asked Ryu as she looked back at the man sadly.

"Want do you think," grunted Rath in a rude arrogant way.

"Rath!" said Rune crossly.

"That's okay I don't expect him to like me," stated Ryu to Rune as they continued walking stopping Rune form hitting Rath. "My story, though true, is a little outrageous, not to mention that I did appear out of nowhere, and Nadil's after me. His hatred is understandable."

That really ticked Rath off and veins started to appear on his head. He ran up in front of Ryu stopping her in her tracks, grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them a little. Ryu cringed a little in pain. A bruise was under his fingers one she had received in training.

"You act like you know me, but let me tell you 'YOU DON'T'," cried Rath as he squeezed harder causing Ryu to wince.

'He must be having a bad day,' thought Ryu as she was his hate filled eyes stare at her angrily.

"RATH!" yelled Rune and Thatz moving to stop him.

"Rune, Thatz it's okay," said Ryu to calm the other two down along with Divine whom she hugged tightly to her chest to prevent it form escaping. "Rath your attitude toward things is only telling me that you had a bad life nothing more. And I'm not going to pry, that's your life not mine. Besides we all have something in our past we don't like, weather its just embarrassing, or sad, or maybe because we feel guilty. Whatever the reason I think it your own business, you only share it when 'you' want it to. And for your information your information I don't care, what matters to me is now! I don't know you well because you won't let me and I'm okay with that I won't force you, because no one controls you but you."

Rath looked back at her in shock as he let go his arms falling limply to his side. No one had ever told him that because it always seemed like someone was getting into his past, but she didn't care. Ryu walked past the dazed Rath, letting Divine go and Rune and Thatz slowly trailing behind. Rath could feel his face heat up as he followed after sometime Rath. All of them deep in thought, especially Ryu and Rath. He felt like a stupid child, but maybe the reason he always felt a bit hostile was because he felt she'd find out, but if she didn't care then it was okay. He could feel acceptance flow into him it was okay. Rath sighed in relieve but this only made Ryu feel guilty cause she already knew so much about Rath through, not like he need to know about that.

'True I do know about his past, or least little snippets of it, but still I'll never truly know the real Rath not in a comic book or in really life,' thought Ryu as the four continued walking. Suddenly Ryu burst into song. Perhaps it was out of bordness, but it was a song she needed to hear.

"_How'd it come to this after all we've been through, two of a pair now on opposite side._

_From the very start, we thought if we dueled we'd watched each other's back and we'd battle with pride._

_We are closer than brothers, now we have to fight each._

_Can we trust our fate to the heart of the cards._

_No matter what, let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No matter what!_

"_It's been you and me hanging out playing games didn't ever think they would get this hard._

_Times running out, and there's so much at task, everything running on a turn of a card._

_We'll show what we're made of, as we fight for the worlds we love._

_And we'll be friends till the very end._

_No matter what, let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No Matter what!_

_I don't wanna give up, but don't ever give in._

_Don't want to duel with my very best friend._

_I could throw up the match, let him win every play, but there's some much at stake that I just can't walk away._

_Though I need a victory, you've always meant the world for me._

_That's one thing that will never change._

_No matter what, let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No Matter what!_

_No matter what, let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No Matter what!"_

(Just so you know I don't own that song.) All three knights stared at the now silent knight. Yeah it made Ryu feel a bit stupid but in the end it had given her the soothing affect that she wanted.

"That's a song me and my friends sing when one of us is depressed, or gets in a serious argument. It means that we'll always friends," replied Ryu to questioning looks of the knights.

After a silent walk the four reached the garden. Gary clouds started to form on the horizon, but it was still a beautiful day. Not like Ryu minded she wasn't exactly fond of the sun glaring in her eyes.

"Wooowww! I can't believe I was going to stay in my room when it was such a lovely day."

"What are you talking about, It's probably going to rain soon," replied Rath looking up in the sky as they continued walking in the garden path.

"I like the rain."

"Why's that?" asked Thatz curiously.

"Because when it rains the earth is being restore so the plants can grow."

"That's an interesting way to look at it," smiled Rune.

"Ryu…"

Ryu looked up from the others to see a boy in middle of the path. His hair was short and black, he had ice blue eyes and wore black slacks with a black jacket with blue lining. Ryu could feel her eyes widen in recognition, he looked different but he felt and sounded the same, and there he was standing in the middle of the path his own confusion settling into recognition.

"That voice… It sounds like Kamui," whisper Ryu as she stepped toward the boy her breathing stopping for fear that it was an illusion.

"By the heavens… It is you Ryu!" exclaimed Kamui as tears running down his face as he looked at her overjoyed.

"Kamui… KAMUI!" yelled Ryu as she went to her twin bother and embrace him, tears running down her face her voice shaky. "I've missed you so much, you've no idea!"

"Darn it Ryu. I've been looking everywhere for. Don't you leave without me ever again, Ryu," exclaimed her brother as he too embraced her tightly his voice cracking.

Unbeknownst to Ryu and the knights, a dark shadow loomed high in the trees. Watching the teary scene.

Meanwhile

Lord Lykouleon gasped as he felt the long hated presence of a powerful being on the eastern side of the castle. The paper work he as holding fell to the floor scattering all about. All the officers looked up to the sudden reaction. They had they're reports to make which was why the meeting had taken place. They all looked up at him curiously.

"What is it Lykouleon," asked Ruwalk as Lykouleon jumped from his seat, yelling only one word before sprinting away.

"NADIL!"


	12. Endless Sarrow

dragonelf 8: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are just awesome.

Chapter 12: Endless sorrow.

The two twins separated from each other, Kamui wiped away the stray tears that made his eyes all red and puffy. It was good to see that he still had human emotions and after so much worrying the thought that it wasn't exactly manly to cry was easily brushed aside with relief. Ryu also brushed away her own tears.

"Kamui, I want you to meet some friends of mine," said Ryu as she pointed to the other knights that stood behind her looking a little uncomfortable. "This is Rune, the Water Dragon Knight, this is Thatz, the Earth Dragon Knight, and that's Rath, the Fire Dragon Knight."

"So they're the other dragon knights," said Kamui breathlessly as he tried to walk away scared for their safety.

'Kamui, stay where you are, it's your sister after all. Think of how happy your making her, you shouldn't run away. Think of how upset she'd be.'

Kamui darted a silent glare at the man that was comfortably preach on a branch, watching in pure amusement.

'What are you planning Nadil? Did you do this to my sister?' asked Kamui telepathically referring to Ryu's new appearance.

'If you mean paying a quack to turn her into a demon, yes,' replied Nadil smirking.

"Kamui what's wrong?" asked Ryu worriedly, her brother was acting so weird, so quiet.

'Say 'nothing's wrong,' ordered Nadil without so much as a second thought.

"Nothings wrong, Ryu," repeated Kamui scrunching his face in pain as he tried in vain to disobey.

Ryu looked between the look and what Kamui said. She bit her lip, she knew her brother better than anything, and something was obviously bothering him.

"Something is wrong. Tell me," urged Ryu as she gripped her brother's shoulder.

"RYU, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ryu turned to see Lykouleon, and the officers running towards her and the other knights. Ryu though was soon distracted by another voice one that sent shivers up her spin.

"Kamui attack her now!" yelled Nadil from the treetops.

Before Ryu could move to look at her brother again, Divine gave a frightened 'ep' and she felt something graze her shoulder. Kamui jumped back while Ryu looked down at her bloody shoulder. Kamui was holding a dagger covered in blood, a look of pure agony and horror on his face. Apparently he hadn't backed up away form her fast enough. His body trembled violently as he tried to stop another attack form coming.

"Kamui…" whimpered Ryu in a voice of betrayal as Nadil jumped from his hiding spot landing next to Kamui.

"NADIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Lykouleon, all swords were out, except those that didn't have any, aka Ryu.

"To get a matching set. I have Ryu's twin brother Kamui, now all I need is Ryu herself," said Nadil as he smirked at Ryu and the Dragon Tribe, as he grabbed Kamui as pulled him closer to him.

"My sister and I aren't your possessions," hissed Kamui his eyes narrowing, as he tried to work against his own obedience.

"I'm surprise you still have the power to resist, what with all the controlling spells I placed on you," answered Nadil to his disobedient servant frowning slightly at Kamui.

"Controlling spells? What did you do to him Nadil," cried Rune for the first time since see Nadil recognizing the symptoms. Ryu was slowly grasping what Nadil said, once she did her look changed from betrayal to loathing.

"Little Kamui here was looking for his twin sister, he fell through the hole I made between the dimensions, and I turned him into a demon," answered Nadil, but he continued. "You should have seen it Ryu, it was just his bad luck that I took control of him before he time to escape unlike you."

It was like someone had slapped her across the face and she could feel guilt lay in the pit of her stomach. Clenching tightly to her breath Rath's face light with fury and before Nadil could even react Rath was right in his face giving him a good kick in the gut. Nadil flew back a little ways caught in the surprise, after a moment Nadil gained his sense back and with a ball of energy threw back Rath to the other knights. Anger, and humiliation flickered on his face until it faded into a smile, a wicked and cruel smile.

"Kamui," called Nadil. Kamui looked toward his master. "I order you that so long as you are in my castle you can keep your memories of your sister, but when you leave that castle your memories of your sister and family, and what happened to you are to be erased, and you will be the demon I want you to be!"

Kamui gaped in horror at Nadil's last order, before a huge pain circulated throughout his entire body causing him to fall to his knees arms clutched desperately to his body as it shook violently. Memories of his family disappeared before his eyes, memories of Nadil turning him into a demon, him being form another world they all began to disappear. 'No I won't let Nadil win. I have to hold onto something, something strong,' thought Kamui as he grasped hold on the one thing that Nadil could never touch. The one thing that didn't obey orders!

"KAMUI!" cried Ryu in desperation as she tried to run to her brother but Alfeegi and Kai-stern quickly grabbed her before she could take more than a few steps. Tears sprung to her eyes as she yelled at the two. " ALFEEGI, KAI-STERN, LET GO OF ME! I WON'T LET NADIL TAKE MY BROTHER FORM ME!"

"RYU IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! IF HE DOES WHAT NADIL SAYS THEN THE SPELL ISN'T GOING TO BREAK JUST LIKE THAT," explain Kai-stern as he and Alfeegi tried to restrain the struggling girl.

It wasn't until Kamui looked up that Ryu stopped moving her breath caught in her throat. Kamui looked back at his sister with a harsh icy cruelness, that she only saw when he was giving it to the bullies at school for teasing her, and that was years ago. She'd never thought she'd be on the receiving end on it. Tears flowed down her cheek her body limp with disbelieve, yet it was staring at her in the face. Rath watched Ryu's face fall into hopelessness as she slumped into Alfeegi's and Kai- sterns grip.

"Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-stern you watch over Ryu," order Lykouleon as he attacked Nadil.

Tetheus, and the Dragon Knights rushed forward and attacked Kamui. Kamui instantly brought out his own sword for the first time, easily dodging each of their carefully placed attacks. Divine looked back into his master's hopeless face he was scared for her as she sunk deeper in depression.

'Master…' wrote Divine, trying to get her attention.

"Why," whimpered Ryu so quietly that only Divine could hear.

'CLANK!'

"Why him?"

'SWOOSH!'

"He didn't do anything wrong."

'STAB!'

"I'm the one to blame."

"ARGH!"

'No it's not, Ryu,' wrote Divine panicking.

"AH!"

'Nadil is to blame.'

'SWOOSH!'

'He's the one who turned him and you into a demon in the first place.'

All sounds of the battle were drowned out as Ryu focus one the last post card that Divine wrote. Realization dawned on her face, then it turned to anger, and determination. She was tick and sad.

"Your right it's Nadil's fault too," said Ryu in a shaky voice.

'Ryu?' wrote Divine uncertainly.

"Divine, I need your help. I don't want to screw this up," said Ryu as she pulled out her ocarina pressing it to her lips.

Thatz was bleeding badly, in his leg. Kamui had caught him off guard and stabbed him in the leg. Rath, Rune, and Tetheus had a view scratches of their own but it wasn't too bad. Kamui also full of scratches and bruises but otherwise looked unhurt. 'Darn it, because he's Ryu's brother we can't attack head on, were as he can. Curse Nadil for doing this,' thought Thatz as he took a look to Nadil and Lykouleons battle hand gripping his bleeding leg. Neither was showing any sign of weakness, as they continued to cross swords. Everyone halted in mid action when they heard a sweet melody being played behind them. Ryu was standing on her own to feet was playing 'Minuet of Forest.' Tears streaked down her face as the plants reacted to her song. All sorts of flowers, trees, and vines attacked Nadil in an intent to hurt the man but tried desperately to capture Kamui whom evaded its grasp.

Meanwhile

Lero stood over the deer he had killed. He continued to chew on the hard muscle of its leg, until he felt the forest being pulled one way.

"What's going on?" he said aloud to himself.

Closing his eyes he listened in to any sounds that might give away what was going on. He heard the clanks of swords hitting swords.

'Oh! Ryu must be practicing her fencing with Tetheus,' thought Lero as he continued to eat the deer.

He paused again when he tree's leaned further out, as if trying to get up and walk.

'This isn't right,' thought Lero as he listened in again. Instead of the clank and clangs of swords he heard a sweet innocent melody begin played distantly.

'No! Ryu's in trouble! She hasn't even mastered that song!' thought Lero as he ran in the direction of the song all thoughts of the deer lost.

He ran and ran until he saw the battlefield, vines and leafs attack Nadil while vines tried to grab an unfamiliar boy that smelled a lot like Ryu did. Deciding to get an explanation later Lero jumped into action snapping for Nadil's throat. Unfortunately Nadil saw it coming and dodged just enough for Lero to grab his wrist. Lero tried again getting the shoulder this time. Blood spewed everywhere at the wolf's assault. Nadil kicked the wolf off, but the wolf bounced off the closest tree and tried to pin Nadil down with its claws, he dodged.

"Kamui, return to the castle immediately," ordered Nadil as he disappeared.

"Yes master," replied Kamui as back away from the vine.

With his sword out Kamui summoned Dark. Dark appeared before the Dragon tribe and Kamui climbed up his back. Dark took one look at Ryu and Divine, and knew instantly it was Kamui's sister he loved so much. As quickly as could he threw a post card to her, before he soared above the clouds. Ryu collapsed to her knees as she stopped playing too out of breath and exhausted. The plants returned to normal, the knights and officers looked at her in amazement. Ryu looked down on the card that was thrown to her by the mysterious black dragon.

'Don't worry I'll look after Master Kamui.'

Tears flooded her eyes again as the clouds overhead began to rain on top of her, and the others, washing the blood and dirt away. Lykouleon looked down on his Divine Knight, she deserved very amount of remorse he had, her pain felt so thick that he could feel it form were he stood. Lykouleon looked into the clouds of were the boy just left. 'He was a Dragon Knight, and was related to Ryu that's why he took him,' thought Lykouleon putting the pieces together. Everyone was well soaked and cold but they refuse to move waiting on Ryu, each feeling pity for her, and feeling her pain as if it were as air.

"Ryu…"

Rath spoke up as he walked up to comfort Ryu, Rune joining him along with a limping Thatz. They sat right beside her in the mud. Each had his hand on her back, trying to make her feel better.

"Stupid me to think my brother wouldn't come, wouldn't get hurt…" laughed Ryu sadly as she tried to hide her pain.

No one spoke to her they just watched her helpless. Not really sure of what to say or what to do. Ryu remained still, and quiet, her face scrunched up in pain. Her breath coming in heavy gasps as she tried to hold backstay in control, but it was quickly fading.

"It's not fair," whispered Ryu at last.

The silence continued the officers looked away unable to take the pain and sadness that contorted Ryu's face anymore.

"It's not fair," whimpered Ryu a little more loudly.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" cried Ryu as she dove into Rune's, Thatz's, and Rath's wet shirts, crying freely now. Divine was in her arms hugging her to make her feel better. Even Lero who didn't know what had happened went next to her and gave her a wolfish hug with his neck.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

dragonelf 8:… can't say much. Please review on this chapter.


	13. Rath's comfort

dragonelf 8: Okay so the last chapter was a little depressing. But I'll fix it.

Rath's comfort.

Ryu stayed in her room and locked all the doors she could. How could Nadil do this? It wasn't fair. How could he or anyone accept her to fight her twin brother? Ryu sobbed and sobbed over the matter. 'It hurts. My hearts hurts,' thought Ryu in pain as she clenched her chest. Divine looked worriedly at his master, he could tell how badly Nadil wounded her heart. Lero was cradle next her. He didn't know what to say, he only had a sister, and they hardly ever met, and he didn't know his parents they died before he even met them. There was no way he could even comprehend Ryu's position. So he just sat there, silent, not sure of what to do. Ryu continued crying, not sure of what to do herself.

Elsewhere

Rath stared out at the sunset from his balcony. Ryu had been stuck in her room for three days running now. She refused to let anyone in. Everyone had tried to get her out of there, but no one could persuade her. In fact everyone was feeling so bad for her that Rath continually sneaked out of the castle to kill some demons, nobody even noticed when he was gone. The atmosphere was so thick with sadness; it was seriously ticking Rath off.

"Darn it… This is really starting to tick me off," said Rath to himself.

'Ryu and her sadness is really getting depressing,' thought Rath. 'There has gotta be a way to get her back that happy attitude. Okay what are my options.

1. Find a way to get Kamui back to normal.

2. Send Flowers and Food.

3. Brake through her door and talk to her

4. Forget about it and let her stay miserable.

'Okay that last option really sucks,' thought Rath. Number one sounded good but how was he going to get to Kamui. Number three was okay but if he broke the door everyone would think Nadil returned with Kamui including Ryu. Two sounded real good but then there was the problem with getting the food to here. Rath looked at the balcony next to his it was Ryu's balcony. A small ledge ran between the two, but it was big enough for a person to walk across. An Idea suddenly ran across Rath's mind.

"Yeah that could work," said Rath as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

After a hard time of cooking Rath looked down on the food he was about to serve to Ryu, it was suppose to be Chicken, rice, with gravy on top, along with a bag of cookies, and water. Instead it was brunt chicken, blackened rice, with purple gravy, and a bag of burnt cookies.

"Ummmm… She won't care. After all she hasn't eaten in three days," said Rath reassuring him self. Finally he reached the balcony and began to cross it.

'Master what are you doing?'

Rath tripped a dropped all the food but he luckily caught the cookies, and jumped into Ryu's balcony.

"EWWW! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF!" yelled a guard that was standing right below Rath, while his partner was laughing.

"It looks like chicken," said the other guard recovering from his laughs, as he took his finger, scooped up some of the food, and placed it in his mouth.

"OH MY--! THIS IS AWFUL! NO FORCE IN ANY WORLD COULD HAVE EVER CREATED SUCH A DISGUSTING THING! I NEED WATER!" yelled the other guard as he ran to a nearby river.

"It's not that bad," said Rath quietly.

'Yes master, it is.'

Rath looked down to see Fire. He was looking into Ryu's room before he answered again.

'You seriously weren't considering giving that to Ryu were you,' wrote Fire in shock.

"I was, but sense I lost it, it really doesn't matter now," said Rath but he continued. "Fire why don't you go to sleep. I need to talk to Ryu alone."

Rath watched as Fire returned into his room. 'Besides I still have the cookies,' thought Rath. Ryu put Divine into the bed along with Lero on the end. The two had worried themselves to sleep. Ryu was completely dried up of tears, she was exhausted from all the crying but it was all she could do.

"Hey…" said a voice behind her, it was quiet voice.

Ryu turned to see Rath hiding in the shadows closing the balcony door.

"Hi Rath," said Ryu as she turned back to the sleeping wolf and dragon.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, Rath was hugging her tightly.

"I heard once, that hugging someone sad, makes them feel better," began Rath. "I'll hold on until you tell me to stop."

Ryu held tight onto Rath's hand, she didn't want him to let go. Rath had experienced worse, he knew the pain in her heart he experience the guilt. It was her fault that Kamui had met with such. Rath began to talk again.

"Don't think," said Rath. " Just live out each moment then move to the next. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future. Only you know what to do next, so what it going to be?"

"I'm going to save my brother," said Ryu before she knew it.

Rath knew the answer, it seemed right.

"Rath, thank you," said Ryu as she slowly fell a sleep.

Rath picked up Ryu and placed her in bed. He grabbed a chair and began to watch over Ryu the entire night. He watched over her all night.

dragonelf 8:I know it's short but it's two in the morning. I'm really sorry. I've been really busy lately. Sorry again, and thank you for all those wonderful reviews. If you have questions let me know.


	14. To be stronger

dragonelf 8: Okay I'm sorry for the long wait but my computer did a number on me and erased all my files. So I'm really sorry about that. Allow me to introduce my friends that have their own stories on this website, Tsume-n-carnate, and shortfantasychick.

Tsume-n-carnate here! Happy to meet y'all! Wait she wants to say something…

DE8: That was horrible you end your freaking story on "Poison!"

T: It was… "Poison," she said simply…. Get it right!

SFC: HI ALLL! Pie :P you both take way too long to update and crap… GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER! And I don't want any more of that "cliff hanger crap—like ending in the middle of a sentence! GRRRRRRRR! Well LOVE YOUR STORIES **hands a piece of pie**

T: SFC get off of me already! Thx! Yeah Dragon elf…. You yell at me but you drop off in the middle of a sentence! What's with that! (eating pie)

DE8: (slams pie in face.) It's not my fault, it slipped.

SFC: (on the floor laughing) PIE ATTaCK! **randomly pulls out billions of pies**---ATTACK! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR STORIES OR ELSE! **still throwing pies**

T: (ducks under desk)… OK! OK! I'll work on it! Gees! talk about "short" tempered…

SFC: **Rikki goes into "ed mode"** DIE! **T is now dead** VICTORY! Any other challengers?---I dare you to call me short (forgives T and reserects her)

DE8:Great now I'm all sticky. That's it! (Pulls out Rath, Dyne ((One of the characters from my original story that I hope to get published one day.)), and InuYasha.) Sick 'em boys! (Pulls out sword as well.)

T: … I gotta go! **runs away like a little girl!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DE8: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SFC: PIE!

DE8: now to the story…

T and SFC: twitch twitch

SFC: PIE!

To get stronger.

Ryu sat in a haze of mist, watching her destiny take hold of her, but she wasn't alone. Boys and girls from all over her world were there, each one going into a separate direction their own destinies grasping hold of them. Though most where in a haze she could make out a few of them one a girl with long brown hair that was spiked down a tail trailing behind her, another a girl with light pink hair and gold eyes, another was a girl with black hair wearing dark blue clothes and white, and there was a group of boys that she quickly recognized as the Gundam Pilots from Gundam Wing and the four Chinese gods and others. There were those that Ryu even recognize as her closest friends, Kuro was one of them and right beside her was a large wolf. Ryu looked to her side to see Kamui and Lero right there, there faces as blank as hers. Slowly the image faded before Ryu an unknown sense of peace holding her in its grasp.

"Live," said a body-less voice.

Ryu looked up to the sky where the voice had come from. The voice spoke again in its rich velvety voice, deep with understanding, knowledge, love, friendship, and kindness, unlike any Ryu had ever heard before.

"Live, because there is always someone waiting for you."

Slowly ten dragons formed a circle around her Divine was right beside her but he was big. Rath, Rune, Thatz, Kamui, Lykouleon, and Nadil were right there the other knights whoever were shrouded in darkness. Ryu watched as they all glowed there own special color, the color seeping to into her, strengthening her.

Ryu opened her weary eyes, they seemed to be heavier then they really were. Divine and Lero snoozed beside her. Ryu looked at the peaceful creatures lightly stroking the two. Divine began to purr, while Lero smiled and moved so the rubbing was on his stomach. Ryu giggled to herself as she stopped rubbing them. Ryu lifted the covers and picked herself off the bed. Looking up she saw Rath sitting in a chair beside her bed, his head bobbing ever now and then, like he was trying to stay awake but was failing miserably. 'Rath,' thought Ryu as she remembered last night conversation. 'He was actually being nice to me… Thank you Rath,' thought Ryu.

Ryu got up and slipped a blanket over Rath's shoulders. He finally subdued himself to his own exhaustion and fell asleep. Ryu smiled and walked over to her dresser picking up some new clothes and putting them on. A red tunic was fixed around her torso, baggy black pants wrapped around her legs, and brown leather boots fitted on her feet. Picking up Divine so he would stay asleep, Ryu left the room so that the wolf and Fire Dragon Knight would get a well deserve rest, carrying Divine tightly in her arms.

'Ting.'

The light sounds of a small crystal bell reached Ryu's ears, she slowly turned in the direction the bell was coming from. It rang ever so softly that Ryu was surprised she even heard at all, and as if it was calling to her Ryu began to follow the soft ringing of the bell. Minuets passed by and after some time walking Ryu finally reached the room were the ringing was coming from. The door was the only thing that stood between Ryu and the strange ringing. Looking at Divine then at the door, Ryu took a large gulp and pushed open the looming doors.

The room was as so dusty that it took a while for the dust to settle and Ryu to stop sneezing. When she was certain her sneezing had stopped she looked around into the empty room. In the far right hand side of the room their was a large bed, a few feet away was a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been lit in years, on the left hand side of the room were shelves and shelves of books, and not just books but small trinket's and musical instruments. Ryu walked into the room, with each step the dust kicking off her boots. 'Why is this room so dusty, if Cerozura saw this she'd have a fit,' thought Ryu walking into the room even further.

'Ting.'

Ryu turned to the small sound but was simple facing the fireplace, above the fireplace was a portrait, and the only thing in the room that looked untouched by the dust's wrath. Ryu couldn't help but gasp at the man in the portrait. He was absolutely handsome, long black hair hung form his back, violet eyes looking in some unknown direction mystic forces no man could even comprehended was lighting brightly inside them, White and gold robes framed his slim but muscular body, his creamy white skin went well with his robes, clutched in his thin hand was a plain katana, and right beside the man was Divine, holding his head proud and true.

'My old master, before you.'

Ryu looked down to see Divine awake in her arms, he was staring at the portrait eyes even, giving away no hint of his thoughts.

"He was your master, Divine? The previous Divine Dragon Knight before me?" asked Ryu.

'Yes.'

"Oh! I'm sorry Divine I didn't know this was his room," apologized Ryu to her little dragon, as he took flight in the sky and went over to the bookshelf.

'It's okay, he'd want you to come here any way, here,' replied Divine holding up a book.

"What was your masters name," asked Ryu weakly.

'Demius, now read this is important,' begged Divine.

Ryu took the book and went to the bed, cleared some dust off. She sat down and began to read the book in her hands.

**My name is Demius, and I am the Dragon Knight of the Divine enmities. **

**I leave to you my knowledge, experience, and hope. I know my time is near, and I am willing excepting this. The reason I have written this was so one may understand the eleven duel dragons, their items, and the songs of the elements. I've also included my experiences with the duel dragons starting from day one when I was chosen to be the Divine Knight.**

**I suppose it would be wise the dragon's, their items, and the song of the elements so that there will be no confusion in the times I've experienced. There are eleven duel dragons Divine, Light, Dark, Fire, Poison, Water, Metal, Ice, Earth, Wind, and Forest. Divine is the dragon of heaven and hell, and has the responsibility of watching over the other duel dragons, to retain balance. Light watches over the elements that have light aspects in them, which is Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Dark watch's over the elements that have dark aspects in them, they are Metal , Ice, Forest, and Poison. But do not think of these of these elements as evil as most have mistaken. Nothing is ever all evil at some point of their live they did contain innocence , and the dragon, after choosing a knight, is bound to that knight until the knight has died and the dragon must choose again. It 's like Yin- and Yang, the forces must be equal. The divine knight must make sure this balance stays in tact.**

**Each Dragon has an item , a treasure so to speak , that represents their element, but that doesn't mean that item is theirs, I doubt that they even remember what that item is considering it was spread across the dimensions. The items can be tangibly, some physical object, where as others are something like an idea, or energy, but no matter what these objects are very real and powerful.**

**The Songs of the elements are songs perfectly created to represent an element. This being the case, if one was to play the song they would have a temporary control over the element. The song once learned can also detect the dragon's items, and if the song is played near the object than the elements power is yours to control. Whoever not many know the songs and I believe that the songs a passed down to one person once every generation. **

**If the balance was ever broken the Divine knights responsibility was to restore that balance and the only way one could do so would be to collect all the items and learn all the songs, this will make the Divine Knight strong enough to full fill their duty. But it will not end the strength there, the knight will learn spells that are the most difficult to perform, and the knight like those before will have free passage between heaven and hell and to the other worlds. There is only one heaven and one hell so if one with dark ambitions where grasp hold of that power then he could surly conquer his world and every other world at, but he can only do it if the Divine Knight is present along with Divine. I know that this balance will in my time and I leave this book to explain how to restore this balance, and to tell of how this balance was lost.**

Ryu looked up form the book for the first time since reading it. 'He knew that he was going to die and that balance would break,' thought Ryu as she looked down on Divine.

"Divine, if he knew that balance was going to break than, why didn't he try to fix it," asked Ryu.

"It's not like he didn't try."

Ryu looked up to see Lero standing in the doorway, a downcast look on his face. Slowly he walked into the room, dust kicked off his boot, but there were four more paw prints in the dust. Ryu gave a questioning look to, but Lero answered before she could ask.

"I followed your scent here."

"Oh."

'Demius, died trying to restore balance so you wouldn't have to deal with it, Ryu,' wrote Divine holding up the flash card.

"So I wouldn't deal with it? I caused his death," said Ryu weakly, sorrow spreading through her.

"No, Ryu you didn't do anything, we weren't even born yet, all except for Divine. No one could have seen this, and the besides that won't change the fact that we have to deal with this now."

"But how can I find these items, learn the songs, and save Kamui!"

'Ryu you just might be able to safe Kamui if you gain this power,' wrote Divine to his master.

"I could save Kamui?" said Ryu to herself.

Images of her brother ran through her mind, then a picture of Nadil grasping hold of Kamui came to her mind. 'If I become stronger, than I'll be able to defeat him, and save my brother,' thought Ryu sorting out her thoughts.

"Thanks Divine I think we'll do that," answered Ryu smiling at patiently awaiting dragon. Lero and Divine let out a sigh of relive.

"Thank you Ryu. By that answering that you have ensured the safety of many worlds, and I can now teach you a new song," answered Lero smiling in a sigh of relive.

Ryu pulled out her ocarina from her pocket while Lero pulled out a harp from nowhere.

Ice of Hearts (Wolf's rain song only shortened, sort of.)

DCAG C DCBD DCAG FGA CD

When Ryu separated her mouth from her ocarina she saw the ocarina glow a dark blue then the glowing faded away.

"That was the Ice of Hearts, you now have the ability to find the object of ice," replied Lero putting the harp away, Ryu followed with her ocarina.

"So there's four dragons that haven't found a master yet," asked Ryu trying to make conversation.

'No. Metal's the only one that hasn't chosen a master yet,' answered Divine.

"Only Metal, but then who owns the over three dragons?"

"We don't know, yet, and from what I heard Metal's real stubborn and probably won't pick for a long time now," answered Lero. "… I think we should leave, this room is very scared and is not meant to be disturbed."

Ryu lifted herself off the dusty bed and placed the book back. Lero watched her dust herself off in curiosity.

"Weren't you going to finish reading it," he asked.

"I think Demius only intend for me to know how to restore balance, it be rude to butt into his life," answered Ryu as they walked out the door, Divine wrapped loosely around her neck. Lero paused before he reached the door. Ryu watched him curiously as he wiped around, went to the shelf, and delicately picked up the long object on the shelf. Pacing back Lero handed the dusty object to Ryu. It was the same katana from the portrait.

"Demius told me to give this to you before you left," answered Lero to the questioning looks. "My hearings different than yours, remember?"

"Oh right," said Ryu as they left the room together, leaving Demius to rest in peace.

With Kamui

Kamui sat silently on his bed, Dark bundled up in his arms. True to his word Kamui instantly remembered his past, trying many times to run away but always found himself walking back to the castle gaining what memories he had lost back. Suddenly a small energy signal flashed on inside his head, it was one he had grown accustomed to. With the repeated appearance of Garcia, and Naraku, but this time it was different.

"Dark someone's passing through to another world," stated Kamui looking down on Dark.

'Shall we go greet them?' asked Dark.

"Dark, you know I can't walk outside the castle walls without losing my memory."

'Not if you use your soul to talk to them, besides I'll use my magic to protect you,' convinced Dark.

Kamui smiled to his little dragon, than began to focus as he was taught many times. In one swift motion, Kamui's soul was pushed out of his body and he went to greet the one that was traveling from another world.

A girl around the same age as Kamui appeared before him and the intercross of dimension. She wore big black baggy pants with lots of pockets, black hiking boots, brown gloves, and a slightly tight blood red sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a katana hung through one of her belt loops and her brown hair was in a high ponytail only slightly spiked down. A tail trailed behind her, brushing along her legs, the girl looked horrified by it.

"What's going on?" question the girl particle frighten to death.

"You are at the entrance to another world," answered Kamui.

The girl turned around to see Kamui she studied him as he her. 'Where'd she get all those nasty bruises and cuts,' thought Kamui. The girl slowly backed away form him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you," replied Kamui as he extend his arm in an act of friendliness. "My names Kamui Kami, and yours?"

"Yuko Sasuna," replied Yuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuko."

"What's going on?"

"Another dimension is summoning you."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes. If a situation in one world is dire then that world summons a person compatible for that world."

"I don't understand."

"In other words, if a world is in trouble, it summons someone to help it fix the problem."

"Okay. But why me, and why do I look like this?"

"Reasons for a world to summon a certain person aren't entirely clear, but your new form must be like that for a purpose, the only question, is what."

"… Are you from another world too?"

"Yes I was looking for my twin sister, Ryu Kami, when I fell into another world like her, I found out later that I was the Dragon Knight of Darkness, and now I have no choice but to fight her."

"But why fight her when you obviously don't want to."

"The situation I'm in is complicated, right Dark," said Kamui.

Then Kamui quickly turned around, seeing something only he could see. He could hear each of Nadil's pound footsteps coming ever closer to his room.

"Listen you must quickly go to that dimension where you're needed, before master Nadil finds out someone is going to another dimension," said Kamui urgently as he lightly pushed Yuko in one direction away from him.

"Wait what do I do once I get there?" called Yuko urgently as Kamui started to drift away.

"You'll find out, just be patient," called Kamui back as Yuko disappeared into the world she was going to.

"Do you think she'll be okay Dark?" said Kamui to his black dragon.

'I'm sure she'll be okay, I can see she's a tough little cookie.'

"Thanks Dark that really reassuring, if she can do this then maybe I can be set free… Good Luck Yuko Sasuna," said Kamui as he returned back to his horrible master.

"KAMUI! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Nadil.

Reluctantly Kamui returned to his room, readying himself for his punishment.

dragonelf 8: I've included some of my other stories into this one so I'm pretty happy I could pull that off. Tsume-n-carnate and SFC left a while ago. We're really good friends and I recommend their stories, if you have the time that is. Tsume-n-carnate did Black wolf of paradise, kind of like a spin off of my story only it's going in a completely different. SFC refuses to tell me her story and even changed her pen name so I couldn't find It. . But we're all really good friends and live in the same area. Anyway please send your reviews those really do help a lot. Thank you.


	15. The Metal Dragon Knight

dragonelf 8: Where did everybody go? T.T

Chapter 15: Metal Dragon Knight.

Lero paced his way through the Forest surrounding the dragon castle. It had been two days since Ryu decided to leave the castle and look for the dragon's treasures. She had informed the Dragon Lord, as was to leave in three more days form now, along with the company of Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Lero all of whom had insisted on going or was asked by Lykouleon to guide her, but Ryu had a few more things to take care of before she went traveling throughout all of Dusis. 'This is going to be difficult, especially since Metal hasn't chosen, and we have no clue that the other dragons belong to,' thought Lero as he walked in the forest in his full wolf state.

'Crush.'

Lero ears pricked up as the sound of crushed grass reached his ears. It smell was definitely human but none he recognized and the aura coming form the noise was, dark, full of sadness, and hatred. Not something that was desirable to come across anywhere, especially if it was in humans, and demons.

"So you're the chosen's wolf's son."

Lero watched as figure appeared out of the shadows of the brush, a dark blue dragon was wrapped around his neck, matching the color of his hair, he wore long black robes, and had a wolf's eye in his right socket.

"Darcia!" cried Lero in surprise.

Lero could feel his fur bristle a few seconds after the shock of it, his ears lay back on his head as snarled, and growled at Darcia. Although he never met the man he knew all too well thanks to paradise. A man worth the pity of the world.

"What are you doing here, you're suppose to be dead," snarled Lero sharply.

"Time and space run differently in worlds," said Darcia stroking the dragon on his shoulders head.

Lero's attention snapped instantly to the little lizard. It was Ice Dragon, but why was she with Darcia? Lero quickly put two and two together not like it took much effort on his part.

"So your Ice's master. Not a wise decision in my opinion," growled Lero, Ice twitched slightly but otherwise was silent.

"I was as surprised as you are. I became a knight and now not only am I a wolf, but dragon runs through my veins now, but I have no intention of helping this so call king of dragons," said Darcia coldly as though Lero hit a raw nerve.

"What are you doing here!"

"To see this Ryu Kami, I keep hearing about. Her brother has been dieing to see her."

"You won't lay a single finger on her!"

Lero lunged at Dracia as fast as he could manage. Ice flew into the air as Dracia reverted to his wolf state. Dracia rushed at Lero, teeth extended, ready to tare away any flesh. Lero could feel a small clump of his fur being ripped away form his shoulder.

"So, son of the chosen wolf, do you have a name?" asked Dracia still in his wolf state as he spat out the clump of fur.

"Lero."

"Lero huh? You look like your father, but smell like your mother. Who'd have imagined a Wolf and a Flower half breed," mocked Dracia.

Lero growls deepen in hatred. Dracia rushed at Lero again, but this time faster than before, as he began pummeling Lero to the ground. Lero lay on the ground blood seeping out of a few scratches; Dracia reverted back to his human state as Ice returned to his shoulder.

'Done,' asked the dragon.

"Yeah, I just want to find out what was causing the scent of lunar flowers. We'll see this Ryu Kami later," muttered Dracia as he walked away.

"Darn it," cursed Lero as he put up his illusion, showing what looked like a badly beaten man.

Lero wiped away some blood that was on his brow, licking the blood away the particles. Lero began licking the blood away from his arm and hand. 'Darn it, how am I going to protect Ryu if I get pummeled by a bigger wolf. Especially Dracia. This is not good, why'd the dragon have to choose that certain,' though Lero.

'I can help you with that.'

Lero snapped to attention looking all a round him. He then released that it wasn't a voice it was written words in his head. 'I've gone crazy,' thought Lero feeling a little nervous.

'You're not crazy. I'm talking to you telepathically well writing actually, through my post cards,' answered the words.

"Who are you?" demanded Lero.

'I'm Metal, and I've chosen you, Lero, to be my master,' answered the creature.

Lero watched as the earth split open and a huge dragon a rise for the ground, it's scales where a shining silver, with gold eyes shining bright. The dragon smiled down on Lero. Lero could feel his paws go up to his ears, which were now far pointer than they should have been, his teeth longer than necessary, a few scales where underneath his fur.

"Aw great just what I need. To be the Metal Dragon Knight," said Lero quietly looking at a proud Metal Dragon ensnaring his new master.

dragonelf 8: Okay I it's not long, and it's been a long time since my last update but please bare with me and, review your thoughts of making Lero a Dragon Knight. Arigato.


	16. Family Reunion

dragonelf 8:Okay I'm trying something new with my FFVII fic that I never did before. And I really like it. It's were I leave messages to my reviewers. It's really fun. Any way here are my replies.

Saeka: I'm glad you like it. I've had a lack of inspiration, and partially cause I was a little lazy using homework as an excuse. I'm sorry it's been so long. T.T

Tsume-n-carnate: I thought I told you. I guess it slipped my mind at some point. Okay I get the picture all work on it faster.

Yami no Hikari-chan: I hope it's interesting. In fact I get a lot of reviews in many of my stories that say it's interesting. They're hard to talk to, but I'm really happy you like, and hope you keep reading.

Godoflight: YAY! You like it! I made Lero a dragon knight because it made since in my mind, I have no idea how that works but it just does. I'll put Kharl in this chapter.

Thank you so much for all of those reviews they're inspiration to me to keep going.

Chapter 16: Family reunion, sort of.

Ryu waited outside for Lero to return form his hunt Rath, Rune, and Thatz were with her. Rune sighed heavily, as Thatz egged Ryu into describing all the treasures of her world, while Rath glared at Ryu as if he hadn't comforted her at all, or the incident never happened. Ryu didn't mind it though she was busy telling Thatz about the pharaohs of Egypt, including the mummification process for Rath's benefit. When she heard Lero yell form the forest.

"RYU!"

Ryu looked up to see a slightly bloody Lero come running at her and the others. Lero circled behind the four and hide behind them.

"Ryu please convince him it's not possible," begged Lero.

"Convince whom," asked Ryu, Divine lying comfortably on her shoulder tensed slightly.

A small post card was flung at them hitting poor Rath right in the face. A small silver dragon was flying in the air, looking indignantly at Lero. After getting over the shock of the little dragon presence the group eagerly looked down on the postcard to see what it said.

'It is so to, possible Master Lero!'

The Dragon Knights all turned to Lero noticing the renewed sharpness in his slightly bigger fangs, and the new angle in his fluffy wolf ears.

"You're a Dragon Knight Lero," said Ryu bluntly slightly taken aback.

"NO!" cried Lero. "A wolf can't be a Dragon Knight! You're mixing up species here, since I am neither a human, demon, elf, or dragon!"

'Not so the ice dragon chose a wolf,' complained the silver dragon.

"He's a human that turns into a wolf. He's not a wolf originally. A wolf can't be a dragon knight," argued Lero, growling a bit.

'Like we dragon's care,' said Metal landing on Lero's illusions shoulder.

"He's got a point Lero," said the two demons, elf, and human in unison.

"Darn," whispered the wolf in defeat.

"Oh Lero this is wonderful. Who would have thought you'd being the dragon knight of Metal," cried Ryu jumping up and hugging Lero.

"I guess in the long run this benefits us, but still. Metal you could've chosen Zoma or Cesia," complained Lero his chest rumbling with growls, "I am hardly qualified."

'Well at least we now know whom Ice chose as her master,' wrote Metal completely ignoring his master. (Lero: Blood vessel.)

"You know Ice's master?!" exclaimed Ryu turning to Lero for the answer.

"Wait! How many other dragons are there!?" cried Thatz in surprise and confusion.

"You didn't tell them yet did you," stated Lero looking at Ryu accusingly.

"I was getting there," excused Ryu defensively.

'Yes after you'd explain how Egyptians use hooks to pull the intestines out through the nose for the mummification process,' wrote Divine. (Sweat drop)

"Cool! Forget the other dragons! Tell me more about these Egyptian's mummification process," said Rath in eager excitement.

"Ew! No!" cried Rune in objection.

"Maybe later Rath, when I can stomach it," replied Ryu sighing at his eagerness.

"I guess I'll explain the dragon," began Lero turning to the other.

"There are eleven duel dragons form this world. There are the four you know that serve under Light: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Then there are those that serve under Dark, which is Kamui's dragon. These Dragons are Metal, Ice, Poison, and Wood. They're basically the opposites of the Light dragons. Those together make 10 and the last dragon as you all know is Divine, which acts as a balancer or peacemaker so the dragons don't fight. So far all dragons have chosen a master," concluded Lero as though he was giving a lecture.

"So Rath has Fire, Rune has Water, Thatz has Earth, Kamui got Dark, Wind is Nadil's, Divine is Ryu's, and Metal is yours, Lero. I wonder whom own Ice, Wood, and Poison?"

The group jumped five feet in the air then looked around wildly to see Lykouleon smiling down on them, apparently hearing everything they said.

"Your majesty!" they all said in unison.

"I was just taking a break form the paper work I have to sign, and I over heard. These other dragons make a little more sense, but we didn't know of their existence till now. Why is that?" questioned Lykouleon sitting along with the knights on the stairs.

"They fell away into other worlds possibly, and people eventually forgot," explained Ryu turning to Lykouleon, "It was a very long time ago, and although how well records are taken care of they still can be destroyed or lost forever."

"So who's the other Knights," asked Rune turning back to Lero.

"We don't know Poison's and Wood's master yet. We just know they've chosen, but Ice belongs to Darcia," answered Lero gritting his teeth in a slight growl.

"Wait a minuet! Darcia! The noble Darcia owns Ice! The same Darcia that froze your world in eternal ice and was one of the main cause of your worlds destruction, and tried to steal paradise away for himself, whom went insane when he saw his dead girlfriend, and kill everyone in your world including your parents and their pack! Isn't he supposed to be dead! I thought he died the moment his foot touched paradise," ranted Ryu in shock jumping to her feet.

"Yes, that Darcia. Apparently time doesn't matter when it comes to world travel," answered Lero looking at his wounds that were already beginning to heal.

"I take it this is a bad thing," interpreted Thatz looking between the two knights.

"You have no idea how bad this is, especially since Darcia has decided to help Nadil."

"How do you know Lero," asked Ryu facing the wolf, then noticing all his new injuries.

Lero looked nervously at Ryu, then down at Metal.

"He came to catch a glimpse of you Ryu, and I met him part way, and because he's human he can cross the barrier, and…" Lero paused for a second, judging his next sentence and carefully wording, " He told me about Kamui and I can smell Kamui's sweat and blood on him, though it's faint, not strong at all. I think he's the one training Kamui, but I'm not certain."

Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Lykouleon tensed, and looked at Ryu nervously afraid she might break down again. Ryu remained silent Divine looked worriedly at his master. Finally a long calm breath Ryu answered as calmly as she could.

"I see. So he's teaching Kamui, probably even a little alchemy too. That explains a lot," said Ryu as she sat back down looking into worried faces. "Do worry I'm okay. I've decided to save Kamui no matter what, so I don't feel as bad as before."

Ryu put on a cheerful smile to assure them that she was okay, though they could easily see through it. She was hurting on inside to be reminded of her brother's capture, of what she felt like was her fault. Ryu not wanting to discuss the matter further quickly switched the topic to something else, though slightly related.

"Lero is it possible to see the rest of my family? I want to see them and make sure they're safe," asked Ryu turning to the wolf.

"Yes, but you have to have a fortuneteller and a strong one if you want to see across the worlds and you also need a magical creature that reflects, preferable something still alive. To strength the fortuneteller," answered Lero.

"Cesia is a very good fortuneteller," suggested Lykouleon, "And I'm sure she would like the challenge."

'But how are we going to find a creature that can do magic and reflects like a mirror and is still alive,' pouted Metal thoughtfully.

Metal instantly began to sweat as everyone looked down on him smirking slightly. Ryu looked down on Metal in pleading eyes. (Sweat drop)

'Crap,' was all Metal wrote, as Lero grabbed his dragon, and began walking up to Cesia's room with the others. 'This isn't going to kill me is it?'

"No you're just going to reflect images as you give Cesia an extra boost. Besides this can be punishment for making me a Dragon Knight," replied Lero as he went ahead of the others to give Cesia a heads up.

Ryu watched as Lero went ahead, staying behind with the others as they walked into the castle to the tower at they're own paces.

"Wait. If Lero's world is destroy, and everyone died than why is Lero here and alive?" questioned Rune moving up to Ryu for the answer.

"Lero's world isn't completely destroyed. Paradise, which is a world meant only for wolves in his world, restored his home and made it habitual again, the humans came back with a few other animals. Lero Father, Kiba, save his world the moment he took the flower maiden Cheza, Lero's mother, to paradise, but Cheza, Kiba, and the others that went along for the trip all died in the process mostly by Dracia. Paradise, in gratitude to Kiba, knew how strongly he felt toward Cheza and so Paradise, when Kiba and Cheza died, mixed their blood and produced Lero and his sister. Lero was to watch over the hearts of humans, while his sister was to make sure she reincarnated Kiba, and Cheza, along with Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue, and the others that helped. Lero's half wolf half flower so he can't be born through normal means and his world could not be reborn until everybody was gone," explained Ryu as best as she could trying to remember the snip bits she picked up form Lero, "But I wouldn't ask him, Lero doesn't like to talk about it."

"Why's that?" asked Thatz walking up to them.

"I think he blames himself," answered Ryu thoughtful, "It was the complete and utter destruction of a world, that took to make his birth. He feels that he caused their death that it was his fault. And his only meaning in life is to continue Kiba's blood line."

"So Lero was created to keep Kiba's line going," piped in Rath listening to the conversation.

"So I'm told. Lero cares deeply for Kiba and Cheza as his parents so I understand his hatred towards Darcia. Whom took everything away form him before he was born, he never even got to see his father, which is probably hard on him, though he strives to be like him."

"I sympathize with him myself," answered Rath as the final reached their destination.

Lykouleon opened the door to see Lero, Metal, and Cesia waiting patiently for them, Lero's face was slight red, and he looked a little annoyed. Metal was sniggering, while Cesia's face was a little red as well.

"Did we interrupt something?" stated Lykouleon in confusion as he and the others walked in.

"No your just on time," said Cesia hurriedly. She then walked up to Ryu and smiled sweetly at her. "Lero told me you wanted to see your family. I'll try my best Ryu, but I can't making promises."

"That's okay. You're a very good fortuneteller, I know you can do this easy Cesia," encouraged Ryu, " And if you can't I'll tried your best, and I'm very grateful for that."

Cesia smiled at Ryu for her encouragement. Then walked over to Lero for instruction.

"All you have to do is touch Metal while he's in his larger size, and use your fortuneteller abilities without moving your hands. The image should reflect off his scales making it appear like we're in the same place as the desired person," instructed Lero his face still slightly red.

Metal instant grew in his size. Cesia walked over to him and placed both her hand on his nose.

Images began swirling around on Metal's scales. The first image was not one Ryu nor the others really wanted to see. They were inside Nadil's castle as the place reflected around them, and there lying on the bed, covered in bloody bandages was Kamui, gritting his teeth together. Small gasps of pain escaped his lips every now and then, Dark was right by him, a pained expression on his face as he helpless watched his master.

"So this is what's like when your make master angry, by bending the rules a little," whimpered Kamui but gave a sharp intake of breath shortly after.

"Kamui!" whimpered Ryu looking down on her brother's ragged state.

"It won't work Ryu. They can't see us, nor can we do anything," explained Lero in worry.

"Cesia please let's leave this place, I can't take it," pleaded Ryu turning to Cesia.

The room instantly began to change. Rath silently walked over to Ryu and place his warm hand on her shoulder. Ryu looked into Rath's eyes to see the comfort he was giving her silently, she smiled up at him, feel instantly better beneath his touch. The rooms change to Ryu's home living room. There on the couch was Ryu's mother and father, Ryu's mother was crying her eyes out, while her father was trying to comfort her and newspaper was lying on the ground.

"What if they someone took them away," cried Ryu's mother a fresh wavy of tears over flowing her.

"They'll come back. Ryu and Kamui are very strong, and Kamui would never let anything happen to Ryu," comforted Ryu's dad trying his best to sound hopeful.

"Daddy's right, Mommy. Kamui and Ryu will be back," said Ryu's little brother Li confidently looking the age of 12. His chestnut brown hair was messy as always with brown eyes and he wore his favorite green Chinese outfit a round hat obscured most of his head. (AN: Think Li Syaoran's outfit, form Card captors Sakura.)

"I know but I'm still scared them," whimpered Ryu's mother.

"I'm home."

Everyone turned to see a girl with waist length fly away chocolate hair and green eyes, she wore goggles on top of her head, green shorts, white sleeveless shirt, brown gloves, and thick army boots and looked 19. A bag was slung around her shoulder.

"Anything Saria," asked Ryu's father.

"Nope. Not yet, their friends are looking for them, but Kura went and disappeared too. Ohkami, Seto and Ashura are still at it. People are really starting to get scared," answered Saria sitting.

"I see, dear I think it'd be wise if you got some rest," enticed Ryu's father as he helped lift Ryu's mother up.

"What about Li," said Ryu's mother worriedly.

"I can take care of myself," complained Li slightly indignant.

"Don't worry mom I'll make sure he goes to bed on time, you and dad get some rest," assured Saria.

"All right," muttered Ryu's mom as she walked away with her husband, she looked total thrashed.

Finally the room was silent and the only ones in it were Saria and Li.

"Sis did you read the paper," asked Li holding it out for her.

"No, what happened," asked Saria curiously.

"25 more people disappeared yesterday on all seven continents. Saria something is seriously up, this is becoming a pandemic!"

"You don't even know what pandemic means Li, but this seriously becoming an issue."

"I do too it mean big problem."

"It means a world wide disease. People aren't getting sick, they're disappearing."

"They'll come back?"

"Yeah. None of these people seem the type to run away for no reason at all," said Saria leaning back a little.

"Hope she comes back soon. She'll miss the cherry blossom falling, and she loves see that so much," mutter Li moving around a bit.

"Hey."

Everyone turned again to see three men walk into the room. The oldest looked 25 with black hair combed back, but was slightly askew, he was big and burly with very handsome features, he wore a plain levy jacket, with levy pants, and white T-shirt, Ohkami. The next looked 23, he was tall and skinny with short brown hair, and blue eyes, he wore a black shirt and pants, with buckles all over his arms and legs, a white trench coat trailed behind him, Seto. The last to enter was a skinny man that was slightly shorter than the others, he looked 20, he had long black hair in ponytail down to his waist, and bright green eyes, he wore levy jacket with a black wings on the back, he also wore a black shirt and baggy pants, Ashura.

"Any luck," asked Saria hopefully.

"Nope, we check the park again, but still no sign," committed Ashura rubbing the back of his head. Him and the others looking exhausted form all the searching.

"Darn it, I'm worried about her. You know how she was when she was little," committed Seto, sitting on the couch with the others, "She'd walk up to a completely shady guy and never notice that he might be a murderer or pervert."

"Oh, that's nice," said Ryu sarcastically.

All of the brothers and sister instantly turned to were Ryu and the others stood.

"Ryu?" said Ashura cautiously looking at his baby sister.

Ryu stared in shock at her family; she then turned to Lero whom was equally as shocked as her.

"Lero I thought you said that they couldn't see us," said Ryu looking to Lero for an explanation.

"They shouldn't. I don't understand what's going on either," answered Lero clearly confused.

"It is you Ryu," said Li getting up and walking over to Ryu to give her a hug, but his efforts were in vain as he fell right through Ryu. "Owie."

"But it appears we still can't touch them though," said Rune looking down the boy rubbing his head while looking and the elf in wonder.

"Ryu what's going on where's Kamui? Who are these people? Please tell us what's going on!" begged Saria also getting up with the others.

"Ryu you have to make this short. I can't hold on forever," interjected Cesia sweat dripping down her face.

"My name is Lykouleon, I am king of Draqueen, These are my knights Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Lero, and fortuneteller Cesia with the Metal Dragon, and Divine Dragon is with Ryu. Your sister has been under my care ever since she was able to escape Demon Lord Nadil's capture of her, and has been chosen to be the Divine Dragon Knight, while Kamui though still held prisoner to Nadil was chosen as the Dark Dragon Knight," said Lykouleon in a calm rush, while smiling.

All of the sibling's mouths flew open, except Ohkami's, as they gaped in surprise. They weren't exactly alone as the others gapped at Lykouleon's quick summery of events.

"Ryu what heck did you do," asked Ashura turning to Ryu.

"Nothing. I just got kidnapped by someone of another world, escaped and was saved by the dragon tribe," said Ryu simply. "Kamui on the other hand wasn't so lucky…"

"But Ryu your hair and eyes you look different," inputted Saria.

"Just cause I escaped Nadil's castle, doesn't mean I did it unscathed. It's the same with Kamui but he got the worse end," replied Ryu watching Seto and Ashura flame up in hatred towards this person called Nadil.

"So are you coming home soon," asked Li, tears slightly springing to his eyes.

"I'll try Li, but I have to save Kamui first," said Ryu bending down to get to eye level with her little brother.

"You won't have to worry about her safety. We'll take care of her," said the knights in unison smiling down on Li.

"What about the other disappearances?" asked Saria.

"Chance are they're people like me, Ryu, and Kamui. I wouldn't worry too much they'll find there own unique way of going home," answered Lero.

"Ryu I can't keep this up, hurry!" exclaimed Cesia.

"Listen, tell mom and dad not to worry, I'll be home soon, with Kamui," said Ryu.

"Wait Ryu you can't leave yet," said Seto.

"Let her go."

Everyone looked back to see Ohkami standing there his arms crossed looking wiser than ever.

"But Ohkami!" began Seto.

"It's okay Seto. Let Ryu go she has to do this on her own and we must not help," stated Ohkami as he walked up to the Knights and Dragon Lord. "Just don't return hurt okay. I don't want to stitch her up again."

"Don't worry," said Lykouleon assuring making Ohkami smile.

"Ryu wait second before you go," said Li, he quickly dashed and within a few seconds came back with a bag pack in his arms, holding it out. "Reminder of home."

"Thanks Li," said Ryu grabbing onto the bag. Slowly the image began to fade. " Make sure you don't get kidnapped by Nadil too!"

"Don't worry if we see him, we'll bust him up good," came Ashura's reply.

Suddenly the group was back in Cesia's room, Ryu still holding onto the bag.

"Lord Lykouleon you made Ohkami smile," stated Ryu.

"Is that a bad thing," asked Lykouleon.

"No, it's just hard to find any one outside our family and his wife that makes him smile," said Ryu. "So it's a good thing, it means he's putting his trust in you."

"Your families a little weird, those brothers of yours are really protective," said Rath remembering Seto and Ashura.

"I know but it's cool," replied Ryu. "Thank you so much Cesia for your help."

Kamui

Kamui laid on the bed grunting in pain every once and a while. Nadil had punished him the moment Kamui's spirit returned to his body. He remembered ever once of the punishment which made the wounds feel sorer.

'I'm sorry master Kamui this is my fault,' wrote Dark sadly.

"Do blame yourself Dark, Masters the one that punished me. I blame him," said Kamui with a slight smile.

"So your Kamui."

Both Kamui looked up to see Kharl standing in the doorway. Wearing his ever-favorite white robes.

"I'm Kharl the alchemist, the one whom turned Ryu into a demon," introduced Kharl.

"You did that to Ryu," growled Kamui to weak to move.

"Yes and she's going to make me pay for it for the rest of my life," said Kharl in slightly downed voice. "Any way she told my many stories about you."

"Yeah well, what the heck do you want," gritted Kamui.

"I'm sorry to see you in such pain, but I think I know a way to past the time by while you heal," said Kharl catching Kamui's interest.

"Yeah what's that," asked Kamui.

"I'll teach you a spell. A spell that allows you to see any one you want, regardless of whereabouts, and even shows memories. It's called a sight spell."

dragonelf 8: Wow I'm tired. So what ya think? Does this sight spell sound good, to you? I'd like to get your thoughts on the chapter so please review.


	17. An experience to dye for

dragonelf 8: Okay it's all fun to have seriousness in this story, but I think it needs humor now.

Chapter 17: An experience to dye for.

Ryu sat there looking through the bag Li had left her. Divine, Lero, and Metal were equally looking down the items in curiosity. Ryu had laid them all in a row across her bed. The items were two camera's, Ryu's notebook and sketch book, colored pencils, a family photo, a Yu-Gi-Oh comic, a CD player with one CD in it with extra batteries, and a large varieties of colored bottles. Lero sniffed the bottles for a second then quickly jerked his head away.

'What are those, master?' asked Divine turning to Ryu.

"It's temporary hair dye," answered Ryu looking curiously at Lero by his sudden reaction. "It's used to make ones hair different colors. This brand only makes your hair a different color for two days. I use it for Halloween and costume parties all the time, last year I made my hair powder blue for Halloween, I was Chichiri form Fushigi Yugi."

"I'm already well familiar with that 'stuff'," said Lero with a little bit of a growl in his voice emphasizing of on stuff.

"You know about it Lero?" asked Ryu curiously turning to the wolf.

"Just after I met you I was wandering around in another world factory and accidentally fell into a tub of that stuff. My fur is still red," answered Lero stiffly as he examined his fur.

Ryu instantly pictured Lero in his wolfy form swimming through what looked like a sea of red dye his eyes wide with shock. Kind of like those wolves in the first volume of Dragon Knights the ones with the human bodies.

"What was your fur's pervious colors," asked Ryu an idea popping into her head.

"Pure white," answered Lero.

"That explains why the redness in your fur is fading away."

'HA! Master Lero was stupid and fell in a tub of red dye!' wrote Metal laughing in a dragon way rolling on the bed.

"HUSH YOU!" cried Lero grabbing his dragon and shoving the still laughing dragon under a pillow, which he sat on.

"Do you want your fur back to normal Lero?" asked Ryu as she watched the dragon and his master at it while giggling with Divine whom also broke down laughing on the bed.

"Of course I want my fur back to normal!"

"Then come on lets go. I can get your fur back to normal," said Ryu walk to the door of her room.

"But those dye's only work for two days," committed Lero following Ryu.

"I didn't mean those dyes. The Maids have some bleach downstairs that we can use. The use it to make sure the sheets stay pure white. It'll work just as well as the permanent hair dye," committed Ryu walking through the halls.

"But that bleach smells. What are you going to do with that," asked Lero, metal sitting on his shoulder.

"Well you do too, you know. So after we're done you my friend are getting a bath."

"No way!" cried Lero instantly stopping in his tracks.

"Lero you want to get your fur back to normal right? You have to get a bath to get rid of the smell. Don't worry it's only going to take a few minuet if you corporate," answered Ryu, Lero gave a look of defeat and he quickly followed Ryu again.

"Fine, but ONLY a few minuets, then we're done," answered Lero.

'Master I'll help scrub behind your ears,' mocked Metal laughing again.

"SHUT UP!"

Else where

"Ryu! I need to ask you---? Ryu?" said Rath walking into Ryu room to find it completely empty.

"Ryu?" called Rath again looking around as he walked to Ryu. "Guess she's not here?"

Rath was about to leave when he saw the assort items on the bed. He smiled down when he saw the picture of Ryu and her family, when her hair was brown, but he could easily recognize her. His attention quickly changed as he looked down at the strange bottles. Slowly he picked one up and began reading the label.

"**Crazy colored hair dye. Amaze your friends with a new hair color. Instructions: place two drops of desired color in shampoo, shake thoroughly, and then apply to hair for its affects**. Why did Ryu's little brother give her this," questioned Rath still staring at the bottle.

Rath's curious face quickly changed to a smirk as an evil idea popped into his head. 'Oh this should be fun,' thought Rath as he grabbed every bottle and walked into Ryu's bathroom and did as the instructions said. When he was done went off to the next room.

After

"See Lero that wasn't so bad," said a soaking Ryu as she walked back to her room talking to the now pure white wolf.

Lero didn't say anything; he just didn't enjoy the bath at all or the bleaching. Ryu had to literally hold him down as he tried to continuously jump out. Lero's ears instantly perked up as he heard the sounds of silent footsteps.

"Ryu quiet, and don't move," whispered Lero pushing Ryu into a hiding place, hiding himself as well.

The two watched the hallway as a door opened and Rath came out holding the all the bottles of Ryu's hair dye. He sneakily walked away not noticing the slip of one of the bottles.

"That's your hair dye, but what's Rath doing with it," said Lero as he and Ryu got out to finding and walked over to the abandon bottle.

"I have an idea what he was doing," said Ryu a little mad as she picked up the bottle and read the color. A smirk instantly came to her face as she read it again. "What a fitting color for him. Lero quick lets go to Rath's room while he's busy."

Ryu instantly ran through the halls and went into Rath's room's bathroom. Quickly she applied the coloring, and ran off getting a new bottle of shampoo for the maid's room. When she returned to her room she saw all of her bottles back on her bed though all jumbled up and the dropped bottle not in its ranks. Ryu smirked as she places all of the items back in her bag. 'Tomorrow is defiantly going to be an interesting day,' thought Ryu as she tossed the shampoo Rath had dyed away.

Tomorrow

"ARGH!"

The screams had come form most of the rooms in the palace. Rath sniggered, as he dried his hair not even bothering to look in the mirror as he walked into his room and put his clothes on. All of the Officers, and Thatz, Rune, Lero, and Ryu where in the Dragon Lords office, each with outrageous hair colors. Except Ryu and Lero, who looked unaffected, yet highly amused?

'Lets see. Rune has purple, Thatz has orange, Alfeegi has red, Kai-stern has blue, Ruwalk has green, Tetheus has blonde, Lykouleon has magenta, Raseleane has sun burst, and Cesia has powder blue. That leaves one more,' sniggered Ryu as she watched all of them asking about what happened to their hair.

"I don't understand my hair was blonde this morning, but after I took a shower it became purple," complained Rune.

"I don't know how this happened," explained the confused magenta hair lord.

"MORNING ALL!"

Everybody turned to see Rath bursting through the door as happy as can be. Everyone in the room instantly snorted on the spot and trying to hold down rising fits of laughter. Ryu didn't even bother; she completely broke down in laughter. Rath's looked curiously at the others as they tried to hold down the laughter, but failing miserably.

"What?" asked the Fire Dragon Knight.

Thatz pointed to the mirror unable to hold it any longer as he fell to the floor rolling in laughter, his orange hair laying about him. Rath instantly went to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair had become bright hot pink.

"WHAT THE HECK! I MADE SURE I'D MISS MY ROOM!" cried Rath grabbing his pink hair. Everyone stopped laughing but Ryu and Lero.

"What do you mean missed your room," hissed the two dragon knights, and officers said in unison, a strange dark stress to the voice.

Rath: 0.0

"Opps," said Rath backing up a little.

"Serves you right, Rath. Stealing my hair dyes and placing them in everyone's shampoo, while I was bleach Lero's fur back to its original color," sneered Ryu. "I'm glad I saw you sneaking around when I did, other wise I'd have black hair, and I would have never had made your hair pink." 

"What you made my hair pink!" accused Rath everyone looking between the two.

"Ryu I think you should explain this," asked Lykouleon looking slightly intrigued.

"Sure. Every year in my world we have this holiday called Halloween. And every year during this time. I use those temporary hair dyes to color my hair for my costume I wear later that evening to celebrate. My family knows this so Li put them in my bag reminding me of the Halloween's we spent together," answered Ryu.

"Temporary? So they're not permanent. How long do they last?" asked Alfeegi.

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS! Why didn't you warn us," asked Ruwalk.

"I didn't know you were the victims, and I didn't recognize the room Rath came out of," answered Ryu. (Random Solider outside: "AHHH! MY HAIR IT'S GRAY!)

"But why'd you make my hair pink!" accused Rath, everyone glared at him, cause he started the mess, except Lykouleon, and Raseleane who were laughing.

"Cause you dropped it," said Ryu, 'and cause I knew it would hurt your pride more than any other color,' thought Ryu secretly to herself.

"This is certainly going to be an interesting two days," committed Raseleane laughing. "Magenta looks good on you, dear."

"It most certainly is, and you look good in sunburst sweet heart," added Lykouleon, making a personal note to ask Ryu for some of the hair dyes later.

dragonelf 8: So what'd you think. I gave Rath pink hair! I liked to hear your thoughts on it so please review. 


	18. The journey begins

dragonelf 8: I'm on a roll lately, though I feel incredibly sleepy. I'm not good to take this for granted, I'm going to get as much out of this as possible.

Tsume-n-carnate: It's hard for me too, but you suggested the color. AND HE DOES DESERVE IT HE BEING A COMPLETE MORON! And I can see him with pink hair screaming at his reflection.

Yami no Hikari-chan: I'm glad. I like making people happy. You wanted the next chapter so here it is.

Runeslittlesister: He probably will, I chose Rune cause I wanted his hair dyed too, but it's back to normal now.

Sould sista666: Will if you want to hurt a guy of his pride dye his hair pink, especial a guy as prideful as Rath. I really glad you like my story. Here's the next update.

Chapter 18: The journey begins.

"Okay, Ryu. You know what you're looking for? You, Lero, and Rune make sure Rath doesn't hurt anyone other than demons," demanded Alfeegi as Ruwalk hand Ryu a bag of money for supplies along the way.

The dragon officers, Cesia, and Dragon King and Queen were to bid the knights good-bye and see them off.

Ryu looked at Rath whom had currently busied himself by burning a nearby flower. Thatz watched him as; Rune packed up the supplies on the Darnas. Lero patiently waited at the base of a tree, his wolf tail swaying every once and a while. Ryu looked at Rath again the expression on his face was one that would make a demon runaway in fear; it was pure excitement at burning the little flower.

Ryu: Sweat drop.

"I'll try but I can't make promises," answered Ryu nervously looking at the farewell group.

"Please try. So what was it your after again," asked Ruwalk.

"The previous Divine Knight wrote about the Dragon treasures to restore balance. That balance might be away to get my brother back. So I'm going to find the treasures and restore balance in any way that I can," answered Ryu swinging her backpack off her back again, taking out both cameras. (One's a video camera, the other an instant shot camera.)

" Well I hope you find them safely," said Raseleane smiling down on Ryu.

"Do worry I will," said Ryu snapping the shot.

The grouped looked a little dazed as a bright light suddenly appeared, the only ones that were smiling in the picture was Lykouleon and Raseleane. The others all had goofy looking faces that looked like, what-the-heck-was-that. Ryu giggled as she showed them the picture.

"The technology of your world never seizes to a maze me," said Lykouleon looking at the photo.

"You get use to it after about a week," answered Ryu.

"They all looked confused, take another one," said Rath looking down as well. He had turned the pretty flower to dust.

Ryu went to one of the soldiers guarding the palace explained what to do with the camera. Quickly she got the other Dragon Knights along with the others. The solider snapped the shots and gave the camera and pictures back to Ryu as he return to his post. Ryu then gave everybody one if the photos, then she and the knights waved goodbye and were on their way.

"I hope they'll be safe," said Raseleane looking in the direction of the knights as they slowly faded in the distances.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Ryu is very determined. No force of any kind can stop her from saving her brother," answered Lykouleon, " and if anything bad happened Rath, Rune, Lero, and Thatz would know what to do. They'll look after her."

"Now Lykouleon, you have that paper work you forgot to sign last month to finish," interrupted Alfeegi staring sternly at Lykouleon.

Ryu looked back at the now completely disappeared Dragon Castle. It felt so strange to finally be leaving the castle. She hadn't wandered out of it because of the training she had with Tetheus but what would she do if she had? The only time she could remember being out of the castle was when she first arrived at Dusis, which was a long time ago. And she really didn't know much about the people of Dusis, or the currency at the time. If she came across a demon then she'd mostly die, but now she knew and the other knights were there to help her if she needed it. 'This is going to be a whole new experience for me being outside the castle,' thought Ryu as she continued walking forward.

"So where are we going to head to first," asked Rune looking back at Ryu as he continued walking, Thatz was leading the Darnas, and Lero walking right beside them.

"Well," said Ryu taking out a map. " I thought we'd start at Luwa, since it's closest. Then we can work our way up, I especially want to check out Mt. Emphaza."

"Why there?" asked Rath curiously turning back to Ryu.

"I read in one of the spell casting books Alfeegi made me study, that there's this demon protecting the mountain for sometime now. The way I figure it is that something is up there and it might be one of the Dragon's treasures," answered Ryu, already knowing some of the things on the mountain, like Gil, and the wind staff that could possible be the Wind Dragon Treasure.

"Okay I guess we're off to Luwa," said Lero.

Ryu smiled and took out the video camera and recorded their departure.

"Li wanted me to record our adventure to show when I got home. So this will be interesting."

Elsewhere

In Demon Dairy World

Eclipse looked out the window while Raefen was busy studying on how to be a great demon lord. Raefen looked at Eclipse, when he hadn't answered his question, he had been silent for a long time now deep in thought, normally he would look over Raefen's work to see how he was doing by.

"Eclipse, what wrong," asked Raefen in his usual child like manner.

Eclipse looked down on his young master, he could never deny Raefen any thing. Not like he really could considering the child was a Demon King, and one in which he served under.

"I was wondering if we should go on a trip," answered Eclipse looking back at Raefen.

"A trip? What for?" asked Raefen curiosity riddling his face.

"I sense impending danger. Not just for our world but for every world," answered Eclipse his muscles tense, "I never thought it'd get this far."

"Danger? More worse than when my darker side came out?"

"Yes. The Demon Lord that is causing this is very powerful, and he is from another world too so it makes it difficult to pin point how strong he is."

"So why are we going on this trip?"

"To help the race that has fought this demon for a long time, it will be a good experience for you, and teach you to strengthen alliances."

"But I thought that you said that a Demon Lord shouldn't help anyone, and not to mess with the affairs of other Demon Lords."

"Not if the Demon Lord threatens to destroy your territory, and the race we'll be helping knows more about his strength than we do so it will be a strong asset."

"I see."

"Besides wouldn't you like to take a break from studying," smiled Eclipse hitting his master's weak point.

"Boy, would I ever," yipped Raefen in happiness, like a dog getting a treat.

"I'll get the cloaks," called Raefen as he skipped out of the room.

Eclipse smiled at his master's child like manner. Who could have known there was such a thing as a lovable Demon Lord. His face soon contorted as he realized what his master was doing. Eclipse yelled to his master, as he ran after him.

" Master Raefen a servant is supposed to do that, and a Demon Lord does not skip!"

After Raefen collected the cloaks, and embarrassed himself, and Eclipse by skipping in front of the castle guards. They finally had their cloaks secured and were in the garden. Raefen was on his best horse while Eclipse was on his own stallion. Eclipse silently muttered the spell setting up the two departure and the two were instantly sent to the dragon knight world. The problem was they didn't end up in Draqueen as they looked around to see themselves in the Costa Rica village.

Inuyasha world

"Inuyasha calm down," said a girl in pink hair. (A.N: She's one of my other characters in another story.)

"Sakura's right Inuyasha, you need to calm down," said Kagome.

"Were bound to find Naraku sooner or later," said Shippo to calm Inuyasha down.

"Sooner or Later isn't fast enough," yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed, along with the others. He was going into one of his tantrums. And Sakura was getting fed up with it.

"Listen Inuyasha. Were all itching to get a piece of Naraku, but we don't know were he is right now," said Sakura as she leaned on a boulder next to the cliff's side running her fingers frustratingly through her hair. " The best thing to do now is to find the sacred jewel shards, it might be slow but we'll find Naraku that way."

Sakura looked up at her friends to see why they hadn't responded to her, only to see all of them gone.

"HUH?!" cried Sakura as she went to see where her friends went. They had completely vanished.

"AHHHHHHH!" the group screamed as the fell through a hole that swallowed all of them whole. Each one fell on top of the other as they landed to find themselves in Misty Valley, but they didn't know that at the time being.

Wolf's Rain World

Kiba could feel the tension in the air. Something was seriously wrong. But what was it. Cheza, Toboe, Hige, Tsume, Blue, Kura, and Kage looked back at the white wolf as he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Kiba," asked Hige.

"I don't know something is seriously wrong though," answered Kiba nervously.

"It the planet," answered Cheza fear dripped her words.

"What's wrong with the planet?" asked Blue.

"It's calling to us. It says we are needed elsewhere," answered Cheza.

The others tensed to her words. Kura looked at Cheza with the same expression. Kura was one of Ryu's best friends, and we she went looking for Ryu she had found herself trapped in the world of Wolf's Rain, but by now she was used to this, ever since Darcia had put that spell on her and turned her into wolf. She didn't mind this now that she was used to it in fact, it didn't even bother her much at all. She was now a black wolf with a scar crossings her eye where a bear had tackled her when she was saving Toboe. Cheza continued.

"Kura, your friend Ryu. The one you've mentioned. It appears she is the one that needs help most, paradise has agreed to her call and is going to send us on one of the paths she will take," answered Cheza.

"WHAT! What's happened to Ryu?! Is she okay?! Where is she going?!" cried Kura eager for news of her friend.

"Kura calm down. I'm sure your friend is fine," said Kage to calm Kura down.

"So what's taking us to, Kura's friend," asked Tsume as if he really didn't care.

"It paradise. Paradise is taking us."

"Paradise, but how?" asked the smallest, Toboe.

"Through a strong network of magic… Kiba, this one senses someone with this Ryu that is form this world's future."

"This world's future? Who is he Cheza?" asked Kiba walking closer to the flower maiden.

"This one is not sure, but he has the scent of Lunar Flowers just like this one," answered Cheza. "Paradise will be taking us now."

The pack of wolves, except Kura looked at the ground in surprise as it opened up to a bright light. All of them began falling. 'Hold on Ryu. I'm coming,' thought Kura as she finally landed, in the country of Luwa.

Final Fantasy VII

Sephiroth looked down at Wood that was sleeping peacefully in his lap. Luna's face appeared before his eyes blood that was substituting for tears ran down her cheek as she tried her hardest to safe him form Jenova, or mother as he like to call her. It had been two weeks since he had tried to destroy the planet, but when Cloud stopped him and defeated him Luna was the one that pulled Sephiroth's weak body out of the cavern in the mountain, then this tiny dragon appeared out of no where claiming Sephiroth as his master, and explaining that when Sephiroth had a change of heart he was finally able to make himself known.

Flashback

"Why are you saving me? Wasn't I your enemy just a few seconds ago," question Sephiroth hatred dripped with ever word.

"That doesn't matter your still a person, Sephiroth! I know you might hate everything, but that doesn't matter now!" cried Luna as she tugged hard, her blood tears running down her face again. "I don't want you to die! I can see a noble light inside of you, and that you really don't wish to destroy this planet! Sephiroth I know you love your own kind!"

Sephiroth looked into Luna's face, blood tears running down her face. 'She crying for me, just as she did for the Ancient, Aeris, but why? All I've done is caused her pain. I killed her comrade, I've tortured her friends, and I even caused her immeasurable pain. It's not possible for someone with the desire to safe me when I've done so much wrong, yet here she is,' thought Sephiroth in fascination.

"Do you think the world will except me now after all I've done. They'll most likely kill me on the spot," said Sephiroth smiling darkly.

"THEN LIVE AND ATONE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THEN GET ON WITH LIFE! LEARN TO STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET WITHOUT THE INFLUNCE OF SHINRA, OR EVEN JENOVA! YOU'VE GOT LEGS GET UP AND USE THEM!" screamed Luna at Sephiroth in frustration.

Sephiroth stared at Luna in shock never had he ever met such a girl.

End Flashback

"I've got legs, I'll get up and use them," muttered Sephiroth to himself.

These were the very same words that changed his life, before he had always had been a tool used by someone other than himself, Shinra, and Jenova. If there was one thing Luna taught him it was to live the way he wanted to no outside force. Sephiroth had decided to go out to get stronger and find what Cloud had found on his journeys.

It wasn't much later that Sephiroth found himself holding the little dragon Wood in his arms. He was chosen, as Wood had explained, as the Dragon Knight of Wood. Luna was soon after then kidnapped by a strange man, Sephiroth had wanted to go and help to force his way through with his rage, but he had to get stronger before he could help Cloud and the others so he wouldn't repeat his mistakes again. And before he knew it a strange man with purple hair, red eyes, and black robes appeared and had offered Sephiroth power. The mans name was Nadil, he had explained everything to Sephiroth in hopes of getting him to help Nadil in his cause. Sephiroth refused and drove Nadil away by killing him, Sephiroth quickly learned latter that it wasn't so easy to kill the Demon Lord. Sephiroth's head jerked up once he hear the sound of the soft bell.

'Master Sephiroth is something wrong,' wrote the little dragon as she always did.

Sephiroth smiled down on his dragon with kind eyes as he always did.

"No little one. I'm fine," answered Sephiroth.

'No master Sephiroth. You hear it too don't you heard, that small bell sound.'

Sephiroth couldn't help but frown on this, yes he had heard, it was bringing back some interesting memories.

"Yes, I hear it. What is that sound?" asked Sephiroth curiously.

'It's the Divine Dragon. He's calling all of the dragons and their knights to him. In other words he's chosen a new master after 50000 years.'

"So why is he calling?"

'The new knight has decided to restore balance. He needs the dragons and their knights help on this. But you don't have to see him if you don't want to Sephiroth.'

"No. Let's go see who this new Divine Knight is. This is a good opportunity to test my strength and to get stronger," answered Sephiroth, as he got up, holding Wood in his arms and his extremely long sword in his other hand.

'Alright!' exclaimed the little dragon in happiness as they went to the world of Dragon Knights in Chezarre. Sephiroth walked down the street even though people stared at him he ignored them and went on.

Nadil's castle

Nadil sat on his thrown he could sense the dimensions open up and allow four new groups from four different worlds enter the world of Dusis. One was the Dragon Knight of Wood that had so rudely killed him, well attempted. 'So Sephiroth is here is he?' thought Nadil his curiosity perked. Darcia walked into the room. Nadil lifted himself off the thrown and walked over to the man.

"Did you find out who that wolf, with Ryu is?" asked Nadil.

"Yes. He is the future son of Kiba and Cheza, which is why he has the scent of Lunar Flowers," answered Darcia.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he is also apparently the Metal Dragon Knight."

"I see. That adds a few more implications," answered Nadil irtterably.

Darcia merely stood and watched Nadil with both his eyes. Nadil smirk and lifted Darcia's chin by lightly touching it with a single claw.

"You've done very well for me Darcia. Be patient I will bring back your beloved Hamena to your arms again," muttered Nadil to Darcia.

"Hamena…" whispered Darcia quietly longing in his voice.

"In the mean time I'll give you a small portion of my power to you," said Nadil wind lifting his purple hair from his shoulders.

Darcia start to glow dark blue as he was receiving Nadil's power. His eyes we're wide as he felt the enormous power going through him. 'This is a small portion? It feels more like a mountain,' thought Darcia surprised by the amount of power Nadil had in him. Finally Nadil withdrew, smirking to himself and not looking the least bit phased.

"That power I've given you should suffice for now. It appears we have new visitors here in Dusis," said Nadil a little louder. Naraku had walked in looking slightly irtteriable.

"One of them is Inuyasha and his friends," answered Naraku, the others looked at them for answers. "I saw him disappear. Sakura was left behind though, she is currently with Sesshomaru stuck in cave with him."

"I sense the Flower Maiden here on Dusis along with Kura and the other wolves," replied Darcia.

"Sephiroth has also arrive here in this world, that leaves the last group, none of which I recognize," said Nadil to the others.

"Wait Sephiroth's here? I thought he wouldn't get involved," said Naraku frowning.

"Surly you've two have heard too. The bell inside your head," said Nadil calmly.

"Wait is it?" asked Darcia in his usual monotone voice.

"It's Ryu she's calling the knights to her."

"And this other group?" asked Naraku.

"I'll send my men to find out to take care of our guest until then feel free to stay as long as you please here," said Nadil as he called his men.

Shydemen, and Shyrendora instantly appeared in front of their master, Naraku, and Dracia looked in surprise as the demons looked up from their kneeing position, smirks graced their lips.

"You called Lord Nadil," said the two in unison.

"We have new visitors in this dimension I want to send out some of your warriors to greet our guest, but don't kill Kura, Cheza, or Sephiroth the rest can rot for all I care," ordered Nadil.

"It will be done," answered Shydeman loyally, causing Naraku to watch with slight envy.

He and Shyrendora lifted themselves form their kneeling positions and walked away. Nadil then followed in another direction. Naraku and Darcia looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to see if our Dark Dragon Knight has recovered form his punishment," sneered Nadil as he walked away up the stairs.

dragonelf 8: So the journey finally starts. New arrival have entered the Dragon Knight world, And I've finally included the other world characters.


	19. Safeguard

Dragonelf 8:Okay it's been a while but that okay. I'll try to update sooner but it's really been hard lately. Oh well here's your story. And this is a Kamui chapter.

Chapter 19: Safeguard

Kamui sat peacefully on his bed; a screen was laid out before him. Ryu along with the other Dragon Knights were projected inside the screen. Ryu looked like she was slowly returning to her normal happy self, but there was still a defiant slump in her step. Kamui felt happy that she was, but all so sad because he couldn't be there with her. He knew that the moment he leave the castle that he'd turn into that other self and end up killing Ryu. So he held tight and stayed at the castle, like a good obedient demon. He was still badly hurt and blood soaked his bandages but at least he was able to move. He got rid of the spell the moment he hear footsteps come closer to his room. Nadil didn't even bother to knock this time he just walked in.

"You gonna set me free yet, master," said Kamui harshly but with a little hope.

"Not yet, I have a use for you," answered Nadil calmly sneering slightly.

"Then why are you here?"

"… Come and leave your dragon here," ordered Nadil.

Kamui instantly felt his body jerk forward as he put Dark down and followed Nadil. Dark sat up to follow but Kamui shook his head no and continued to follow. Nadil walked through his castle quietly not even speaking to Kamui. Kamui followed him and stayed as silent trying in vain to stop his movement. Finally Nadil stopped in front of a door Kamui looked at it in slight curiosity. The doors opened instantly in front of Nadil revealing a small table with a strange assortment of food on it. Kamui turned his head to see what Nadil was up to.

"Sit down Kamui. I'd thought we'd have dinner together," said Nadil as he sat down.

Kamui followed and sat on the opposite end on Nadil. He looked nervously at the food.

"Don't worry, its not poisoned, nor is it human flesh," enticed Nadil as he took sips form his cup, "Now eat."

Kamui slowly began to eat what was on his plate. Nadil watched him intently eating at his own pace. The silence was deafening to Kamui as he obeyed his master. Finally Kamui couldn't take the silence between them any more he had to say something.

"What do you want master?" asked Kamui sternly.

Nadil looked up intently with deep red eyes, set perfectly on Kamui. His look was piercing and it seemed like he was reading Kamui's mind, finally he spoke.

"You catch on quick. Tell me Kamui what did you see when you separated your soul form your body?"

"I saw a girl, being summoned to another world," answered Kamui before he could stop himself.

"Another world? I see. Seems like I'm not the only one to make rips across the worlds, oh well. Tell me what was her name?"

"Yuko Susana."

"Yuko… Well it's none of my concern. Now tell me we're you happy to see your sister. It was what I promised."

"Yes," confessed Kamui reluctantly, " But it was a bitter sweet moment, thanks to you!"

"Oh please Kamui, I kidnapped her first. I can't have you ruining my plans for her," replied Nadil. " Now why are you so persistent on saving your sister? Speak."

Kamui looked up at Nadil, his eyes hard and cold.

"I… I… I… I made a promise to one day to save her, if she ever needed it," answered Kamui trying to stop himself, "Us being twins we have a special bond, we are connected by flesh, blood, and mind. We sense each others feelings despite distance."

"I see, well that makes sense," said Nadil as he began to sip at his cup again.

Kamui went back to eating though he avoided the cup by his plate, not really wanting to drink form it.

"Kamui I have a very special gift for you," said Nadil smiling to himself.

"No thank you, I've had enough gifts from you, master," snapped Kamui.

"You don't have that choice. And I'd like to introduce you to someone just like you later on. His name is Gil."

Nadil stood up walking around the table and grabbed hold of Kamui's arm. Twisting it ever so slightly as he yanked Kamui out of his seat and into the middle of the room. A twisted smile graced his face as he pulled a dagger out of his boot. Kamui stared frightened at Nadil.

"Now take your shirt off," ordered Nadil, Kamui followed.

Kamui did as ordered, revealing a large scar on his stomach form when Nadil stuck his hand into his stomach and turned him into a demon. There were a few other scratches on his body, but those were more recent.

"Don't worry Kamui this will only hurt a little now hold still, and keep quiet."

Kamui stood perfectly still as Nadil carved small thin red lines into him. He wanted so much to jump back and scream in pain as Nadil carved into him. After Nadil was done Kamui looked down at himself. Strange designs were drawn all over him complementing his scar and scratches. Nadil then place his hand on Kamui. The marks began to glow a soft gentle blue, then disappear, except for the scar. Kamui looked down at his hands. Something was different it didn't affect his outward appearance, but Kamui could feel it on the inside.

"What did you do?" questioned Kamui horrified.

"I made a safeguard," answered Nadil.

"Safeguard?"

"Yes, but you need not worry about that. Returned to your chamber now," ordered Nadil.

Kamui could feel his body turn and leave though this time he didn't fight he was grateful to get away form Nadil. Kamui dragged his hand a crossed the walls as he reached his room.

'Are you okay Kamui?" asked Dark.

"I'm fine," answered Kamui as he walked in.

'What did Nadil want?'

"To find out what I saw when we met Yuko," answered Kamui.

'He did something didn't he?' replied Dark noting the missing shirt.

"Yeah but I don't know what, all he said was 'safeguard,'" answered Kamui rubbing his hand against the scar fingering it. "We'll worry about that later. I wonder how Ryu's doing?"

Kamui worked his magic and a screen appeared before him once again. Ryu and the other dragon knights were on the over side through the forest.

"Ryu I swear I'll break threw this curse, somehow," swore Kamui.


	20. Luwa

Dragonelf 8: Some of you had questions to the safeguard… Well if I told you I'd spoil the story now wouldn't I. So it's secret. I know it's been a long time, I'm seriously not been doing well on updating all of my stories, any of them! I feel a little low on the inspiration end lately so it might be a while before I update a chapter on any of my stories.

Chapter 20: Luwa.

Ryu opened her eyes to the bright morning dawn. She had camped out in the woods that night with the other dragon knights. But it was the freezing morning air that woke her form her slumber not the sun. Wisps of fog issued form her mouth as the cold air mixed with warm.

" Good morning, Ryu. Did you sleep well?" greeted Rune noticing her walk up to the fire.

Ryu sat next to the morning fire to warm up a bit. Thatz handed her food to eat that Lero brought back from his hunt. Rath was already chewing on one of the strips of meat. Lero was knawing on the hind leg of the deer, preferring the meat raw.

"Rune, I could sleep on a sharp rock and not notice it, but yes, I slept well," answered Ryu digging into her own food.

"How close are we too reaching Luwa?" asked Thatz turning to Rune.

"Well," began Rune taking the map out, "we'll be there in five more miles. We can stock on supplies there and look for this dragon treasure or for rumors where they might be."

"There are bound to be demons guarding it, right?" questioned Rath eagerly.

"Originally the dragons used to guard their treasures, but when balance fell the treasure was said to have been scattered about to other keepers most probably not being dragons, and the dragons themselves forgot about the treasures. So we could possibly run into demons that are acting as keepers," answered Lero.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Thatz in amazement.

"When you travel through the hearts of people, you pick up things they know. I learned all about this that way, especially Divine's but he caught me. I met his first master's spirit and that's how I knew what was going on. Clow Reed also mentioned it to me as he taught my the songs."

"Clow Reed?" question looking up form the map.

"He was a very powerful sorcerer from another world, but he died a while ago," explained Lero, "He passed the songs on to me."

"Well that explains a few things," muttered Rath as he finished swallowing a bit of egg.

"We should hurry and pack up I want to get to town before too long," said Rune as he put a few things away. "We need to restock supplies."

Later Elsewhere

Kura slowly opened her eyes to the loud buzzing of people not too far away as they went about there business shopping. She lifted her head off the rock floor and looked about her and the other wolves' surroundings; it was a dark alleyway a little away from a street filled with humans that were carrying sacks in their arms. The others soon stirred awake and were looking around as well. Kiba went over to Cheza as soon as he saw her wake up.

"Are you okay Cheza?" asked Kiba gently as he knelt beside her.

"This one's fine," answered Cheza as she smiled.

"Where are we?" asked Toboe as he reverted to his human form and stood up, the others did the same.

"Well there's only way is to find out, right?" said Hige as he walked out into the sun.

The wolves then walked about the streets. A few people stared at them but other than that they were pretty much left alone and ignored. The civilians that still stared all turned to there neighbors and whispered in hushed voices.

"Such strange clothes… Do you think they're the demons?"

"I don't know, but we better stay away just incase."

The wolves could feel the tension in the stares. Kage looked down as he felt something lightly tap his toe, it was a small red ball the size of one's fist. The others stared at it; Kage picked up the ball just as a little boy rushed to get it.

"Can I have my ball back mister," asked the boy.

The boy whom was no bigger than one's knee had a mop of red hair, and big brown eyes, he wore shorts, small boots, and a baggy sweater. Large innocent eyes watched Kage with great curiosity.

"Pwease?" added the boy.

"Sure, here you go," said Kage handing the ball over.

"Um, little boy do you know were we could get information?" asked Blue kneeling down next to him.

"Over there," said the little pointing to a pub, " Daddy says that bartenders know everything. The bartender, Mike, might help you."

The eight turned to the bar to see its appearance. It wasn't shady or anything in fact it looked like a bright happy place to go if someone wanted a meal. Kura turned to the little boy and rustled his hair a bit.

"Thanks," she said and she walked to the pub with the others.

The pub was fairly well and a few people were in there eating and chatting away happily. At the bar was a middle aged man wiping the counter with a clean white cloth, his blonde hair streaked with gray with age, with small wrinkles around his mouth. They all approached the bar and sat down in the red velvet seats.

"Well, hi. Haven't seen you around here before, what can I get you?" asked the bartender in a friendly way, apparently Mike.

"We were told that you could give us information," said Kiba.

"I pick up a few things here or there, but what type information would you like: Fairy spells, Demons, Local happens, or are you hunting treasure?" asked the bartender smiling.

"Fairy spells?" questioned Hige dumbfounded.

"Demons?" said Toboe in equal confusion.

"Well can we start with where we are?" asked Blue.

The bartender stared at them in confusion for a while, and then smiled in his ever-friendly way.

"Why you're in Luwa, the closest province next to Draqueen and the Dragon lord," answered Mike, "Did you get lost?"

"Draqueen?" questioned Tsume.

Kura however understood. They had transported to Dragon Knight World. Ryu was here! Kura smiled a huge smile and talked to Mike.

"Luwa huh? I thought for a second that we were in Chezarre?" distracted Kura.

"That's on the other side of the planet," laughed Mike.

"Kura? You know this place," whispered Kage in her ear.

"Tell you later," whispered Kura then she turned to Mike again. "Were looking for-"

But Kura didn't finish when someone else walked up to the bar. His face was hidden by the black and orange hat he wore, only part of his ears were visible, but it was obvious he had thick black hair, he also wore a black jacket over a orange tunic, brown leggings, black gloves and boots. The man sat down in the soft plushy seat sniffling for a bit.

"I'll have the usual," said the man in a low deep voice.

"Alright just a second," said Mike as he went off to fill the order.

The man and the wolves stayed silent for a while. Kiba intently watched him getting bad feelings from him.

"So wolves, what brings you here?" asked the man with the hat.

The wolves all jumped back when they saw that he knew what they were. Kura glared at him, he seemed incredibly familiar. The man smirked at their response; it was no surprise to him.

He merely stood up; his hands on his hat obscuring his face a little.

"Lord Nadil has been looking for you ever since you escaped him and ran back to the wolves world… Kura," smiled the man.

Everyone in the bar was now watching the conversation that was brewing up into a melee. The man merely glanced at the people and with a single fling of his wrist. They burst into flames along with the doors. The wolves looked in horror at the sight then turned to the man. Flames pulsed out of his hand and around his feet.

"Who are you," demanded Tsume in anger.

"My name, wolf, is Fedelta," answered the demon as he took off his hat revealing his red and black eyes.

Elsewhere

Luwa seemed like a peaceful place to Ryu as she entered the beautiful city. Unfortunately, she was separated form her party as soon as she entered. Apparently there was a fire and everyone was rushing to help put it out. Lero left early, heading towards the smoke and claiming he had smelled something weird and it wasn't too long afterward that Ryu lost sight of Rune, Rath, and Thatz in the confusion. The crowd was pushing her in the direction of fire.

"RATH, LERO, RUNE, THATZ," called Ryu over the crowd, but it was too noisy, no one could hear her.

Finally unable to take the pushing anymore she ran to an abandoned alleyway. There, she sighed heavily with relief form the crowd. A pair of hands reached her form behind, as she looked at the crowd, too relieved to notice.

"There you are!"

"AH!" screamed Ryu as the hands grabbed her.

"Calm down, it's just me," said Rath, making himself known.

"Rath! Don't scare me like that!" scolded Ryu turning to Rath.

Rath stared at her innocently for a moment before answering.

"Okay."

"How'd you get here?" asked Ryu.

"I followed you, but I don't know were Rune, Thatz, and Lero went," answered Rath.

"Do you think they were drawn to the fire?" asked Ryu looking worriedly at the crowd. "I hope they're okay."

"I wouldn't worry," said Rath putting a comforting hand on Ryu's shoulder as he smiled down at her. " They're strong knights and know how to take care of themselves. They'll be fine."

Meanwhile

Kura and the wolves stared at the fire demon as he stalked towards them; each step he made set new floor planks on fire. Balls of fire surrounded his hands form the wrist up to his fingertips. The wolves backed away, growling at him. Fedelta smirked as he moved forward.

'CRASH!'

All those alive in the fire looked up to see a white wolf burst in through the window, a silver dragon on his back looking extremely vicious at the time. The wolf stalked towards Fedelta keeping his gold and blue eye on the man.

"I thought I smelled a fire rat," growled the wolf pacing forward.

"Well if it isn't the prince of wolves, and Metal Dragon Knight. You're Lero, correct?" said Fedelta as he turned to Lero.

"And your one of Nadil's servants, the fire demon Fedelta," replied Lero. He then looked to the other wolves; there was something familiar about them. "Why are you attacking these wolves?"

Lero put up his human illusion and stood in front of them. Fedelta smirked at the wolf.

"That wolf," began Fedelta pointing to Kura, " Is a personal guest of Lord Nadil. She's going to help along with Kamui; to bring down Ryu Kami."

"She's a friend of Ryu's?" questioned Lero as he turned and Kura.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, hand her over," ordered Fedelta.

"I don't think so," answered Lero as he thrusted his arm out metal forming at his fingertips into sharp sword like claws.

Lero ran forward returning to his wolf like state as he pounced on Fedelta digging his claws into the demon and biting into his arm. Fedelta light his hand on fire again and tried to burn Lero. Lero jumped to the side onto a table and attacked again. Fedelta dodged and attacked leaving an angry burn on Lero left flank. Lero growled and tried to attack but his leg wouldn't let him as he tripped on his paws.

"LERO AND ANYONE ELSE THAT'S NOT A DEMON IN THERE HOLD YOU BREATH!" yelled a familiar voice form outside.

Lero took a huge breath returning to his human illusion holding onto Metal as he stood beside the other wolves. Kiba grabbed onto Cheza and all the wolves, the flower, and Dragon held their breath. Water poured in from the windows into the small bar quenching all of the fires, and forcing Fedelta to retreat. The door burst open with the water pressure and the water spewed out. When it was all gone, all the wolves were soaked to the bone and looking slightly irritated as two dragon knights entered the building.

"Smooth move Rune. You put out the fire and gave Lero a bath at once," whistled Thatz complimenting the water dragon.

"I did not need a bath," growled Lero standing up and walking to his comrades shaking the water out violently.

"Sorry Lero but if we hadn't put out the fire as soon as we did, it would have spread to the other buildings," apologized Rune, " So what caused the fire?"

"That fire demon Fedelta," answered Lero trying to shake off the last bit of water but still being quiet damp.

"Really? For a second there I thought it was caused by our favorite pyro," said Thatz.

"Speaking of which where is he, and Ryu?" asked Lero a little worried.

"We lost them in the crowd, but I'm sure Rath's with Ryu," answered Rune; "They can defend themselves against demons."

"Uh-huh, you know how much he likes to kill demons," agreed Thatz as the three pondered on what Rath would do. All three of the sweat in nervousness at Rath's future actions.

"I feel sorry for the poor demon," whimpered Lero feeling his wolf ears seriously drop.

"Wait! you know Ryu!" exclaimed Kura turning to the three.

"Of course," answered Rune turning to the wolf. "We've been looking after her for the past few months."

"Please, take me to her!" pleaded Kura walking up to Ryu.

Everyone in the room was silent as they waited for the knight's answer. Suddenly the kitchen doors flew open as the waiter Mike came out with a tray of food.

"Here's your food sir," started Mike but then he noticed how damaged up his bar was, that his customers were gone and how burnt and wet the place was. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BAR!"

Thatz and Lero looked at each other then pointed at Rune.

"HE DID IT!" they cried in unison.

Dragonelf 8: All right that's that for now, hoped you liked it.


	21. Ryu and Kura Reunited

Dragonelf 8: Hey! I know it's been along time. I had a writer's block for a while so I'm sorry. I really am. Here a note you might want to keep in mind. I'm not forcing you to review if you don't want. If you want to great and I'll reply if you want me to as well. I'll post this at the bottom as well. I realized I was imposing on you when I asked for review so I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Opps I forgot to mention this. I don't own Wolf's Rain, Final Fantasy VII, Demon Dairy, or Inuyasha. I also don't own Kura or Kage cause those two belong to Tsume-n-carnate, who is making another version of this story, only Kura's the main character It was my surprised when I found her story, then I found out who Tsume-n-carnate really was and thus was born this other story that goes on with Kura. So Kura and Kage are her characters. But I do own Lero, Ryu, and Kamui, and other characters form other stories I made that just happen to pop up in this story, and most of the other dragons.

Chapter 21:Ryu reunited with Kura.

Ryu looked nervously around the forest. Rath had dragged her all the way out here while in the crowd was in confusion along with Ryu's mindset. Ryu turned to look at the man only to see the building excitement on his face as the walked further into the woods. A sudden conclusion suddenly hit Ryu as she watched Rath humming to himself in pleasure.

"Say Rath, why are we out here?" Ryu asked picking up a rock off the ground.

"Why else," said Rath in excitement as he turned to Ryu, "To hunt demons!"

Ryu throw the rock as hard as she could right at Rath's fat head. Rath grabbed his head in pain as Ryu loomed above him.

"Ow. What was that for?!" complained Rath looking up at Ryu.

"Rath, just what do you believe this whole journey is about!?" demanded Ryu her aura struck up like a wild fire.

"What else to fight demon," answered Rath as he stood up.

"That is not why we left the castle! We're here to look for the dragon's treasures!" hissed Ryu try to keep her voice level.

"I know that! But there could be demons guarding them, and if that's so then we're demon hunting right," smiled Rath as he reasoned with Ryu.

"Well it's possible, there could be demons," murmured Ryu in frustration, "But that still doesn't explain why we're here!"

"Oh that's easy. We're demon hunting."

"RATH!"

Elsewhere

"Why did you two blame me," hissed Rune, as he put away his dragon's eye. He had used it to restore the inn.

"Because you're the one that flooded the inn in the first place," answered Thatz as he fixed a chair.

"But he didn't burn it. That was the demon," began Lero also putting a chair up as well.

"We shouldn't be fixing thing, we should be looking for Rath and Ryu," muttered Rune looking at the two knights.

"Right," said the two in unison as they finished cleaning up.

"Uh excuse me."

Lero looked over his shoulder to see all the wolves' form before they were all watching the knights, the littlest one was the one that spoke. Lero was surprised to see other wolves like him. First time he had actually seen it. Lero could feel Thatz come up behind him and stare at the wolves, but they had their human illusions up. Probably would have gotten kicked out if they were in their wolf state.

"Who are they?" asked Thatz.

"They're the ones the demon was attacking," answered Lero, "They're wolves like me."

Rune sighed slightly then walked up to the wolves a smile on his face. There was a slight bow when he put his hand to his chest in an introductory way.

"I'm sorry if my water caused you problems. My names Runes, I'm the Water Dragon Knight of Draqueen, and these are my friends," said Rune gesturing to the other two knights.

"Name's Thatz, I'm the Earth Dragon Knight," answered Thatz waving his hand slightly in a friendly manner.

"I'm Lero, the Metal Dragon Knight," answered Lero, Metal popping up on his shoulder.

"Hi my names Toboe, and this is Tsume," said the smallest one with red hair that curled at the bottom of his neck, brown eyes, wore a red button up shirt, baggy brown pant tucked into dark brown boots form the calf, and had a silver bracelet on his wrist, pointing to the biggest one a man with tanned skin a cross shaped scar on his chest, had short white hair except for the end that was held in a small ponytail, he wore tight leather pant, black shoes, leather jacket with the sleeves torn, a gray torn shirt barely visible under the jacket, his leather sleeves started form his wrist to his shoulder, barely attached at the bottom of the under arm exposing his shoulder.

"Hn," acknowledged Tsume.

"I'm Hige and this is Blue," said the one wearing a yellow sweater, blue sweat pants, had fuzzy, messy brown hair and bright brown eyes, pointing to the girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes, with tanned skin, wearing a short black skirt covered by a trench coat, a red scarf held around her neck.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Blue politely.

"I my names Kage, and this is Kura," said the one with shaggy black shoulder length hair, with bright green eyes, was about half a foot taller than the one he pointed to, wore a simple black shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. Kura had bright blue eyes, almost a topaz color, with long black hair held in a high ponytail, slightly tanned skin, a scar was over her left eye, she wore a black tank top, Baggy green pants, and black Tennis shoes.

"…"

"I'm Kiba and this is Cheza," said the boy that looked like Lero, but had brown shaggy hair, and two blue eyes, he wore a brown leather jacket, a simple white shirt, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. The girl he held was small and pale, pure white short hair, all red eyes, gold choker like necklace with matching bracelets, she wore a bright red cloak reaching to mid thigh, with a hood, and matching red boots, underneath the cloak was tight white clothes with strange gold lines.

"This one is happy to meet you," said Cheza with a smile her eyes never moving.

Lero's eye's widened when he heard the last two names. Fear, doubt, shock, Lero could feel all his feeling mingle inside his own heart. His parents… His parents were here, right in front of him, unaware of their own son, to them, whom hadn't even been born yet. Sweat dripped off his chin he didn't know what to do; how to feel. Thatz, and Rune looked at the last couple in equal surprise. Finally Thatz turned to Lero.

"Hey Lero was the name, Cheza and Kiba the same as your-!" began Thatz but was soon cut off as Lero put his hand on Thatz's mouth.

"We'll talk about this later," muttered Lero to the two in hushed voice.

"Oh…" said Thatz then worriedly turn to Rune.

Rune silently nodded his head and kept his mouth shut, the same worried expression on his face. The wolves watched the three in confused expression. Not really sure what they were taking about. All they knew was that it had something to do with Kiba and Cheza. Lero then turned back to the wolves all trances of his conversation with his comrades wiped clean form his face. He did look like Kiba in a sense, especially now with his face straight.

"You said before that you knew Ryu. Considering that Nadil's servant attacked you its safe to assume that your not one of his minions, but how is it that you know her," asked Rune with a little bit of authority to his voice.

"I've know Ryu most of my life. I was looking for her when I fell into another world," answered Kura urgently.

"Hey now that you mention it. Didn't Ryu's sister mention one of her friends disappeared while looking for Ryu? Some girl by the name of, what was it? Kuri?" questioned Thatz to Rune.

"That's Kura," corrected Kura in slight agitation.

"Right! Kura!" said Thatz giving the girl a lopsided smile.

"Well you do have a bit of Ryu's scent on you, but it's not a lot," sighed Lero, "I guess we'll have Ryu see if you are who you really are. Do note that she won't look the same way you saw her back before you two were sent to different worlds."

"Why's that?" asked Kura her face curious.

"Nadil played with her body a bit, and turned her into a demon," answered Lero turning away.

"I see," muttered Kura a slight growl to her voice, but her face soon lightened up.

Finally she was one step closer to getting back to Ryu. 'At last, I found you Ryu. Your save,' thought Kura with a sigh of relief.

Elsewhere

Later

"Rath you're an idiot," sighed Ryu.

"That the hundredth time you've called me an idiot, so can you stop. It's getting on my nerves," snapped Rath.

"So tricking me into going demon hunting with, and ultimately getting lost in the forest next to Luwa was actually apart of your plan," said Ryu in mock surprise.

"Shut up…" muttered Rath.

Ryu sighed in exasperation as she walked along behind Rath. She hadn't expected this she was suppose to be looking for the dragon's treasure, but how she was suppose to do that was a little bit of a mystery. She and Rath had been looking all over this forest searching for it, which is how they got lost in the first place, and there was absolutely no sign of treasure. 'I wish this was easier,' thought Ryu as she walked on. She could feel something catch onto her foot as she began to fall face forward. Swiftly some hand caught hold of her around the waist and held her into a tight embrace.

"Careful. Some of the roots stick up," whispered Rath in her ear.

A blush reddened her face, as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Rath's body heat was flowing into her, which surprised her because he felt unusually warm. Then again he was the Fire Dragon Knight so maybe he was suppose to be this warm. It actually felt nice.

"Thanks," mumbled Ryu her blush deepening a shade.

What was she thinking Rath was a friend, her comrade, and her co. worker. She had to get rid of the blush somehow.

"Just don't go tripping on roots 'Kay goof ball," said Rath as he let go and russeled Ryu's hair.

"Rath!" cried Ryu in embarrassment trying to fix her hair. Rath just smile and stuck his tongue out at Ryu, "That's not nice Rath!"

"Who ever said I was nice," teased Rath as they.

'Grrrrrrr.'

The two instantly stopped the moment they heard the sounds. Their bodies went to high alert as they drew out their swords. Rath had a look of pure excitement, while Ryu was all focused.

"Finally a demon," said Rath on bated breath, "Isn't this exciting Ryu!"

"Rath, you're a nut case," said Ryu in agitation, "Apparently you've forgotten that I'm not good at demon hunting much less fighting one."

"I would worry," replied Rath in all seriousness, causing Ryu to look at the knight, "You've had all the train, now the point where you'll apply it, besides I'll protect you."

"I'll hold you to that," smiled Ryu with a little confidence in her voice.

With a jump the two faced a bush that was moving suspecting the demon was behind there. Without warning Ryu could feel something slice at her arm form behind. 'It was behind us!' thought Ryu in shock.

Elsewhere

Lero raised his head in surprise. He could smell it; Ryu's blood, she was hurt somewhere. He could feel his fur stand on end as he stiffened at the scent, revealing a few scales under his fur. Rune and Thatz turned to the wolf, even the other wolves looked back. The wolves in their wolf state.

"What's wrong, Lero," asked Rune turning to the wolf.

"I smell blood," answered Lero.

The other wolves soon sticked their noses in the air sniffing around too. Soon their fur was standing on end the blood wasn't something new to them but it wasn't that. It was the scent of something near the blood that bothered them.

"What is that?" asked Toboe.

"That's no human, it's not an animal either. Smells a little like the man at the pub," answered Hige having the strongest sense of smell.

"It's a demon," replied Lero.

"Well now we know that Rath is demon hunting," sighed Thatz heavily.

"Lero can you lead us to were the scents coming form?" asked Rune.

'Sure he, Master Lero has the sense of smell as good as a bloodhound,' wrote Metal.

"I am not a dog, Metal!" yelled Lero at his dragon with a slight growl in his voice.

'Wah! Puppy's foaming at the mouth!' wrote Metal as he gave small dragonish laughs as he flew away form his master.

"I am not a **PUPPY**!" growled Lero as he began to chase his dragon. (Still in his wolf state.)

"Wait Lero," called Rune as they chased after the two.

Lero ran after Metal, but it was also in the direction of the blood and with one mighty leap he was able to catch his dragon by the scruff of its neck.

'Hey,' complained the small dragon.

"Serves you right! Now let's go help Ryu," said Lero as he toss the dragon back on his back.

The two ran with the others close behind. After a little sprint they made to the battle scene. Blood was dripping form Ryu's shoulder, but otherwise looked unharmed as she faced off with one demon. Rath seem preoccupied with his own demon, though he looked like he was having the time of his life. Without a second thought Lero rushed into battle and began to tackle the demon that Ryu was dealing with. Jumping on top of it and chopping down onto the creature's neck. Rune and Thatz jumped in to help Rath, while the wolves sat backed and watched the scene play out in amazement. Rune circle his water spell around the demon and watched as it tore the demon apart. Thatz opened up the earth and had it sallow the demons remains.

"Hey. That was my demon!" complained Rath pouting at his comrades.

"Rath we shouldn't be fighting demon now!" yelled Rune completely losing his composure and began to strangle Rath at the neck.

"Rune don't kill him," said Thatz looking over his shoulder.

"Can't breath," muttered Rath.

"I'm not killing him," said Rune turning to Thatz

"You need to lighten up Rune," said Rath as he appeared behind the wolves causing them to jump in surprise.

Rune looked down at the doll in his hand. How he does that was still a mystery to them. When they looked up they saw him looking at the wolves.

"A lo," greeted Rath with a smile on his face with a big toothy grin, showing his fangs to them, "I'm Rath the Fire Dragon Knight. Nice to meetcha whoever you are."

Ryu stared at the demon for a mere second. Then briefly she set a side her surprise to find Lero. With one thrust of her new sword, the pervious Divine Knights Sword, she slew the demon. Stabbing it threw the heart.

"Lero you okay?" asked Ryu.

"I'm okay," answered Lero, "We found some friends in Luwa."

Lero jerked his head to the wolves that Rath was near by. Ryu watched in amusement as Rune got tick off and threw the duplication doll at Rath's head, knocking the knight unconious as Thatz buried the dead demon. That will make it easier to take him back to Luwa. But that wasn't the main interest right now, Ryu recognized all but two of the wolves, and she defiantly picked out Cheza smiling at the other knights in the back. Apparently thinking their antic's funny, which to any bystander that didn't really know them would, even Ryu sometimes giggled.

"The one with the scar on her left eye claims to know. Her name Kura," said Lero.

"Kura!" said Ryu in surprise.

The wolf looked up at Ryu for a second. There was silence in the area. Slowly the two walked towards each other, Kura reverting to her human form. Ryu could hardly believe it was Kura, her human form looked a little like the Kura she knew and loved, but her eyes were brighter, and she had black hair, and lets not forget the lovely scar or the fact she was a wolf. It was the same for Kura, Ryu looked totally different, she had: fangs, claws, white hair, and ruby colored eyes, she also looked different. The two finally came close enough to closely examine each other confusion riddled both their faces. 'Okay if she reacts right to this than she really is Kura,' Ryu thought as she planned to see if it really was Kura.

"Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead! Wicked Witch!" sang Ryu in a sing songy voice.

"KIKIYO!" cried Kura in happiness.

"So for today, now shout Hurray, the evil priestess Kikiyo's finally dead!" the two finished singing in unison.

"Kura!" cried Ryu hugging Kura.

"Ryu! It really is you!" cried Kura in happiness as she returned the hug, "But what happen to you! You looked different!"

"I could say the same thing! When did this happen!"

"A while ago. I'm guessing the same for you!"

"Yeah it's long story, I became a Dragon Knight!"

"Sweet!"

"Sweet!"

"It's Sweet!" the chorused together laughing.

After having a ball see each other in for so long and gabbing and singing away. The two finally looked up. Everyone in the clearing was silent with the same expression on their faces, except Cheza who was sniggering in the back. The expression quiet clearly said: 'What the heck was that?'

"There two of them. I can't take this," muttered Rath gripping his head.

Much, Much Later

Rath stood outside the door of his room. It was the middle of the night, and he was bushed form early. Ryu stood out in the hallway smiling sweetly at him; she was holding a bottle of something in her hand.

"What?" asked Rath tiredly rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"I asked 'if you wanted to have a drink of cider with me,'" repeated Ryu holding the bottle.

"When'd you get that?" asked Rath noting the bottle.

"At dinner."

"Fine," replied Rath as he allowed Ryu into his room.

Ryu happily hopped right in, and grabbed two cups and filled the two. Rath closed the door behind him and plopped right down on the bed. Ryu handed him the cup filled with the liquid.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," said Ryu.

Ryu closely watched Rath drink the liquid and she quickly dumped her drink into a plant pot. An evil sort of grin consumed her face as she watched his face glow red. She looked down at the label of the bottle with an evil smirk: 'Luwa's best Sake'. Ryu could already tell form Rath's hiccups and red face, that he was already drunker than a dog. Quickly she pulled out a notepad form her backpack and a pencil. Rath stared at her in a stupor as he held out his cup asking for more, so Ryu gave it to him.

"Alright Rath," said Ryu, "Tell me all of your most embarrassing secrets. Starting form day one."

Rath, thanks to the sake, happily complied with Ryu's demand. Not even realizing what was going on. He just kept asking for more sake so Ryu of course complied. When the interrogation was done Ryu had more than a hundred of Rath's deepest secrets all neatly written down in her notebook. Finally she made it back to her room, when she looked up she saw Lero awake on her bed.

"Lero? Is something wrong," asked Ryu shutting the door behind her and sitting next to him.

"I feel… like its time to teach you another song," replied Lero seriously.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Alright if you say so," muttered Ryu as she sat on the bed next to him and pulled out her ocarina.

Lero soon reverted to a human form and took out his harp and started the tune, Ryu soon repeat and practiced till she got it right.

Bolero of Fire: Fire Song

F D F D A F A F

Dragonelf 8: All right that it for now. Hoped you liked it. I'm not forcing you to review if you don't want. If you want to great and I'll reply if you want me to as well.


	22. Inuyasha

Oi Dragonelf 8 here!

Tsume-n-carnet: Yeah, just get to the story already!!!!

Dragonelf 8: Hey! I'll get to that, but I thought the reader would like to know your story!

Tsume-n-carnet: BUT I'M A READER TOO!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!! Oh… well, I guess I can say a little somethin' about my story. BUT I STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!

Dragonelf 8: Yes, Yes we'll get that! Right Rath!

Rath: I'm curious on this story. I'm I as smart and charming…

TNC: yeah, yeah, shut up already demon boy. I want to read more so I can see what happens with the wolves! Besides… you may be cute buddy, but Rune's so much hotter! **Drool**

Rune: Why thank you. But I would like to hear about that story of yours…

TNC: OK! But only because you asked!

Rath: HEY! I'M SPECAIL TOO! DON'T I GET THE ATTENTION TOO! THIS SUCKS!

TNC: Yes, you're special. **goes to get helmet** you're so special you get to wear the special helmet!!!

DE8:See Rath, she likes you! **Sniggers in the back** Any way it's too bad Eternal Ruler couldn't be here for this.

Elsewhere

Eternalruler: MHEHGASKDURSDARFHASDGASDGASKDHFASHDFYUH!!!! **Wiggles around helplessly on tree**. (translation: Darn you Tsume! I'll get you for this! Suffer the wrath of Eternalruler. "RAINING PIE ATTACK!")

Back with us

TNC: ACK! WHY IS IT RAINING PIES!!!! Ooo, blueberry! **eats pie**

Rune: Umm, about the story?

TNC: OH! Right, anyway I did a spin off of this story with the main character being Kura (Ryu's friend) What happens is that when Kura goes looking for Ryu she ends up being pulled by Darcia (hiss!) into the world of Wolf's Rain and becomes a wolf. It's currently on hiatus because I'm too lazy to finish my next chapter….

Rune/DE8: GLARE

TNC: Uhhhhh…. **Sweatdrop** but I'm going to continue it soon!!!! I swear! Don't hurt me…

DE8: Good girl. Nicely answered… When I first read it, I was away on summer vacation. Apparently you asked before if you could write this story. I honestly don't remember that, but when I read the story I was soooo confuse weather to be happy or mad!

TNC: BUT I DID ASK!!!! Don't get mad at me just because you conveniently had a lapse of memory!!!

DE8: WHAT!!!! I DON'T JUST FORGET THINGS! TNC "STAY!"

Tnc: ACK! **falls on face** ouch! What was that for! I was just kidding!

DE8: GLARE

TNC: GLARE

Both: MORTAL COMBAT! **start fighting**

Rath: Wow they have a really strong friendship. Look at them go at each other! **Eats pie.**

Rune: O.o you're hopeless…

Rath: Don't you think we should break them up by now!

Rune: be my guest. Women are nuts and I don't want to get into the middle of this.

Both: WE HEARD THAT!

Rath: But that fight looks fun. Rune hold my pie! **Joins fight.**

TNC: well, I'm bored. **evil grin**

Rune: I don't like that look.

TNC: **tackles Rune** YAY!

DE8: Look Rath! TNC glomped Rune!

Rath: What? What's a glomp?

DE8: Here I'll show you! **Jumps on Rath**

TNC: oooooo, I knew you liked him!!!

DE8: Yes but my passion towards Rath isn't as strong as my love for Link!

TNC: WTC? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!!

DE8: I've had a crush on him since I was 7. I believe he's in my closet!

Elsewhere

Link: What the heck! Get me out here I'm not you Lover! **Wiggles around in chain** What are you planning. I don't even know you!

Back

TNC: O.O uhhh… ok… so apparently you've kidnapped Link and have him tied up in your closet? WAIT! CAN I DO THE SAME THING TO ROY!!!!

TNC: brb **runs away**

Elsewhere

Roy: What the crap! Where am I?

TNC: YAY! I GOT HIM!

Roy: who the heck are you?

TNC: I'm your new girlfriend hubby, so get used to it!

Back

**TNC Returns with a huge bag**

DE8: I know who that is. Did you have fun?

BAG: MMMMFFFFGHGHGHGHG!!!!

TNC: Oh well, I did, but I'm not sure he's enjoying the bag… oh well! **opens bag to look inside** Don't worry, when we get home you can have the closet!

DE8: Hang on a second I go get Link. **Runs off.**

Rune and Rath: SO YOU MEAN WE WERE ONLY SECOND!

TNC: No, but a girl's got to keep her options open. Well, I guess if you really want, Rune, YOU can take the closet and I'll just throw Roy under the bed?

Rune: No, that's ok… I think I like being second.

Bag: MAHGKASDFJASDFHJH!!! (translation: help me you idiot!!)

DE8: I'm back!! **Drags gagged Link** So What'd I miss?

Rath: I'm only in second place? **tears flowing like waterfalls**

TNC: Well, Rath's feeling lonely dragonelf… what can we do about that? **Mumbles** I'm running out of places to store these guys! **has Roy in closet, Tasuki under bed, is plotting to tie Rune up in corner**

DE8: But Rath what about Ryu!? She likes you. Don't you like her? And Rune what about Tintlet?

Rune: oh yeah…

TNC: **whispers to DE8** dangit! Don't bring her up! I won't be able to lure him to my house if he's distracted!

DE8: **whispers back to TNC** but don't you have other guys at your place? I know I do. Though Links my Favorite.

TNC: Hey! Having one more never hurts! Besides, with all of these flamethrowers (aka. Roy and Tasuki) I need someone with a water ability!

DE8: Good point. So it's those two I knew you had the hots for Roy, Tasuki too huh? You sure love your pyros **Nod, Nod, Wink, Wink**

TNC: What can I say? They're hot… pun intended and made! But you know I'm a pyro! Fire's fun! **lights a match**

Rath: Hey let me help you with that! **Lights hand on fire and makes bigger fire** See it helps being a Dragon Knight of Fire!

TNC: **evil grin**

Rath: …?

TNC: **tackles Rath and ties him up** YAY! I got another one! I like fire!

Rune: So who else is at you place other than this guy **points to Link**

Link: MMMPPPHHHH! (Translation: What are you doing help! Or is people getting kidnapped normal too you. CAUSE IT'S NOT FOR ME!)

Bag/Roy:MMMMMMGGGHHHHHFFFFFFMAMFMAMAMFFMAMFHHHH!!! (Translation: What do you mean you! No one cares about you! HELP ME!)

Link: MMMMFFFFHH!? (Trans.: you can understand me?)

Roy: MMMFFFAHAKDHFAFDYHYYY! (Trans. : apparently! I don't get it.)

TNC: … are you guys getting any of this?

DE8: Nope. Any way let's see I have Seto in my hope chest, Sephiroth in desk with Sesshomaru, though I had to shrink them so they would fit and not damage anything, Ed's under Eternalruler's bed, Yuki's under my bed, and I got Yami in a box.

TNC: OH! So we're comparing collections? Ok! I got Tasuki under the bed, Roy's going in the closet, Rath's going to have to be stored at Dragonelf's **wink wink**, **whispers** Rune's going to have to use the spare bedroom, Kyo's hanging out in the living room. My dogs don't like him much. Tsume… he's my pillow! Lots of fur, he's fuzzy! Sano is… oh yeah! He's under my desk! And just so you know, Eternalruler doesn't know that we stuck Ed under her bed! **big grin** OH! I almost forgot! Miroku's chained up on the top shelf of my closet! I have to keep him restrained! He tends to wander off.

DE8: Wow you have a huge collection, but out of the ones I have Links still the Favorite. I bet it's the same with Roy and you. **Snuggles Link**.

Both Roy and Link: MMMMMPPPHHHHHHHH! (Trans.: WE ARE NOT POSESSIONS!)

TNC: **to Roy** you don't have a choice, baby cake!

Roy: MMMMMFFFHHHHHGHGG!!!! (trans.: WTC? BABY CAKES?)

DE8: **to Roy** don't worry Roy she gentle. Beside you'll like her once you see her.

Roy: MMMMMMMMM!!!! (trans.: Is that supposed to make me feel better!)

TNC: I have a miniskirt…

Roy: … mmmmmmmhmmmm. (Trans. : … ok.)

Link: MMMMMMMM!! (Trans.: WHAT!? YOU SERIOUS CAN'T BE FALLING UNDER THEIR SPELL!)

DE8: But Link…**Pouts sweetly** you don't like me T.T. **Tears start shining**

Link: mmm…mmmmmmm. (Trans.: I didn't… Well your sort cute **Blushes-**///-)

TNC: awwwww, he's blushing!

Rune: wait! WAIT! Since when can you understand them?

TNC/DE8: ……… **look at each other** IT'S THE POWER OF LOVE!

Rune:… sorry I asked.

DE8: Link you've been so good I'll untie you, but if you run away I'll ring you in like a cow in those cowboy rodeo's **Unties Link and ungags him**

Roy: MMMMMMFFFGGGHHHH!!!! (trans: what about me! I've been good! **Pouts** please!)

TNC: AWWW! OK! But… if you run away I'll hunt you done and when I find you you won't be much of a man anymore, got me hot stuff?

Roy: O.O **whimpers**

TNC: Good! **unties and ungags**

DE8: See Link this isn't so bad, is it? **Leans against chest blushes**

Link: … No… **Hugs DE8 blushes**

TNC: So? How do I look? (DE8 said he'd like me once he saw me)

Roy: … **nosebleed**

TNC: good answer. **hugs Roy**

DE8:So here we are now. Rath gone, and we have Roy and Link with us. What a perfect way to start a story.

TNC: WAIT! **tackles Rune and ties up** I almost forgot! Oh, k, now we can go!

Roy: HEY! What about me!

TNC: I only need him incase you go psycho pyro on me! someone's got to put out the fire!

Roy: oh… but he's sleeping on the other side of the house!

DE8: Wow. Well Link shall we start the story. **snuggles Link**

Link: Yes let's.

DE8: OH YAY! I almost forgot! **Kisses Link on the cheek Links face turns bright red**. TNC would you want to do the honors?

TNC: hold that thought! **kisses Roy **ok! Anyway! We hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long intro. But we certainly enjoyed it! **Winks** now go and enjoy this great story and you better leave reviews… although DE8 isn't mean about it… I AM! SO DO IT OR I SHALL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN! **smiles sweetly** Enjoy!

Chapter 22:Inuyasha.

"No Ryu. Try it again," said Lero as he repeat the tune on his harp again.

Ryu pressed the ocarina back to her lips and blew the fast melody out.

Saria's Song: Earth Song

D F A D F A

Once the song was completed Ryu pulled the ocarina away form her mouth when she felt it glow a light green, much like when it did with the forest song but was lighter in color gentle in a way. They had long since left the Luwa and were now wandering aimlessly around the Misty Valley. Ryu was now learning her next song, the song 'Saria's Song.'

"That song took longer to get down," noted Rune as he stood beside the wolves that were sitting around watching Ryu play her ocarina.

They looked like they enjoyed the melody, even Cheza had a slight smile on her face. Ryu couldn't help but smile at this. It was like she had an audience to, it was only when Lero brushed against her that her smile faded somewhat into a worried glance. Ever since the wolves showed up Lero had constantly been on edge, and for obvious reasons.

Flash Back

The Dragon Knights were all in the common room of the inn in Luwa. Lero had taken special note to get them up early though Rath was a bit hard. He was complaining about this huge headache he had. This only made Ryu snicker a little.

"Okay Lero, you have our attention. What is you want to talk about?" asked Rune as he rubbed some sleep away form his eyes.

"It's about, the other wolves… my parents especially," began Lero nervously.

"I knew they were your parents!" cried Thatz triumphantly.

"WAIT! They were your parents!? That big White wolf and this little white girl with Red eyes," said Rath in shock.

"I told you Rath! The names of Lero's parents were Kiba and Cheza, one was a flower and the other was a wolf!" scolded Ryu a quiet voice.

"That girl doesn't really look like a flower though, she looks like a human to me," interjected Rune, "But she sure does smell like a flower."

"Please! Can you keep your voice down," pleaded Lero urgently.

The others instantly became quiet and turned to Lero. He looked exactly like his father as he stared seriously back at them. You could tell the presence of the other wolves had seriously weighed down on his mind.

"I'm glad that you have been reunited with your friend Ryu," began Lero uneasily.

"But," said Ryu to help him move along and confess his doubts.

"But I ask you not to reveal to the other wolves my true identity," stated Lero, everyone jerked back in surprise.

"Hey wait a minuet! These are your parents and their friends we're talking about! You really want them to not know their own son!" cried Thatz in dismay.

"THATZ! He has a reason," muttered Rune, but he continued to look mystisfied himself, "Though I can't say I approve myself."

"I don't even want you telling their friends, my relationship with them. It must remain a secret," said Lero, "Ryu you must promise me that no matter what you mustn't tell Kura."

"But why Lero, these are your parents. Don't you think they would want to know they had a son?" asked Rath.

"If they know of my existence. They will feel obligated to have children, ultimately altering time, even if Ryu told I was born after they died when paradise opened. I can't be born if they have children before they die. I will exist prematurely, and since paradise can't be opened unless everyone in that world does die, those children and I will ultimately die anyway, and nothing will be accomplished. And this isn't just my fate on the line it's my sisters too. Her mission will never accomplished and my parents and their friends will never be reincarnated, to lead the peaceful lives they always wanted, and I won't be able to even help Ryu," explained Lero as he clenched his jeans, his knuckles turning white.

"Okay, Lero. We get what you're saying in protecting the timeline, but what about Kura she's in that with them. She's even a wolf, if they set foot on that mountain. They're all going to die and we can't help them then! Are you saying we should just let them all die!" interjected Ryu a little bit of fustrated anger in her voice.

"Hopefully Ryu she'll return to her your world by that time and not have to suffer, but if she does I'll have my sister reincarnate her with the others considering she is a friend," answered Lero, "In the mean time we have to keep this secret. Just say you found me in the forest next to the dragon castle with Metal, that not exactly a lie. But make it seem like I was always a Dragon Knight."

Everyone sighed and leaned back into the chairs. It's amazing how fragile the timeline seemed when involved the transportation of other world's it seemed like a beautiful glass orb that could break if you merely touched it. The whole situation seemed wrong, it didn't seem fair at all to Lero or Kiba and Cheza both never knowing it was there own son they were talking to.

"I guess I'll just have to try to keep Kura off that mountain even if I have to chain her down," joked Ryu as she smiled sadly, "I really don't want to see her die…"

"With a story like that, they'll think your nothing but a mere pet to the Dragon Tribe Lero," sighed Thatz.

"I can handle that, even if they look at me like a disgrace to all wolves, I can take it. It's for their own good," whispered Lero.

"Yours or theirs? Make sure you ask yourself that," said Rath as he stared Lero in the eyes.

"… Don't worry Lero we'll follow your lead," said Rune looking down onto the floor.

End Flash Back

"The tune was faster than what I'm use to," said Ryu, then in a low whisper added, "And my mouth's been hurting since this morning."

The group began finishing packing their bags and supplies, loading them on the Darnas. Finally when the Darnas were loaded Kiba and Rune helped Cheza onto one of the Darnas. Everyone had agreed to have her on the Darnas so she wouldn't have to use up too much energy and would have a premature wilting. No one really wanted that, even though Thatz didn't really understand what they meant. He thought she turn into an old lady, thanks to Rune, it was explained what happens to flowers when they prematurely wilt. Thank you Rune for being a flower expert. Finally they continued their walk through the Misty Valley, the mist curling around their ankles. A slight jab of pain hit Ryu in the mouth as she walked, with her thumb she began to wiggle her upper right fang. It complied without much resistance.

"This fog sure is thick, and it hasn't let up even though its mid day," noted Hige.

"It's always like this here," answered Thatz.

"A lot of demons use this place as refuge to get away form either Nadil's army or the Dragon tribe, and with this fog one can easily get lost, makes a prefect place for hiding. If I remember correctly there used to be an old witch living here, that ate humans, but then Rath blew her up," sighed Rune in exasperation.

"Hey we got a good deal with that! If we hadn't killed her, then Ceisa would still be her prisoner and we still be stuck with the old dead fortune teller, whose soul we keep bringing back form the dead," reasoned Rath in a rush, he then looked back, "Something wrong Ryu?"

Ryu instantly moved her hand away form her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing," said Ryu defensively.

"Yeah right you've been playing with your fangs all morning," sighed Rath as he turned around and went up to Ryu walking backwards with the others looking back at them as they continued walking.

"It's nothing really!" said Ryu as another jab hit her.

"I'll believe it when I see it, go 'ah'," said Rath as he opened his mouth revealing his own fangs.

They were a bit bigger than Ryu's and defiantly sharper. With a sigh Ryu obeyed Rath and opened her mouth wide and big. Rath examined Ryu's fangs for a bit, the edges of them had dulled but stilled looked sharp. With his finger he wiggled all four of them around, and finally came to his own conclusions.

"Your new fangs are coming in," said Rath.

"New fangs," questioned Kura looking back question.

"It's a genetic trait that the Dragon Tribe has, it's the same with demons. Our fangs normally dull with age and so they normally get replace with bigger and shaper ones, anyone that joins the tribe, normally inherits this trait, along with our ears that grow pointed, but still remain pretty small, more human in size," explained Rune.

"So why is Ryu's teeth getting replaced," asked Toboe.

"Because though Ryu's a Dragon/Demon now. She was human before it, the transformation form normal human teeth to fangs, must have dulled the fang a bit. This makes the new fangs come in early. Me and Rune had to go through the same thing when we were first into the dragon tribe and were developing those traits," answered Thatz then added to Rune, "Alfeegi told me how upset you were when your ears shrunk down Rune."

"Thatz, We of the fairy tribe pride ourselves in two different things. In our healing abilities and our ears acute sense of sounds, although the dragon tribe has good hearings, it's not as good as the elf's," said Rune defiantly.

"Sorry you highness, but your ears are back to there traditional selves now," said Thatz pulling Rune's hair back showing that they were indeed bigger and longer than any normal ear.

"Before you stray anymore off topic," said Rune slapping Thatz hand away, "If your new fangs are coming in Ryu, I suggest you pull out the old ones, otherwise the new ones will tear up your gums, it's not a pleasant experience."

"Why's that," asked Ryu.

"Ever had your wisdom teeth pulled out? It's like that only your bleeding and you stay sick for about a week," answered Thatz.

Ryu watched as Kura instantly cringed and look slightly sick. Now that she thought about Kura had her wisdom teeth pulled out, and whenever she or her friends mentioned it, Kura would look instantly sick and start crying out 'the horror! The horror!' It was a little bit amusing but gave Ryu a good reason not to look forward to having her wisdom teeth pulled out, and to start praying about having them come in correctly. Ryu reached back into her mouth and with a sick squishing sound pulled all four out. She turns to the side of the road and spit out the blood pooling in her mouth.

"So that four," said Thatz looking back at the muddy white spots in Ryu's had, " So the tooth fairy will give you four dollars tonight."

"You still believe in the tooth fairy?" cried Rath in surprise.

"Hey money's money, oh by the Ryu. Can I have it," asked Thatz.

"Sure," sighed Ryu in exasperation as she gave Thatz the teeth.

"TOOTH FAIRY YOU BETTER BE SENDING THE BUCKS!" cried Thatz to the sky.

Everyone sighed and shook their heads in embarrassment. Thatz was such a money hound. The group wandered around the valley for a while talking about useless things as they all walked. Slowly a bar came into sight, by that time half of the new fang of Ryu's was out. Thatz squealed with joy at having a meal as he ran to take his order.

"What's a bar doing in the middle of nowhere," asked Tsume as the walked up to it.

"Well there are people here and they do get hungry," answered Rune.

"It's probably a bar mostly meant for demons, but humans do wander into this place so I guess it's a good spot if you want to get unusual customers," explained Rath.

"Aw who cares Tsume? I'm starving, so let's get something to eat," said Hige as they walked in.

The place didn't look that bad, it was fairly clean and nothing seemed destroyed by demons. Thatz was already sitting at one of the tables giving his order to the waiter.

"Hey guy's over here," said Thatz flagging them down.

"Hello," greeted the Waiter as the group sat down at the table, " can I take your order?"

Everyone gave their order and as fast as lighting the waiter wrote them all down and was gone in a flash, but instantly appeared with their food. He handed them the food and Thatz began to chow down as if he was starving for days. This only made the knights all shake their head in embarrassment, except Rath whom joined Thatz in the chow.

"Thatz's greatest sin, gluttony. Where as with Rath it's pride," mumbled Ryu as she nibbled on her food, her teeth were still sore.

They ate the food, chatting even the wolves like this kind of service. Getting food without having to hunt for it was a little bit of a nice break for them though Ryu was sure it wouldn't stay that way. They loved hunting too much to suddenly start ordering meals instead. The only one that remained silent was Lero, whom still held the same straight face and was a far away form the other wolves as possible without seeming rude. 'He's so nervous, but at some point the truth is going to reveal itself to them. Lies can't stay hidden forever you know that Lero, yet your still going to try,' thought Ryu as she sipped some water form her drink.

"So how is your meals," asked the bartender as he walked up to our table.

"There very good, thank you," replied Ryu smiling at the Bartender.

"It's a pleasure to know that the food is good… Oh yes, before I forget. Would any one of you be interested in a treasure hunt? They say it's got great prizes," asked the bartender.

The Dragon Knights could all feel the headache that began to swarm their heads as they turned to the only knight that wouldn't have a headache at the thought of treasure, even the wolves shook their heads. It didn't take long for them to get to know Rath and Thatz and their favorite thing in the world. Thatz's eyes sparkled with excitement as he ran up to the bartender and grabbed the man by the shoulders, his tears flowing like waterfalls. The man stared at Thatz like he had grown an extra head.

"WHAT TYPE OF PRIZES!!!" demanded Thatz.

"Well they say if you win then you get the snow sword that was trapped in some cave in the north," squeaked the bartender in fear.

Ryu's ear's pricked up a bit as the conversation caught her interest. 'The Snow Sword? I remember that it was in the first volume of Dragon Knights. I thought it melted when Rath trashed the cave?' thought Ryu, and then a new thought struck her. 'Snow Sword, Ice Dragon… Maybe the Snow Sword was the Ice Dragon's treasure.'

"How do you get the snow sword?" asked Ryu clearly interested by now.

Everyone looked at Ryu in surprise as she now watched the bartender intently. She wasn't exactly the type to go looking for buried treasure like Thatz.

"Well they say you have to fight some demon," answered the bartender.

"REALLY!!!?" cried Rath as he joined by Thatz side an abnormally large grin on his face.

The bartender looked like he was about to cry as he regretted his words the two dragon knights barring down on the poor man. Rune looked like he was at the end of his nerves, even Ryu was getting agitated as the other two knights assaulted the poor man with an onslaught of questions.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FINISH EATING," yelled Ryu and Rune in unison.

"But Treasure…" whimpered Thatz.

"DEMON!!!" cried Rath.

Soon all the knights were in an argument, yelling at each other, except Lero who crawled under the table and fell asleep. Kura smiled and took the video camera out of Ryu's bag and instantly began to record the fight. The scene was simply comical to anyone that might see it at a **SAFE** distant. The wolves simply grabbed the bartender and back off to some safe place watching the fight, laughing every now and then. By the time it was considered safe, Rune was strangling Thatz and Ryu had tied up and gagged Rath and then stuffed the Fire Dragon Knight in a bag. The food they had ordered was now cold. The knights had finally sat down to finish eating. Divine appeared out of Ryu's sword and upon her neck, nudging her to share her food. The Bartender returned to the kitchen.

"So why did you get interested in the snow sword?" asked Kiba to Ryu watching her pass food to Divine.

"I'm looking for the Dragon Treasures. The Snow Sword might be the Ice Dragon's treasure," explain Ryu to the others.

Thatz and Rune's face light up with realization, even Rath's face showed recognition. The wolves of course knew to the dragon treasure quest, but they're were still many unfilled gaps.

"Okay so we know you're on this great quest, but what are these treasures?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah Ryu, What's so special about these treasures?" committed Kura.

Ryu paused to think about how to verse what she was about to say for a second.

"Well the dragon treasures are treasures that are prized by the dragons even if they don't know it or have. The treasures have been lost for a long time, since the Divine knight before me died and balance fell. I as the new Divine Knight have the duty to collect the treasures and restore balance to Dusis by the power of the eleven Dragons," answered Ryu.

"There are eleven!" said Toboe in surprise.

"Yes," said Rune turning to Toboe with a smile, "There are the four dragons that serve under the Light Dragon: Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind. The Four that serve under the Dark Dragon: Poison, Ice, Metal, and Forrest. Then Light and Dark serve under Divine Dragon whom acts as a regulator. We as knight are trusted by the Dragons and are their friends, family, and companion until our death, and in return to this we become their masters."

"So we have Rath as Fire, Rune as Water, Thatz as Earth, Lero as Metal, and Ryu as Divine. What about the others," asked Blue.

"Well Kamui is Dark, Lord Lykouleon, whom you haven't yet met, is Light, Nadil is Wind, and Darcia is Ice," said Thatz.

The wolves bounced at the mention of Darcia, they hadn't yet met Nadil but they knew that it could not be good. Kiba wrapped his arms around Cheza whom began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Why does Darcia have a Dragon?!" demanded Kiba.

"We don't know why Ice chose Darcia. We don't control who the dragon's choose to have a master, it's the same with Wind and Nadil, all we know is that Darcia had something that Ice liked," answered Rune.

"So that is why. Recently when this one was near him, Darcia was so cold," whispered Cheza.

"… What about these other dragons Forrest and Poison, you didn't tell us who mastered them," said Hige very seriously.

"We know is that they have a master. We just don't know who it is," answered Rath, "For all we know is that it could be someone more dangerous than Darcia and Nadil. We really don't know."

"What about these items you haven't yet told us what they are," questioned Tsume again.

"We really don't know what they are either, all we know is that we have to find them and soon," answered Ryu with a fierce determination.

"Well I think we should get right on it," agreed Kage.

"Right…Check please," called Rune.

The Bartender instantly showed up and Rune paid the man. The man gave them the information on the treasure hunt and they all left, Lero in toll as he groggily walked along with them. Searching for the snow sword and anything else in between.

Else where

"Have you found anything yet Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as he held onto Kagome's shirtsleeve.

"Shut up, I lookin'," complained Inuyasha as he sniffed at the ground.

"We've been here for two days now, doesn't the mist ever wane," muttered Sango in concern.

"This place gives me the creeps," agreed Kagome shivering slightly.

"Yeah, it's scary," whined Shippo.

"Quit your whining!" complained Inuyasha glaring at Shippo.

"Inuyasha… This place is swarming with demonic aura. You can't blame Shippo for being scared," snapped Miroku tensely.

"Yeah Inuyasha! We're in some strange place, where the mist hasn't lifted in the time we've been here!" yelled Kagome.

"Let's not forget that demon's are everywhere in this place," agreed Sango.

"SO DON'T TAKE YOUR FUSTRATION ON SHIPPO!" the three said in unison.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, a slight growl had risen in his throat. It's not like he didn't know, with a nose as sensitive as his, it was easy to detect the smell of demon all over the place, other scents were a different story. With so many demons in the air it was difficult to pick up anything else. Inuyasha's ear's went straight back up as the scent of wolves and something else something human but not human, a scent that Inuyasha had never smelled before something new. It went straight down a path, but that wasn't the only thing, another scent filled his nostrils, it was sweet and overwhelming. The scent of Lunar Flowers, made Inuyasha want to curl in a ball and dream sweet dreams.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but it's defiantly not human, but its not a demon or animal either, and form what I can tell it's moving," answered Inuyasha pointing in the direction it was going.

"Well with any luck this creature is friendly," answered Miroku as the started in the direction that Inuyasha pointed to.

They walked through the endless maze of mist changing directions once in a while heading toward wherever the scent was going. Finally they found something, but it wasn't exactly what they had expected. It was a fairly large building that appeared well kept. The signpost in front of the building said: Inn/ Restaurant.

"It's a Inn and by the sounds of this post they sell food here too," said Kagome in amazement.

"What's an Inn doing out here in the middle of nowhere," snide Shippo sarcastically.

"Perhaps it is unusual, but let us not forget that we have not seen civilization in two days. To me this is a sign of the gods showing favor upon us," sighed Miroku smiling to himself.

"This could be a trap," said Inuyasha as he turned away form the Inn, "We should just--!"

"Come on Inuyasha," called Kagome form the door.

"I'm starved, let's get something to eat," said Sango as she walked into the building.

"I couldn't agree more," added Miroku joining the slayer.

"HEY AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!!!?" cried Inuyasha in indignation.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha, lets get something to eat," called Shippo form the door.

Inuyasha stomped up to the door, in a heated tantrum, and finally slipped in the building. Awe hit the group as they looked around. The room was clean and well kept. The aromas of pies and all kinds of foods filled the air, causing their mouths to water in anticipation.

"It looks like one of those really fancy restaurants in the European countries," answered Kagome in awe.

"Astounding I've never seen a place quiet like this," said Miroku in awe.

"Wow today's a busy day! You're the second customer I've had today."

The group looked up to see the bartender standing in the kitchen doorway. In his hand was an empty glass cup, he was cleaning with a rag. He stared at the group in amazement.

"Though I must admit you're the most festive. Take a seat wherever you like, I'll be with you in a second. I'm just finishing up with my last customers," said the bartender as he went into the kitchen again.

They sat down at one of the tables and waited for a second. Within instant the bartender returned with a pad and pencil in his hand.

"So what can I get you?" he asked.

"Um what do you have?" asked Kagome getting the lingo.

"I've roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a bread roll; Steak, with steamed peppers, and shrimp, or we have the soup, which is stew with bread sticks," answered the bartender.

"Um okay, I'll have soup," replied Kagome.

"I'll try the Steak," answered Inuyasha.

"I try this Roast Beast," answered Miroku.

"Same," repeated Sango.

"I'll have a soup too," mumbled Shippo.

"What would you like to drink with that?" asked the bartender.

"Tea will be fine for all of us," replied Miroku.

"Kay. I'll be back soon," said the bartender as he rushed off.

Within moments the food had arrived. With the exception of Kagome none of them knew how to use a fork, making the scene comical as they tried to eat the meal. With a giggle in her voice Kagome showed how to use the utensils, except Inuyasha being impatient grabbed the steak and began to rip at it like a carnivore.

"How are your meals," asked the bartender as he came by.

"Very good, thank you," thanked Sango.

"Good, good," smiled the bartender.

"Tell me have there been others here today?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah. They're Lord Lykouleons knights, along with a pack of wolves. Looking for some sort of treasure for his majesty my guess," replied the bartender.

"Lord Lykouleon?" questioned Sango.

"You know… King of the Dragons, rightful heir of ruling all the land of Dusis. His kind heart allowed other provinces and governments to come up, yet he still protects this land, form the Demon King Nadil. They've been mortal enemies since my granddaddy was boy and before that."

"King Nadil?" repeated Kagome in confusion.

"Have you been living under a rock for the last two decades?" questioned the Bartender.

The bartender then took the chair beside him and sat next to the table.

"It's been going on for thousand of years. Nadil's been trying to take Dusis for himself and destroy the dragon tribe, but Lykouleon's always gets that demon and his armies to stay away as best he could. Though he's taken quiet a few blows, painful ones too. Nadil cursed Lykouleon's wife and now she barren, yet he still won't leave her and get a new wife."

"You said for thousands of years. That's not possible," said Sango.

"Those Dragon's are like the Fairies and Elves. Their aging stops to a slow crawl once they reach puberty, but unlike the Fairies they fight the Demons with strange powers, and the knights control the dragons."

"Why were they here?" asked Shippo.

"Something about balance, treasure, and demons. Sounded important to me."

"Wow these knights must really be noble," muttered Kagome in awe.

The bartender snorted, remembering clearly the fight the knights had started.

"I guess if they're knights then they have to be. I sent them on the treasure hunt, if you want you can go catch up with them," offered the bartender.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Inuyasha gruffly.

"Okay. How much?" asked Miroku as he got out a string of coins.

"That's not money," said the bartender looking at coin, "But that is copper. Now that is rare in Dusis."

"Huh?" the group said in confusion.

"Give me three of those coins and I'll pawn them off later. That should pay it off, but I suggest you get some real money," suggested the Bartender.

"Uh, okay," said Miroku handing the man the coins.

"Alright let's go," said Inuyasha as he left the building.

Elsewhere

Ryu and Kura hung out in the back of the group merrily talking about stuff, the others quiet a ways away. Suddenly Ryu completely stopped, halting Kura in her tracks.

"What is it," asked Kura now in her wolf form.

"It feels a little hot," answered Ryu.

"Are you getting a fever?" asked Divine.

"I'd don't thinks so," answered Ryu as she began to search her pockets.

"What's wrong Ryu?" asked Kura in a worried tone.

Ryu slowly pulled out her ocarina form her pocket and showed it to Divine and Kura. The little instrument was glowing a bright red, waves of heat washed over Ryu, causing beads of sweat to appear on her forehead. It was so hot! Why was it so hot in the misty valley?

"What is it?" wrote Divine.

"My Ocarina's reacting to something, something really hot," answered Ryu.

Dragonelf 8: FINALLY!!! I am done with this chapter! Sorry for the long intro but it was fun and I had a good time. Anywho I'll try to update soon, but can't make any promises.


	23. Cloth of the Fire Rat

Dragonelf 8:Hi, I'm so is Tsume-N-Carnate, and Eternalruler and of course our boy toys.

T.N.C: ANIME OASIS! ANIME OASIS! (Jumping around)

E.R: (hits T.N.C with gaint fan of Doom.)

T.N.C: What the crap was that for?! (rubs head)

E.R: If you use up your energy now you'll just kick yourself later when we force you to stay awake for 72 hours.

T.N.C: Good Point. -.-

D.E.8: But aren't you excited too E.R. We get to go in costume.

Link: Is that why you raided my closet.

D.E.8: Well yeah. I'm going as you so I might as well get it right. Hey T.N.C, E.R. tell the readers what your going as!

T.N.C: Vincent! From FF7: Advent Children and Riza form FMA… in a miniskirt! It's pretty.

Roy: Miniskirt? Where?! (Looks around)

T.N.C: I don't have it on yet, hon.

Roy: Dang it!!

D.E.8: Be patient Roy. You'll see her in a minskirt soon.

Roy: But that's too far away.

D.E.8: Anywho what about you E.R?

E.R: Kaname Chidori! Full Metal Panic!

Ed: Full Metal "Panic"? What about Alchemist!?

E.R: Oh I went as you last time babes. I even gotta kiss your voice actor I love you Vic!

Ed: Traitor!

E.R: Oh relax. Besides I'm wearing a miniskirt so short, it makes Brittney Spears do a double take.

Ed: (Drool)

Roy: So many mini skirts… (drool)

Ed: You pervert! (throws Al's head at Roy.)

Link: (Flinches) That looks painful.

D.E.8: He deserved it. Being so un faithful to T.N.C… … … … You won't leave will you Link? (Tears of utter sadness roll down cheeks pouty face.)

Link: (Jumps back) No! I just wish I can come with you.

D.E.8: Awww. (Glomps Link.)

Roy: It's not my fault! So many underage girls in miniskirts, it makes my mind go south.

E.R: Well were not underage in say, China.

Roy:… … Wanna go to China.

T.N.C: (Hits) What about me!? Besides I'm not underage anymore.

D.E.8: Nor I. (sighs) I'm so glad I'm wearing a tunic, with leggings… … … It's amazing that blood isn't spewing out of his nose.

Ed: Blood? What blood? There is no circulation going in that head of his now.

Everyone:… … … O.O

T.N.C: Let's just move onto the actual story now.

D.E.8: Agreed.

Chapter 23: Cloth of the Fire Rat

Ryu looked down at her Ocarina the intensity of the heat made her feel slightly faint. Was one of the Dragon Treasures nearby? Is so which one was it?

"Why's it doing that?" asked Kura going to her human form and standing next to Ryu staring down at the little instrument.

"I don't know," answered Ryu honestly, "Divine, do you think that my ocarina is reacting to one of the treasure?"

The little Dragon looked down at the ocarina pensively deep in thought. Then finally it looked up to Ryu and Kura holding up a tiny post card.

'I think so. But which one?'

"Let's see," thought Ryu as she began to scan her memory, "When I played the Forest Song the ocarina was glowing dark green, the Ice Song was dark blue, the earth song was light green, and the fire song was bright red."

"So does that mean that the Fire treasure is close by," wondered Kura as she move a long finger to the ocarina, but quickly drew it back and began sucking on it, "OW! Ryu how can you hold that thing it's scalding."

" Huh?" muttered Ryu puzzled, "It's not that bad, hot a little. But it's not to the point were it would burn you."

'Ryu,' wrote Divine in Kura's defense, 'You're a Divine Knight now! Your body quickly adapts to different environments and settings to keep balance. What might be luke warm to you is burning to others, you could walk out into a blizzard and after five minutes it would only strike you as a little breeze.'

"Oh," understood Ryu in surprise, how many more changes was her body going to have to endure?

"Ryu you should try playing the song," suggested Kura smiling, "Maybe the treasure will come here?"

"Maybe," said a hopeful Ryu, " That way we could avoid a fight with a demon."

Kura waited Patiently holding Divine in her arms and watching Ryu with eagerness. Ryu placed the ocarina's mouthpiece to her lips and blow loud rhythmic beats that always reminded her of a war song. Bolero of Fire heated Ryu's face as the mist turned to steam. When the song was over the ocarina still glowed a bright red, but this time a line of fire cutting through the Mist standing in mid air never touching the ground or the plants. Kura smiled up at Ryu as they looked up at each other.

"Well let's go," said Kura as she followed the line.

"Right," said Ryu following after Divine flying in the air next to her.

Elsewhere

They all walked cautiously through the tunnels of the cave where the treasure hunt was said to be held. Thanks to Rath's fire they were able to set up a few torches to see where they were going, none of them noticing the three missing individuals. Thatz was busily talking to Rune about all the treasure he'd find and what he'd do with all the money he'd get off of pawning them

"Don't you think so Ryu," said Thatz turning to get his answer.

"Thatz I don't think Ryu will want to sell the treasures once she gets what she wants form them," sighed Rune in irritation.

"Well we wouldn't know that now would we," replied Thatz stopping completely in his tracts, the gravel grinding under his foot.

"Oh and why's that?" asked Rune as he turned back to Thatz, stopping as well.

"Because she's gone, with Kura and Divine," answered Thatz pointing to Ryu vacant spot.

Rune fell flat on his face by the mere casualness of his words and also because he was right. Ryu, Kura, and Divine were nowhere to be seen in the dark caves. The wolves turned back as well curiously looking for their friend as they sniffed at the air. Rath jumped forward in indignation as he looked wildly around, his fist clenched tightly in front of him.

"Ryu you traitor! How could you go demon hunting without me!!" yelled Rath his voice echoing off the cavern walls.

The Dragon Knights and wolves all face faulted again, but Rune quickly stood up again a giant fan appearing in his hand seemingly form nowhere and he smacked into the back of Rath's head. With is attention diverted to the bump forming on his head Rath began to rub the bump as Rune swiftly turned Rath around and began to strangle the man.

"THIS IS NOT A PICNICK AND WE ARE NOT HERE TO DEMON HUNT!!!" yelled Rune shaking Rath violently.

"Don't be so emotional Rune," accused Thatz.

"Is it always like this," asked Tsume turning to Lero.

"Pretty much."

"We probably should go looking for them," said Kage turning to the strangling knights.

"Hold on for a second, I'm almost done," answered Rune hysterically.

"Can't breath…"

"It won't help anyone if he's dead," smiled Hige.

With that Rune reluctantly dropped the Knight on the floor and turned to face the other he seemed to have calmed down quiet a bit, but still looked a little Po'ed.

"Well we should probably split up," suggested Kiba, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Great!" cheered Rath excitedly as he jumped back up to his feet.

"We could also look for the treasure the Ryu's looking for while we're at it. It would make things a lot easier," suggested Tsume.

"Thatz you seemed to be an expert treasure hunter," noted Blue turning to Thatz, " Why don't you and Rune go look for the treasure."

"But what about you guys," asked Rune worriedly turning to the wolves.

"I honestly don't think its safe for Cheza here," began Kiba cautiously as he looked up at Cheza, " I don't know much about these demons. So if you don't mind I'm going to take her back to the Restaurant and stay there with her."

"That's probably a good idea," said Thatz thoughtful as he examined the frail flower, " Alright you wait. Once we all done we'll all reconvene there."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Toboe.

"Not you kid, your going with Cheza and Kiba," growled Tsume to the now pouting Toboe.

"We'll split into two teams to search for Ryu, Kura, and Divine," interrupted Blue.

"Rath, Lero, Kage, you go that way," said Hige again pointing at one of the tunnels, " Me, Blue, and Tsume will go the other way. Weather we have them or not we meet together at the inn by sundown."

"Alright let's go!" said Thatz clapping his hands together.

And they all went there separate ways down different tunnels of the cave where the treasure hunt was being held. The wolves being the best trackers sniffed at the air trying to catch a scent of their missing comrades, as they cautiously rounded every corner.

Else where

Ryu and Kura walked casually down the many tunnels of the cave following the Red line of Fire, Divine deciding to rest leisurely in Kura's fur, as the temperature dropped. Ryu was still feeling very warm thanks to the heat of the fire line, and Kura's fur was such a lovely coat that neither of them worried to much about the declining temperature.

"Geeze it's so deep in the cave," mutter Ryu to Kura, " and it's getting so cold I wonder if it really is the snow sword that the treasure."

"I don't think so Ryu," said Kura turning her head to Ryu, "This is Fire remember? The snow sword would just simply melt away."

"True," murmured Ryu smiling down at Kura thoughtfully for a second, "… … … Tell you what Kura."

Kura looked up at Ryu as they stopped in their tracks. Ryu held up a long thin finger out to her friend one of her eyes closed in a wink as a big smile plastered her face.

"When we find the Snow Sword and if it does turn out not to be a dragon treasure, how about I convince Thatz to give it to you."

"Why would I want or need a sword?" asked Kura.

"It a Snow Sword remember," smiled Ryu, "I'm sure there are a lot of things you want to get done, and you know that there is all the ice and snow that hits the Wolf's Rain world right? I'm sure that the least it could do is at least stop a few snow storms. It just might make things a bit easier."

"True there were a lot of storms when we left," agreed Kura as they both started walking.

"Yeah! And maybe it'll be like Lero's sword, they go around his paws you know, because he can manipulate metal easily. He had a lot easier time when we learned about magic than me, I don't even what my magic is."

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you about him," started Kura.

Ryu froze in her tracts, all the warmth she had felt moments before seemed to be doused in icy water, and she became very aware of how cold it really was. Ryu swallowed nervously as she continued walking, trying to act as if nothing had happened. Kura watched her curiously, both still walking.

"What about him?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about him."

"Okay… But I can't grantee I'll answer, so fire away."  
"Alright I'll work with that. Where should I start? How about where you met him?"

"Next question."

"Wha? But that's the easiest one!"

"Perhaps the easiest one for you to ask, but the hardest for me to answer, I don't even know how to answer that one properly. Just trust me on this, so next question."

"Fine have it your way. Next one. He is a wolf, right?"

Ryu looked down at Kura for a second wondering what she meant by it, but then again Lero did act a lot like a dog.

"Yes, he is a wolf."

"But doesn't act like one."

"That's only around you and the other wolves," began Ryu looking away form Kura, "Before he met you, and the other, he acted very much like a wolf and was very proud of it. He used to go out on hunts, run around the forest by the castle, and howl at the moon. Everyone loved it when he did, cause it sound like music. He misses doing things like a wolf so much, even he even dreams about it at night you know."

"If that's true, then why does he act like a dog around us? Do we make him nervous or something?"

"Yes you do," answered Ryu bluntly, the stare she received from Kura told her to elaborate more, so she sighed and continued, "Kura, Lero might be the Prince of Wolves but he has never once met a wolf, much less ones like him. It's not that he's being territorial or anything like that. I think it's just that he is confused, and I'm absolutely sure he's scared out of his mind."

"Of us? But why?"

"Its not you and the others he's scared of. It's for you."

"… What do you mean?" asked Kura slowly.

"I'm sorry Kura but I can't tell you. He has specifically asked me not to, I gave him my word. Besides I've given you more than I should have," finished Ryu.

The Two continued to walk in silence neither of them looking at each other both pondering deeply. Finally a thought struck Ryu as she walked. It seemed okay, not like it would do anything too significant.

"Hey, Kura," called Ryu smiling again, surprised that it had disappeared.

"Hmm?" answered Kura showing that she was paying attention.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Lero. I was wondering if you could talk the other wolves into at least hanging out with him. I'm sure he'd like that in the long run, though I'm sure it will take some work. But he really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"Wha? But, but, but? How can I explain that to the others?"

"Well tell them what I told you," smiled Ryu.

"You really do trust him do you," sighed Kura beside Ryu.

"Of course I if it weren't for him I'd still be locked up in Nadil's castle. He saved me Kura, and he really is a valiant Knight. It's surprising how much like his dad he is though."

Ryu eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she had said in instantly drew her hand to her mouth. To shut herself up, though it really didn't make much difference. Kura continued walking on as if she hadn't heard or that if she did she wasn't showing any interest. So they simply continued walking in silence following the line. But soon Kura stopped in her tracks causing Ryu to bump into her and fall on her face.

"What is it?" asked Ryu as she rubbed her nose, surprised that Kura didn't seem to notice.

"Do you hear that?" asked Kura then she turned to me, " Why are you on the floor?"

"-.-;… Tripped," sighed Ryu

'Kura is stronger than she appears,' thought Ryu as she stood up again cradling Divine in her arms as he still slept even though he was completely knocked off his Furry support. Ryu closed her eyes and listened to the echoing silence.

"I don't hear anything," said Ryu to Kura.

"Just listen," muttered Kura her ears up right.

Ryu sighed then tried again, feeling her ear prick up slightly as she tried to catch faint sounds that might bounce off the walls. Her eyes opened wide when she heard something. It was faint almost completely unnoticeable, and it was in the direction of the line of fire. Ryu turned to Kura.

"What is that?" asked Ryu.

"The keeper maybe," suggested Kura.

Ryu nodded her head in understanding then closed her eyes again her palm up and out before her. Warmth circulated through her as a light burst form her hand and began to solified in her sword, the only one that fit Divine. Lightly she place Divine next to the blade and he dissolved into it.

"Let's go," said Ryu seriously.

With a nod they both ran down the tunnel following the line, the noise getting louder the closer they drew to the noisemaker. A light grew all the brighter as they saw a doorway. Ryu and Kura screeched to a halt as they saw the shear drop they'd make if they continued out the door. Both leaned on the doorway as they looked down. It sloped a good ten feet form the ground, one side of the clearing was covered in ice, a sword dangling right and Kura and Ryu's height, about fifty yards way the ice even covered part of the ceiling. But that not what caught their attention it was the group at the bottom of the cave that was arguing loudly. All of them very recognizable, Ryu leaned out a bit farther to get a better look.

"Is that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango!" cried Ryu in surprise her feet slipping on the rock, "WHAAAAA!!!!"

"RYU!' cried Kura and bit into Ryu's shirt as Ryu fell out dangling there for a second.

Kura soon began to back up to pull Ryu back in, but her paw caught on some loose gravel and the two both went tumbling down the slope in the most un flattering way, eye opened wide in shock.

"Face it Inuyasha you lost their scent!" yelled Kagome to the dog demon.

"I didn't lose it! It's close I just can't tell where!" yelled Inuyasha right back at Kagome.

"Look they're at it again," sighed Shippo in exasperation.

"This calls for a relief in tension," smiled Miroku as place his hand on Sango's butt.

Sango went completely rigid and slapped his hand away for her. Shippo once again sighed and jumped down to go play with Kilala.

"This is hardly the time!" yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku.

"How can this not be the time when one wants to reveal stress the person must use their own outlet," smiled Miroku holding his hands out in peace.

And so the two couples argued until they were abruptly caught off by the sound of someone crashing behind them. The couples instantly stopped as they both looked back to see who made the noise. Once the dust cleared they saw two girls laying on the ground groaning in pain. .

"Ow," grumbled Ryu as she sat up, "Kura you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ryu don't lean so far out next time, okay?"

"Right," answered Ryu then she jumped up in surprise, Kura looked up at her in surprise.

Still ignoring the staring group, Ryu pulled out her ocarina once again. The tiny instrument glowed a bright flaming red the line once appearing. Inuyasha jumped back as it lead right up to him connecting to his clothes as they also glowed bright Red. Ryu stared for a second then smacked her fist in her hand in sudden realization.

"I get it! The cloth of the fire rat, is the Dragon Treasure we're looking for! And he's the guardian," said Ryu to Kura as she pointed at Inuyasha.

"How strangely fitting," said Kura as she stood up shook the dirt out of her fur then reverted to her human self, "So hurry up and get it so we can see if the snow sword is another dragon treasure then get out of here, I bet you anything the others are worried."

Ryu stood up and walked right up to Inuyasha. Watching him intently as he glared at her, kind of like the way Rath did when he first met her.

"Hey you," began Ryu, "Strip! I need to see your clothes."

"What!?" cried Inuyasha jumping back but Ryu ran up to him in an instant making it no difference that he jumped.

"I'm not asking for your pants! I'm just asking for your shirt," said Ryu turning her head slightly.

"Wait who are you two!?" cried Sango looking between Ryu and Kura.

"Why would I give my cloak to a demon like you!?"

"Half demon!" said Ryu indignantly.

Everyone paused for a second then Inuyasha leaned in and sniffed at her for a second, then his face lit up in confusion as he backed away, seeming to relax.

"She's right," he muttered under his breath, " But there's something else there as well."

"I'm Ryu Kami, member of the Dragon Tribe, and also the Divine Dragon Knight, the serves under their majesties Dragon King Lykouleon, And Queen Raseleane. This is my best friend Kuragari Burakku, Kura for short, form the world of Wolves Rain. And I'm on a quest to find all the Dragon Treasures with my other comrades that we were separated from, and apparently your clothes is one of the dragon treasures I'm looking for. Any more questions as to who we are, mister I'm form another world and like to declare it to the world. Yeah that's smart, get every demon in Dusis on your tail," snide Ryu frowning.

"Other world? Dusis? Dragon Knight? King? What?" asked Kagome looked confusedly at Ryu.

Ryu's expression softened a great deal as she turned to the others in surprise. They was watched her confused. Her steam completely run dry by their obvious confusion.

"You mean…" began Ryu in surprise, "That you don't know?"

"Know?" asked Miroku giving her a look to elaborate on what she was saying.

"That you're in completely and utterly separate world than the one you just came form."

They all jumped back in surprise, Kura took this time to talk to Ryu and make her presence aware again.

"Ryu they honestly didn't know, it seems," said Kura walking up to Ryu.

"I guess not," muttered Ryu, " I could tell you all later, but first I need to see your cloak."

Ryu turned back to Inuyasha as he glared at her.

"Fine!" said Inuyasha as he took off his kimono top, "Just give it back when you're done."

"Thanks," said Ryu appertativly as she took the cloth.

"What did Lero say to do when you got a treasure?" asked Kura looking down at the cloth.

"He said to play its song," answered Ryu as she held out the instrument.

Ryu gently placed the instruments to her lips, and blew strong steady beats into the tiny thing. The air around them began to swelter with heat, a red symbol appeared on the floor directly below Ryu the center picture looking like a flame. The cloth began to float on itself, then began to unravel. The intensity of the heat caught Ryu off guard as the cloth absorbed into her chest, where it was hottest right into her heart. The heat! Finally the symbol beneath her feet burst into flames, but just as quickly as it came so did it die out, though Ryu still glowed a bright red, the cloth once again appearing in her hands as if it was never even absorbed, even though Ryu could still feel a piece of it still there.

"Ryu," called Kura neverously, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I think," added Ryu looking down at her hands, "Thanks for trusting me."

She handed back the cloth to Inuyasha.

"Can you do anything new?" asked Kura looking up at Ryu.

"Well let's see," began Ryu.

She then closed her eyes , focusing her mind on the new energy that was now inside of her. She could feel her hands being to heat up then with a spark flames burst form her hands. Ryu then twisted her wrist and the flames died down.

"Yep! I can do something new now," smile Ryu, "That makes nine more treasures to go!"

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Dragonelf 8: Okay I'm ending it here! Also this one took me a lot longer to write, considering I didn't even consider writing it tell March, and I kind of had to force it down. So I'm sorry I'm so late.


End file.
